A Thief is the Hero
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: What if Adenela was tasked with saving a world? What if that world was so unusual that Gods couldn't even peer into it? Watch as a Goddess of War and a Heroic Thief make their way through a world with an unknown difficulty, and little backup from anyone else. Will they survive? Will our Hero ever figure out who he used to be? Gamer Fic. OC x Adenela. AU World
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back baby! Here's another new story of mine**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Prologue: Starting Life again as a Hero**

* * *

He had been there for so long now, he had forgotten nearly everything. Who he was, where he came from, all that he was faded the longer he spent in this void. All that remained after so long, was that he died because it was his fault. Because of his own weakness, he had lost people, and lost his own life.

"Never again..."

* * *

**You have been chosen for Hero Reincarnation**  
**Do you Accept?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

"...A hero? This feels...familiar"

It tugged at him in the back of his mind. Somewhere, at some point, he would have recognized this. Yet as he was now, he struggled to even reach up and tap the yes, but after some time, he did

* * *

**Welcome to The Game**

* * *

A strange energy filled him, giving him strength and clearing the haze clouding his mind

"So what happens now?"

* * *

**Since you've lost most everything, its time to start anew. Your appearance is set, you'll find it familiar, all that's left is some formalities...A new name for instance**

* * *

A keyboard appeared in front of him, and with no further prodding he knew that it was asking for a name. He spend a good while thinking on it, and after deciding that nothing sounded particularly good, picked the first name that came to him. He finished typing in his name and hit enter

"There, happy now?"

* * *

**Ecstatic, now then, you've inherited something from your past life**

* * *

**Title Gained: [Hero]**  
**Perk Gained: [Inheritor of Alfheim]**  
**Race changed to [Spriggan]**  
**Class Gained: [Thief]**  
**Skill Gained: [Steal]**

* * *

**Say 'Stats' for us**

* * *

"**Stats?**"

* * *

**Name: Kuro  
****Level: 1 Exp: 0/100  
****Title: [Hero]  
****Race: [Spriggan]  
****Class: [Thief] Level: 1/20 | Exp: 0/200**

**Hp: 100/100 Hp Regen: 1 per minute**  
**Mp: 250/250 Mp Regen: 10 per minute**

**Str: 10**  
**Vit: 10**  
**Mag: 10**  
**Spd: 10**  
**Wis: 10**  
**Def: 10**  
**Res: 10**

**Status Points: 0**  
**Perk Points: 0**

* * *

**Perks:**

**[Inheritor of Alfheim] - Perk**  
**\- You have inherited the will of the Fairies of Alfheim**  
**\- Grants special options for skills and perks as you level up**  
**\+ 2 Mag per level up**  
**\+ 2 Wis per level up**  
**\+ 2 Res per level up**

**[Gamers Body]**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game.**  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores Hp, Mp, and all status effects.**  
**-Skills:**

**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive**  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects**  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions**  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

**[Observe] - Active - 5Mp**  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
**\- Tells the target's Hp, Mp, and any weaknesses.**  
**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

**[Steal] - Active - 250Mp**  
**\- Use magic to steal an item from a target**  
**\- Certain circumstances and skills increase the chance of success**

* * *

"Seems like an ok place to start"

* * *

**Enjoy your new life 'Hero', its certainly going to be interesting**

* * *

Before the now named Kuro had a chance to ask about that, he felt himself falling. As he was losing consciousness, he wondered about this new life he was getting, where he was supposed to be a 'Hero'

"Heh...a hero...guess we'll find out..."

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

It took him a while to open his eyes, the feeling of having a physical body again was beyond strange after spending an unknown amount of time as something like a ghost. When he did eventually sit up and look around his new enviorment, his first thought was that it was particularly dark, only illuminated by a dark green lantern. The second thing on his mind was the strange girl sitting across from him

"I was beginning to w-wonder when you would wake up"

She wore rags, her dark purple hair was unkempt, even forming a pair of horn-like knots on the sides of her head. Her pale skin and blood red eyes almost gave off a demonic impression. He would have thought it was the case, if not for the curiosity and interest he could clearly see

"Who are you exactly?" He asks, yawning as he stretches his limbs  
"My name is Adenela, and I'm a Goddess of War"  
"I'm Kuro, I'm a spriggan and apparently a thief"

He heard her giggle and he tilted his head, waiting for an explanation

"Such a di-different type of hero I summoned. This will be interesting"

* * *

The two sit across from each other at a table as Adenela speaks to him about the situation

"You were summoned to save a very s-special world"  
"Oh?"  
"It's rank rapidly changes, never settling on one for long. I was p-picked for this assignment, and told to summon a particularly strong he-hero"  
"Have you seen my **stats**?"

The word brings up a bright blue screen and he slides it over to her to view. She takes a moment to look at it before sliding it back, waving it off as if it wasn't really important

"I'm more interested in your perks, and the fact you were listed as having unlimited p-potential, which no hero has ever had before. '...allows for the user's life to work as a game'...its certainly u-unique"  
"So...what happens now?"

Adenela snaps her fingers, a circular portal appearing in the center of the room

"We take a l-look around"

She walks through the portal and after a moment of hesitation, he follows behind her

* * *

**Location: ?**

* * *

**And so Ends chapter 1, or the Prologue really**

**What do you think so far? **

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your continued patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Note: Why doesn't the Overly Cautious Hero Archive have any characters to select?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Location: ?**

* * *

The two emerged from the portal and looked around, noticing they were on the outskirts of a walled city of some sort

"Another interesting thing is that one cannot v-view this world from inside the Unified Divine Realm"  
"Going in blind then? Do we at least have some funds to work with?"  
"S-sorry, without being able to view this world, we could not get currency for it"  
"Guess this will be a good time to work out how my thief skills work"  
"I can h-help you"

She looks to the sky, placing a hand on his shoulder

"By Ishtar, grant this Order"

A bright light rains down upon the two as a screen appears in front of Kuro

* * *

**[Goddess Order] has temporarily removed all cost for skill: [Steal]**  
**People will be less likely to notice you for the duration of the Order**  
**Chances of success have been raised for the duration of the Order**  
**Duration: 30 Minutes**

* * *

He looked to her with confusion, and all she did was smile

"War encompasses alot of d-different things"  
"Right...Stay here, I'll be back"

He twists on his heel, running full speed towards what appears to be the best looking part of the city

Finding those who were wealthy wasn't hard, just look for the whitest robes, the most makeup, and of course, one couldn't forget the constant sneer on their faces

"All too easy"

He quickly melted into the crowd and walked a few paces behind his first mark

"**[Steal]**"

* * *

**[Coin Pouch] - Chance: 100%**

* * *

He selected the item on his screen, and when he did so, the pouch of coins appeared in his hands

* * *

**Link [Steal] with Inventory?**

* * *

"Yes"

* * *

**Remaining Duration: 22:34**

* * *

"Alright then, lets get to work" He says, a grin splitting his face

* * *

He eventually found Adenela sitting on the giant staircase in front of the gate, kicking her feet back and forth as she stared up at the sky

"Miss me?"  
"I was worried you had g-gotten caught, if that's what you mean"  
"Nah, I got alot of good stuff though"

He joins her on the ledge, pulling several coin pouches from his inventory

"I don't have any comparison, but there's copper, silver, and two types of gold...So all in all, I think I did good, snagged a few weapons from people too, nothing particularly impressive on that front, but at least we should be able to get grinding now"  
"Great, there's a forest right outside we can go too"  
"Heh, at least give me a moment to equip some of this loot"

Adenela pouted, and to him, that expression felt like it didn't quite belong on her features. Once he was done, he had managed to find a mirror, truly getting a look at himself for the first time. He was young, maybe 17 or 18, his hair was short and jet black. His eyes were a dull grey color, while his complexion was Caucasian, if a bit on the paler side. His attire consisted a shirt, pants, and a long coat, all black in coloring

"Hmm, I guess I look okay...not that I have any frame of reference" He says, running a hand along his face  
"Yes, yes, your pretty, can we g-go now or do you want to look at yourself some more?"

He knew she was just irritated about him wasting time, and yet, he couldn't help responding to her taunt

"Don't get jealous, I know your beautiful as well. I just haven't seen what I look like in some time"

He pulled a sword from his inventory and attached it to his hip, walking past Adenela as she continued looking perplexed by his previous statement

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers"

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

They had wandered into the forest for a good while, and now they stood before a den of what appeared to be flying rats. He decided to be cautious, taking inventory of his abilities and their quickly before the battle began

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Black Winged Rat] x 13**  
**Hp: 200/200**  
**Attack Power: 20**  
**Summary: A demon beast the exists in large numbers. They are relatively weak, but in large groups they are dangerous**  
**Drops: [Rat Pelt] [Winged Rat Wings] [150Exp]**

* * *

**[Steel Sword]**  
**\- A sword made from specially processed fine steel**  
**\- Weapon Power: Str + 100**

* * *

"Lets see what you've got H-hero"

He took out his sword, walking forward as silently as he could manage. When he didn't hear Adenela behind him, he knew she well and truly intended for him to do this himself. Whether this was a test or making him grow faster he didn't know

"Almost there, maybe I'll..."

Overconfidence had gotten the better of him, causing him to step on a twig and his enemies to quickly rouse from slumber, screeching as they took to the sky.

"Not a word"

He could hear her snickering behind him but focused on the battle before him. Several rats shot from the sky towards him and he swung his sword. The downside to not remembering his past life, was that he had no discernable skills to draw from, leading him to swing randomly and hope it connected with something. To his credit, he did manage to hit a few of them out of the sky.

"Watch out!"

He twisted, instinctually bringing the sword to his shoulder and slashing it diagonally. He looks at the blade, now glowing with a fading light blue color

"Behind you, eight more"

His sword rested on his hip, and he twisted around again, swinging horizontally before reversing his slash, making another horizontal swing above the first. When the rats fell to the ground, his gaze moved towards his weapon again, this time glowing with an orange light

After making sure all the rats were dead, as he had only managed to injure several in previous slashes, he went back to Adenela, who was looking at him with a mixture of pride and curiosity

"What was that light on your sword?"  
"...That's what I want to know"

* * *

**Congratulations**  
**You have defeated [Black Winged Rat] x 13**  
**Loot Dropped:**  
**+1950 Exp**  
**\+ [Rat Pelt] x 13**  
**\+ [Rat Wings] x 13**

* * *

**Would you like to sell items: [Rat Pelt] and [Rat Wings]?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

He taps the yes and the screen disappears, replaces by his new status screen and a notification he had gained a few hundred copper. With the level ups the fight had granted, he had decided to spend his stat points on his physical stats, attempting to keep them as close to his magical ones as he could

* * *

**You have leveled up x 5**  
**You have gained skills**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 1 - 6 Exp: 450/700**  
**Title: [Hero]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 3/20 | Exp: 750/800**

**Hp: 150/150 Hp Regen: 2 per minute**  
**Mp: 500/500 Mp Regen: 20 per minute**

**Str: 10 - 15**  
**Vit: 10 - 15**  
**Mag: 10 - 20**  
**Spd: 10 - 15**  
**Wis: 10 - 20**  
**Def: 10 - 15**  
**Res: 10 - 20**

**Status Points: 25 - 5**  
**Perk Points: 0 - 1**

* * *

**You have relearned skills from a past life:**

**[Slant] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- A basic 1 hit sword skill**  
**\- Attack Power: Weapon Power**

**[Snake Bite] - Active - 100Mp**  
**\- A basic 2 hit sword skill**  
**\- Attack Power: Weapon Power * 2**

**You have gained a class skill:**

**[Stealth] - Active - 200Mp per minute**  
**\- [Yang Magic] designed to make yourself invisible**  
**\- Higher levels of [Thief] class can make you completely undetectable**

* * *

Curious, he tapped on **[Yang Magic]**, causing a new screen to appear with a better description

* * *

**[Yang Magic]**  
**\- A style of magic focused around buffing and weapon modification**  
**\- Skilled practitioners of Yang Magic can even create weapons and turn themselves invisible**

* * *

"So I can use Yang Magic?"

* * *

**Question Detected...Calculating Answer...**  
**User: Kuro can use [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic]**

* * *

"Huh, that was...helpful"  
"What is it?"

She moves around so she can look at the screen and as she reads, he can see a certain gleam coming to her eyes

"Click on Yin Magic for me"  
"...Okay"

* * *

**[Yin Magic]**  
**\- A style of magic focused around debuffs with several combat oriented spells**  
**\- Skilled practitioners can teleport, create dimensional portals, and attack using mana itself**

* * *

"Interesting...very i-interesting" She mutters

She turns and walks back in the direction of town, and after a moment of hesitation, he follows behind her

"Adenela, where are we going?"  
"While you were stealing, I was exploring. I f-found a place you need to steal from"

As they eventually reached the town, she leads him closer and closer to what appeared to be the marketplace and he began to wonder just how he missed her when he was on his little power trip

"What is this place exactly?"  
"...Almost there..."

She stopped and with that, so did he. Upon inclining his head, he found the name of the little shop. 'High Quality Magic Items and Supplies' was the name on the sign, and Kuro understood what she meant now

"Give it a go"

He leans against the building, putting his hand against the glass and deicing it was worth a shot

"**[Steal]**"

* * *

**[Fire Magic Vol. I] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Fire Magic Vol. II] - Chance: 86%**  
**[Fire Magic Vol. III] - Chance: 57%**  
**[Fire Stone (S)] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Fire Stone (M)] - Chance: 65%**  
**[Fire Stone (L)] - Chance: 34%**  
**[Water Magic Vol. I] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Water Magic Vol. II] - Chance: 86%**  
**[Water Magic Vol. III] - Chance: 57%**  
**[Mana Stone (S)] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Mana Stone (M)] - Chance: 65%**  
**[Mana Stone (L)] - Chance: 34%**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. I] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. II] - Chance: 86%**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. III] - Chance: 57%**  
**[Poison Dagger] - Chance: 45%**  
**[Crystal Ball] - Chance: 34%**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. I] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. II] - Chance: 86%**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. III] - Chance: 57%**  
**[Bocco Fruit] x 34 - Chance: 78%**  
**[?] - Chance: 1%**  
**[?] - Chance: 1%**  
**...**

* * *

The list went on for a good while, but the most important things were the skillbooks that could teach him the magic he had an affinity for

"Could you cause a distraction?"

She looked at his screen, noting the chances of success and nodded her head, knowing they needed some of these items

"Get ready"

She walked into the alley and presumably behind the store. When he heard the loud noises and screaming, he knew it was time to act. The chances for the more valuable items had risen considerably and he dedicated that to onlookers and the store owner being preoccupied. He went quickly started selecting important items, and once he had gotten what they wanted, he took whatever else he was sure he could snag. He ran away when the sounds were getting closer, and soon enough, Adenela was running beside him

"D-did you get it?"

* * *

**Loot Acquired:**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. I]**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. II]**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. III]**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. I]**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. II]**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. III]**  
**[Karnago Powder] x 26**  
**[Crystal Lamp] x 2**  
**[Bocco Fruit] x 34**  
**[Lead on The Demonic Sword]**  
**[Lead on a Platinum Darkblade]**

* * *

"Oh yeah, that and more"  
"Great, because that w-won't work twice"  
"Thankfully for us, it doesn't need to"  
"Stop!"

He turns, seeing a man with flaming red hair chasing after them and quick gaining ground. Behind him, a group of people were joining him, forming an angry mob

"Crap"

He hastily took out** [Yin Magic Vol. I]**, skimming through it and looking for any type of debuff that would help them

* * *

**...If one were to find themselves in need of a quick getaway or a proper distraction, then the spell perfect for the situation would be...**

* * *

"Here we go..."

He grabs Adenela's hand, pointing his other hand behind him

"**Shamak!**"

Black smoke emerged from his hand, coating the entire area in darkness as he rushed into an alley, hoping the confusion would allow them an avenue of escape. He kept running, and eventually they ended up in some kind of ghetto. He opened and shut a door the moment Adenela was through, breathing a sigh of relief as the two pant from exhaustion

"Either order a drink or get out"

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

**By now you can probably assume with good accuracy who our MC is...or at least suspect**

**He will be different then in his own world, and Sword Skills will not define his skillset, if his perks and class weren't enough of an indication**

**This is a whole new character, who inhereted what was left of his previous self. You'll see a few personality traits, and maybe some of his mannerisms, but he will be a magical fighter mostly**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your continued partronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Either order a drink or get out"

Kuro looked around, noting that they had ended up in a bar or shop of some kind. The man behind the counter was old, had tanned skin, and was very tall and muscular. He sits at the counter, Adenela following suit as they try to relax for a minute

"So, why are you two running?"  
"Stole from the magic shop" He says, putting down a few coppers

The man gives him a drink, alchoholic, if the smell was any indication

"Don't know why your runnin then. That crappy place has the worst security"  
"I think your mistaken, we robbed the high quality one"

The bartender stopped what he was doing, the duo now having his full attention

"Huh...can't think of anyone that managed that yet"  
"Lets just say I have...some special skills"  
"Uh huh, that's what Felt says too, yet she nearly gets caught every time"

He wasn't sure who Felt was, but got the impression she was a fellow thief at least

"You gonna drink lad? Or are you too focused on that girl of yours?"

He looked down, noticing he hadn't let go of her hand yet. He retracted his hand quickly and she giggled, shaking her head as if to say it was fine. He took a swig of whatever was in the cup and grimaced

"Whoever I was before, a drinker was certainly not a part of that" He thinks

He quickly downs the rest of it and puts the empty glass on the counter

"So how do you know if their done hunting us?" Kuro asks  
"The knights? They stop once they hit the border of the Poor District, can't be bothered to patrol the grounds of a bunch of murderers and thieves"  
"Good for us then, I suppose. Thank's for the drink old man, and the info"  
"Names Rom, most are callin me Old Man Rom"  
"Kuro"  
"Adenela"  
"Newbies, and already hittin the big leagues. Your welcome back here, if you need a place to lie low...for a small fee of course"  
"Of course, I would expect nothing less"

Kuro dropped a few more coins on the counter before standing up. As he reached the door, Adenela was right on his tail

"We need to find a place to rest, it will be d-dark soon"  
"Nearest inn is close to the edge of the district"  
"Thanks"

They left for the inn with a wave to the old bartender

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

"...10 coppers for a night"  
"Is it one bed or two?"  
"One"  
"How much for two?"  
"Don't got two beds, either one or nothing"  
"Kuro...its fine"

He looked to her again, watching her face for a moment, before sighing and nodding his head. He handed over the coins and the innkeeper showed them to a room in the back. He sat at the desk, cracking his neck as he tried to relax

"An interesting first day, isn't it K-kuro?"  
"I'd say so. And for a thief, I'd say it was an exceptional day since we managed a score from such a well known place"  
"What did you get? Besides the tomes..."  
"Some useful odds and ends, but the most interesting..."

He pulled two things from his inventory. The first was a scroll, and the other was a few sheets of parchment

"...Would probably be this. Something called a **[Lead on The Demonic Blade]**, and another titled** [Lead on a Platinum Darkblade]**. Powerful weapons most likely, something that would be extremely useful to us"

* * *

**The Platinum Darkblade was a weapon forged by one with the Divine Protection of Blacksmithing. It was created through the blood and bones of the innocent being merged with the strongest of metals, granting it the signature black coloring it was named for  
**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**with the blacksmith dead, only three such blades will ever exist, the first two are in unknown locations, but the third is said to rest within the heart of Irlam Forest, where it is rumored not even the Mathers family can enter**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Attempts to fly into the heart are unsuccessful, some kind of automated defense preventing entry upon reaching a certain point of the forest**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Update: Observed Margrave Mathers attempting to get through, unsuccessfully**

* * *

"I'm willing to bet I could get in if I can figure out how to fly. My stealth would probably hide me from whatver would prevent others from getting in"

He held out the paper to Adenela, which she took and began reading. He placed the scroll back in his inventory, deciding that worrying about one at a time was more beneficial than trying to obtain both

"Did you read the w-whole thing?"

He shook his head and she showed him a specific part of the paper

* * *

**...Blade is rumored to cut through other metals like paper, and is said to nearly be a match for any of the Ten Swords of Power, which were given to man by the Gods**

* * *

"Now that...is worth going after as soon as possible" He says, nearly salivating at the thought of wielding such an exceptional weapon  
"Do you know how to fly?"

She didn't mean to damper his excitment, but the fact he couldn't fly was most certainly accomplishing that fact

"I'm a spriggan right? So I should be able to fly" He pouts

He didn't know much about fairies, but he knew the basics, probably from his **[Inheritor of Alfheim]** perk. He knew that all fairies could fly, so in theory he could too, not that he had any idea how to do so. Without any command, a screen appeared directly in front of his face

* * *

**Perk Point: 1**  
**Perk List:**

**[Night Vision] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- As a creature of darkness, you can see in places others cannot**  
**\- This perk grants the ability to see in total darkness**

**[Spriggan Wings] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- Gain a pair of wings inherent to your race**  
**\- These wings will allow you the power of unrestricted flight**

**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- Any deal made with a [Spriggan] must be upheld**  
**\- Those who make such deals lose their souls if they try to back out of the deal**

* * *

"Damn, my race is awesome" He says astounded

He felt Adenela's hands snaking around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder

"There is certainly...an appeal"

He could feel her breath against his cheek, and he was positive he had turned a bright shade of red. The only thing he didn't know was if she had done it on purpose or not. The importance of that thought was waning by the second as she moved into his lap, somehow making more of his screens appear in front of her

"It really is such an in-interesting ability you seem to have"

He had gone stiff, and he was certain he couldn't get any more embarassed, that wasn't even counting the fact she didn't seem to understand what she was doing to him

"Kuro? Are you alright? You seem a bit flustered?"  
"Y-yeah...I'm alright" He says, scratching the back of his neck

She yawned and laid her head against his chest, swiping slowly through a few more of his screens as he tried to focus on anything else. After awhile of hearing nothing, he looked down, noting her eyes were closed and she was snoring lightly in his lap. As awkward as the whole thing was, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. After he tucked her in, he went and sat back in the chair, falling asleep to her soft snores

"You know...if this is gonna be my life, I'm gonna like it here"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

He woke up slowly, rolling over to block the sun from his eyes when he heard Adenela's voice

"You might want to wake up Kuro. We have a problem"  
"Five more minutes Nel" He mutters half asleep  
"The rats are closing in, and they brought friends" She says deadpanned

He jolted awake, looking around frantically and coming to a startling realization

"How did we get outside town?"  
"I don't know. Woke up h-here, same as you. Went into town for a bit, no one re-recognizes me at all"  
"You left me here?"  
"You can take care of yourself...besides, you seemed so p-peaceful, I didn't want to wake you"

He opens his inventory, making sure everything was there, which after brief check, he had confirmed everything was. He fixed his clothes and rubbed the sleep from his eyes while his mind worked to figure out what could have happened

"I...don't know what happened...it doesn't make sense"  
"No, it doesn't"

After spending a few minutes in contemplation, he decides to start walking into town with Adenela. It was a mystery they probably wouldn't solve soon, so it was probably best left forgotten until they got a lead

"This may be a good thing, now we don't have to worry about the knights at least"  
"I guess, its still a problem if it keeps happening"

They walked through town, getting kinds smiles and waves from the people that were shouting at them and chasing them yesterday

"So...what now?"  
"Food?"  
"I'd love some"

"What do you think of the food here?" She whispers  
"Its good actually"

He took another bite of meat, and a sip of whatever drink it came with.

"Might need some more actually, got an idea while we were walking here"  
"Oh?"  
"So two things, one not really on topic. First, there was one more screen from last night"

* * *

**You have gained a skill:**

**[Shamak] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that summons darkness around a target, making them unable to sense where they are**  
**\- The target can still feel the ground and sense what's happening to their body**

* * *

"I didn't get to look much at the tome yet, but there were upgraded versions of this spell"  
"Hmm...and the second?"  
"I'm going to get some wings, then we can start hunting alot faster"  
"No interest in the other perks?"

She didn't ask with a type of judging tone, more one of curiosity and acceptance

"They'll all be useful, but this one is more important...for now at least"  
"I am curious what kind of wings you'd h-have" She says, biting into another piece of fruit

He hummed in acknowledgement, thinking about that himself. He could almost see it, soaring through the sky, wind in his hair, and worried all behind him.

"Kuro?"  
"Sorry, zoned out a bit there. Flight...it sounds like it'll be amazing"  
"You really want to fly..."  
"It feels...wrong, knowing I should be able to fly, but not having wings"  
"Luckily, we can fix that in a couple more minutes"

It was a nice atmosphere this little tavern provided, different from Old Man Rom's, though not in a bad way per se. As they finished their food, the waitress serving them walked back up

"I couldn't help but overhear friend, did you say wings? Humans don't have wings"  
"Oh, I'm not human"

He parted the hair around his ears, showing their pointed tips. Suddenly, the room went silent, and looking around, everyone was gazing at them with looks of disgust, hate, and even fear

"Devil"  
"Devil boy"  
"Another one, least he doesn't have silver hair"  
"Son I think you should leave, now"

He looks around, contemplating it for a moment, before putting some coins on the table and walking out. He started walking, and didn't stop until Adenela forcefully spun him around

"Kuro, talk to me"  
"I don't know who I was before, hell, I barely know who I am now...but I know it pisses me off that their discriminating against me because I'm not human"  
"They don't know you like I do"  
"You haven't even known me very long" He mutters

She hugged him, resting her head against his chest as she tightens her grip on him

"A Goddess has a special relationship with their chosen. Even if I don't know you all that w-well, I still know you. Your kind, sweet, and you'll fight for those you care for"

He wraps his arms around her, resting his head on hers and enjoying the warmth she brought to him with her kind words

"Nel, I don't deserve someone as good as you. Your a real friend"  
"There are many of the others that would have been better. I'm ugly, the other Gods call me creepy, and I'm a horrible person"

He could feel her shaking in his arms and knew at this moment, she trusted him...To tell him something so personal like this, she was letting him into her life

"Adenela, your a wonderful person. Everytime I needed help, you were there for me. You created a distraction so I could rob the magic shop without any hesitation. And as to your looks, Nel, your beautiful to me. No matter what anyone else says, your perfect just as you are"

He ran his hand through her unkempt hair, somehow feeling that it would help calm her down. After a few minutes of this, and a few bloody tears from the Goddess, they seperated, though now, each wore a small smile on their features

"Are you ready to go Nel?"  
"Yeah"

They started walking back towards the gate, and somewhere in the middle, Adenela had grabbed his hand, with him interlocking their fingers

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

**You have gained perk: [Spriggan Wings]**

* * *

He could feel instinctually that his wings were there now, and to summon them, all he had to do was will it to be. He focused on the strange feeling in his back, and soon enough, he felt the new appendage as the wind ran over them. He turned his head, looking at them as best he could. He hair two pairs of wings, both were pointed diagonally, one pair to the sky, and the other pointed to the earth. They were jet black in coloring and partially translucent in nature.

"Nel?"

He looked to her for approval and she looked at the new appendages, before reaching out and running a hand along them. The sensation caused a shiver to go up his entire body

"Kuro?"  
"They're sensitive Adenela"  
"S-sorry"

She backed off a bit, red in the face as he experimentally flapped them, once, twice, before taking a deep breath and flapping them as hard as he could. He shot into the air, soaring above the trees. When he turned, and saw the view of the city from the skies, he was momentarily stunned. So much so that when he realized what was happening, he was falling. He flapped his wings to steady himself and soon enough he was back on the ground

"That's gonna take a bit to get used to...but the feeling, its incredible"  
"I know where your coming from, I have my own set of wings...not that I can use them without an Order"  
"Not a valid excuse if we just want to fly about is it?"  
"No...but...you could always take me up?" She asked, her voice soft  
"It'd be nice. Though we probably should get back to training, I promise we'll go flying together one of these days"  
"I'll h-hold you to that"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way"

The two walked into the forest, a Thief and a Goddess, determined to save the world...and maybe have some fun in the meantime

* * *

Kuro shot through the trees, going higher and higher as a swarm of **[Black Winged Rat]**, far bigger than the last time, followed behind him. Once he reached a high enough altitude he stopped, and started falling. He raised his sword past his shoulder, twisting to one side before thrusting it forward, glowing with a crimson light as he hits the swarm, destroying them all in a single blow. He flapped his wings to slow his descent, landing a few feet away from Adenela

"One of these days, you'll have to t-tell me how you do that"  
"I honestly don't know, it just...feels like an instinct...some kind of muscle memory from my past life"  
"Maybe, knowing what it was could increase the effect though"

He hums, pulling up his stat sheet and distributing a few points

* * *

**You have defeated [Black Winged Rat] x 38. + 5700Exp**  
**You have leveled up x 4**  
**You have gained skills**  
**Auto-selling [Rat Wings] and [Rat Pelt]**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 6 - 10 Exp: 1950/2000**  
**Title: [Hero]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 8/20 | Exp: 450/1800**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 800/800 Mp Regen: 32 per minute**

**Str: 15 - 20**  
**Vit: 15 - 25**  
**Mag: 20 - 32**  
**Spd: 15 - 20**  
**Wis: 20 - 32**  
**Def: 15 - 20**  
**Res: 20 - 32**

**Status Points: 0**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**You have gained a skill: [Vorpal Strike]**

**[Vorpal Strike] - Active - 500Mp**  
**\- A high level, 1 hit sword skill**  
**\- Attack Power: Weapon Power * 5**

**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a new skill:**

**[Wall Run] - Active - 10Mp per second**  
**\- By transfering mana to your feet, you can run on walls**

**You have gained a class perk:**

**[Locktouch] - Perk**  
**\- A unique Perk of the [Thief] Class**  
**\- This perk allows the opening of locked chests and doors without the aid of key**

**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a new skill: [Smokescreen].**  
**Skill: [Smokescreen] has been modified into [Shamak] due to [Yin Magic Affinity]**  
**Skill: [Shamak] already exists**

**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a class skill:**

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 100Mp**  
**\- A skill derived from the powers of the Demon Beast [Wolgarm]**  
**\- This curse is passed through touch and is undetectable until active**  
**\- Once active it will drain the Mp of the target until they are dead, providing the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp drained per minute: 20**

* * *

"Nice"  
"Very nice, are you going to spend that Perk Point?"  
"I think I'll save it. The Game hasn't shown me perks that cost more than 1, leading me to believe I need more availiable points to see them"

She nods her head, accepting his logic as they begin walking back to the town

"Back to reading the tome then?"  
"Can't absorb it, so I need to read as much as I can...These spells, I need them. Not now, but eventually...I know they'll be important"  
"I understand...Did you notice? There were more rats than before?"

The thought had crossed his mind. The first time they came here, there was barely a third of the enemies that were here after everything seemed to be 'reset'.

"I don't know what to make of it. I just hope it doesn't become a trend before we can figure out what happened"

* * *

**Story Quest: Starting Life from Zero?**  
**\- Here's your first real quest 'Hero', lets see what you've got**  
**\- Something seems to have reset time by a day. Why? Who?**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out why time has looped: []**  
**Find out who has looped time: []**

**Rewards:**  
**?**

**Failure:**  
**[Death], [World settles on SS-Rating forever]**

* * *

"Hey Nel, stop for a second and look at this"

She turns, going over to look at the new screen, before humming in thought

"SS ranked w-worlds are one of the highest danger levels. Most are created when the Demon Lord conquers the planet. So is the demon lord doing this? Or someone who could b-become one?"  
"Well then...least we know time has in fact been reset"

Both his sarcastic voice and narrowed eyes showed how he felt about it, he didn't like it one bit. Both the secretness of the quest and the possibility of someone strong enough to loop time didn't sit well with him

"Hey, we'll figure this out" She says, taking his hand in hers  
"You know Nel, I believe in you...but I'm not strong enough...not yet"  
"Then I'll help you, whatever it takes"

He managed a small smile, giving her hand a squeeze as they kept walking to town

"I think...I'm going to need the swords sooner than we thought"  
"Probably, thought getting it is likely to be more of a p-problem than you think"

He growls in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand

"I know, but I'm not sure what else we can do. The rats aren't providing as much Exp as I need. The tome will take time to get through, I got lucky the first time but I doubt it will work that way again"  
"You never know"

He looked out to the horizon, seeing that the sun was setting

"You wanna go grab a drink at Rom's?"  
"I'd lo..."

Her response was interrupted by an enourmous cloud of black smoke appearing in town, along with the screams and shireks of the citizens

"...Raincheck?"  
"Yeah"

* * *

**And Thus we end chapter 3**

**With Fairies having pointed ears, I think it would make sense for him to be discriminated against, not as bad as Emilia, because she looks just like Satella, but in a similar fashion**

**Just a note: He's mostly using Sword Skills because that's all he has at the moment, once he gets more magic, they'll take a backseat...probably**

**Have you all noticed the little foreshadowing I put in? Right after time reset?**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Her response was interrupted by an enourmous cloud of black smoke appearing in town, along with the screams and shriek of the citizens

"...Raincheck?"  
"Yeah"

The duo grabs their weapons, and it was the first time he could remember that he got a look at her weapon. It was a katana blade, with a pommel and hilt of dark purple, and a wrapped grip. They rush into town, right where the sound of clashing blades and a strange laughter comes from. The smoke didn't seem to be clearing, but a battle was still raging on the inside. He blocked a sword as it came down on him, before kicking the unknown assailant away. He clashed swords with another, this one wearing a white cloak and clearly not in his right mind if the glazed look was any indication

"**You two...your not like them? The people and the knights that is...your different**"

He heard a male's voice, it was coming from all around them, but he somehow knew it was aimed at him specifically

"**I haven't seen you around before...fascinating, fascinating, fascinating**"

Something slammed into him, launching Kuro through the air and forcing him to summon his wings to stabilize himself. He stabs his sword into the ground, using it to kick up as much sand as he could

"**Quick on the uptake too, yes, yes, yes. Perfect**"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but something was preventing him from moving or talking

"**...I was suprised at first, but it didn't take me long to figure out your not from around here**"

He could hear the people's screams, and Adenela calling to him, but it all felt muted. As if everything was so far away

"**We'll see each other again, I think I've finally got what I need**"

He releases Kuro, who quickly turns around, only managing to see a black cloak fading into the smoke

"_...You should go by the appa stand sometime soon...before you miss it..._"

The voice was a bit different this time, before it was high pitched and overly exaggerated. This time it sounded sane, and far too sad to compare to the man from before

"_...Shut up, I'm going already, geez_"

He was reasonbly certain he wasn't meant to hear that last whisper, but that was a benefit of his spriggan ears. They allowed him to hear better than a normal human, and he certainly didn't like what he heard. The man was clearly conversing with someone, so either he was insane, or had a partner. Neither outcome was preferable, as one meant he would be unpredictable while the other implied the possibility of an organized group of some sort

"Not the time, gotta deal with the smoke first" He says, shaking his head

He flapped his wings and flew up into the air, just below the top of the dome of smoke. He began flapping his wings, slowly at first, and gradually getting faster until the breeze started blowing away the smoke. When it finally dissipated, there were many confused knights and townspeople, as well as one worried Goddess

"Kuro"

He had forgotten that she wasn't human, because no human could jump 8 meters and nearly tackle him out of the sky. It took him a good minute to steady himself while also holding Adenela in his arms. The Goddess was holding him tight while tears of blood streamed down her face

"K-kuro, I was so w-w-worried"  
"You saw him, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, what did he do?"  
"Held me in place, made the others in the smoke temporarily crazy...Did I miss anything?"  
"N-no, something was holding me in place too, I couldn't even speak"  
"We need to go, where was the marketplace?" He asks, rising higher with another flap of his wings  
"That way"

The two found the marketplace, with Kuro using **[Observe]** on everything until they found the one selling Appas, which turned out to be this world's equivalent of Apples

"So...what's supposed to happen here?" He mutters, biting into an Appa

They had been watching the people for some time now, and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be occuring

"Are you two looking for something?"

The man running the fruit stand had lightly tanned skin, with slicked back hair, and a twig in his mouth

"Not particularly, just waiting for something interesting"  
"Well, ya bought something, so I guess I can gossip a bit. There was a half elf girl running through here, silver hair and pointed ears like The Witch, chasing after a thief early this morning"  
"Like the Witch?"  
"Yeah, spittin image of The Witch of Envy. Other one was Felt, well known girl in the slums"

* * *

**Story Sub-Quest: The Witch and the Thief?**  
**\- Following a lead from a rather dangerous source, you have discovered something interesting**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out who the Half Elf is: []**

**Rewards:**  
**?**

**Failure:**  
**[Death]**

* * *

**Like the Main Story Quest, this is non-negotiable and has been auto accepted**

* * *

"Felt huh?..."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_...  
"Lets just say I have...some special skills"_  
_"Uh huh, that's what Felt says too, yet she nearly gets caught every time"_

_He wasn't sure who Felt was, but got the impression she was a fellow thief at least_

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Thanks for the interesting gossip"  
"Anytime, as long as you remember to buy something"

* * *

**Location: Poor District/Slums**

* * *

It was dark by the time they got to Old Man Rom's, and a few uses of **[Observe]** later and they learned it was a loot house, and apparently a bar on the side. He drew his weapon and opened the door slowly. As he looked around the dark room, the distinct smell of a dead or dying creature filled the room. He found the body easily enough, it was Old Man Rom and a blonde girl, the one he now knew to be Felt

"Oh dear, you found that? Guess I have no choice then" A female voice says

He barely dodged the knife that was coming at him. He looked around, trying to find his attacker, only to see nothing

"**[Stealth]**"

As he dissapeared, he was stabbed in the side. **[Gamer's Body]** closed the injury quickly enough, but that wasn't what worried him

* * *

**Hp: 175/250**

* * *

It was either a sharp blade, or she was exceptionally strong, and he wasn't sure which was better

"Just because your invisible, doesn't mean I can't find you dear"

He lunged to the left, as a shadow shot past him. He readies his weapon when a weight suddenly beared down on him, and from the gasp, he knew his attacker was down as well. As his face hit the ground, he saw Adenela outside the door, in a similar position

"**You know, I was hoping one would do it. Oh well**"

He briefly heard the man from before's voice, and it was back to its over exaggerated, high pitched tone. He patted Kuro on the shoulder and even though he couldn't see, he knew the man was smiling

"**I'll give you one as a freebie, but if you fail again...well...just don't, for your sanity if not mine...Ha, my sanity, lost that a long time ago, hahahahahaha**"

He saw the glimmer of something in the darkness before Kuro suddenly found himself outside the forest, Adenela beside him

"Nel?"  
"He was doing it again, keeping me from interfering. Its getting annoying"  
"I had wondered why you weren't behind me"

* * *

**Updated Story Quest: Starting Life from Zero?**  
**\- Something seems to have reset time by a day. Why? Who?**  
**\- Update: You know who is looping time, find out why and how**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out why time has looped: []**  
**Find out who has looped time: [X]**  
**Find out how time has looped: []**  
**Rewards:**  
**?**

* * *

**Updated Story Sub-Quest: The Witch and the Thief?**  
**\- Following a lead from a rather dangerous source, you have discovered something interesting**  
**\- Update: Your mysterious 'friend' has given you one more chance before he does something to you**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out who the Half Elf is: []**  
**Stop the mysterious attacker: []**  
**Save the 'Half Elf': []**  
**Save Felt: []**  
**Save Rom: []**  
**Rewards:**  
**?**

**Failure:**  
**?**

* * *

"I suppose its progress" Adenela remarks  
"Did you see what he did?"  
"No...He might be unhinged, but his g-goals seem to be rather simple"  
"He wants me to do something. Something concerning that half elf girl"  
"If we go n-now, we might catch her and F-felt"  
"Right, back to that fruit vendor"

The two hung around the fruit stand, munching on Appa's to pass the time and appease the shopkeeper, whoose name turned out to be Kadomon Risch. They waited for close to an hour, a drawback of not knowing the exact time the event occured

"Hey! Give that back"

They watch a young blond girl run past, jumping onto a wall, then to a rooftop as a silver haired girl with pointed ears chases her

"Nel"  
"Right"

They start running after the two, quickly loosing Felt amongst the rooftops while the elf girl seems to get tired, stopping to catch her breath

"Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up to them, judging them quickly before she relaxed

"I suppose, though I need to catch that thief"

She moved to leave, only to stop when Kuro stood in front of her.

"What if...I happen to know where she was going?"  
"And just how would you know that huh?" She says, narrowing her eyes  
"Probably better you don't ask that Lia"

From behind her hair emerged a tiny creature, a cat, with a small bag around its shoulder and an earring in one ear

"Puck?"  
"Not all of us can work honestly Lia. If you focus for a minute, you'll see he doesn't even want to be here"

He wasn't wrong, the only reason he helped her was because the quest had changed. It was extremely worrying that he didn't know the failure penalty anymore, especially with the ominous warning from the mystery man

"Alright fine, so where is she going?"  
"We'll show you"

She looked to her little companion, who nodded his head as she sighed

"Alright...lets go"

* * *

"The poor district?"  
"Where else does a thief hide than a place where we can be safe?" He says offhandedly, turning a page from his tome  
"You seem to know alot about thieves"  
"I am one after all. Names Kuro"  
"And her?"  
"Adenela"  
"She doesn't talk much, to anyone who's not me that is"

He looked up briefly to see Nel was pouting again, and now that he'd spent some time with her, it was actually rather cute. The trio had reached Old Man Rom's Loot House, and he had to stop the Elf girl before she went inside. He put away his book as she looked at him confused

"Why aren't we going in?"  
"You should probably know, we're going to need to fight. Not Felt or Rom, but the one who wants whatever she stole"

She looks to the horizon, seeing the sun getting closer to setting

"We'll need to hurry if we want the upper hand"  
"Just remember the plan, I'll take her weapons, you kill her"  
"What about Adenela?"  
"She interfere's when I'm in mortal danger, not before. Her words, not mine"

He understood her role well enough, she was his companion in this journey, but she couldn't interefere very much. Gods and Goddesses were only meant to aid them, not fight for them, though he had been thinking on the limitations of that, what the loopholes could be

"For now, its just you and me silver locks"  
"I have a name you know"  
"And you never told it to us"  
"...Emilia, my name is Emilia"  
"Great, then lets get on with the show...seems we're already a bit late"

* * *

"Stop struggling dear, it'll be quicker that way"  
"Not a chance you psychotic bitch. We had a deal!"  
"Deals change"

A large club comes down, barely missing its intended target

"Felt, hurry up and get out of here"

Rom and Felt weren't in the best of shapes. Both had several cuts along their bodies and Felt's clothing, while revealing before, was almost in tatters now. Rom had lost his vest and had a particularly nasty cut along his left shoulder

"No way Old Man, we can win"  
"You two are adorable, actually thinking you can defeat me"  
"Get down!"

Felt and Rom barely had time to duck before purple stakes shot through the window, exploding and sending smaller pieces flying in all directions. The door was kicked in, revealing Kuro and Emilia

"That was a bit excessive Kuro"  
"I don't think it was, certainly worked now didn't it" He says, pointing over to the side

Everyone looked to the side, where a woman with a revealing dress held a ominous curved knife. She sported several large gashes in various places from the explosion

"My, what an interesting magic user. To destroy my cloak and still deal damage to me"  
"**[Shamak], [Steal]**"

As darkness filled the area, a blue screen appeared before Kuro

* * *

**[Kukri Daggers] - Chance: 53%**  
**[Throwing Needles] - Chance: 74%**

* * *

He taps on all of them, a check appearing by the needles, yet not the daggers

"Oh...your one of those...but were unable to touch my daggers. An ametuer, aren't we?"

His darkness dispersed and they were face to face. She put a kick into his chest and sent him flying into the wall, where Rom was backed against. Emilia and Puck were firing spikes of ice at Elsa in order to buy him

"Sorry about the damage old man"  
"Don't worry about it, saved our skins"

He stands up, popping his neck as he takes out his sword

"...As for you, yeah, I'm an amateur thief, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"  
"A confident one, this might actually be a bit amusing"  
"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**Elsa Granhiert**  
**Title: [The Bowel Hunter]**

**Hp: 1500/1500**  
**Mp: 1000/1000**

**Attack Power: 75**  
**Defense: 0**

**Perks:**

**[Curse Doll Immortality]**  
**\- A curse designed to grant Immortality until a specified target has been killed**  
**\- Heals all injuries over time and prevents the person from being killed through normal means**  
**\- Target: [?]**  
**\- Hp Regen per minute: 5%**

**Summary: An Assassin from Gusteko that has been hired by [Roswaal L Mathers] to steal the [Dragon Insignia] from Emilia**

* * *

"**[Vorpal Strike]**"

He pulls back his sword and lunges forward, thrusting his crimson colored sword at the enemy. She dodges to the side, while he twists on his heel

"**[Slant], [Snake Bite]**"

Three strikes rang out, two horizontal and one diagonal, and of the three, only one managed to hit

"Hmm, a different type of swordsman"

She rushes towards Emilia, only missing with her dagger because Kuro tackled the elf out of the way and blocked her with his sword. Elsa looks down to her wounds, slowly starting to close before their eyes. She lunges back and uses her dagger to dodge, parry, and flat out destroy ice spikes as she continues to talk

"...Not that your fancy skills will do you much good. It is a pain I'll have to track down the little thief"

A quick glance to the side revealed that the door was hanging open, and Felt was nowhere to be found

"Heh, your talking as if your just going to kill me and go on with your day"

He snaps his fingers and Elsa stop with a grimace, holding her side where he cut her as several more ice spikes impale her

"Funny this is, the whole thing is pure luck. I really doubted it would work through a sword"  
"Kuro, what did you do?" Emilia asks  
"I cursed her" He says proudly

He looks to Emilia, seeing a strange measure of caution and acceptance as she nods her head

"Now then, you probably know someone who can remove it, dissipate it...whatever. So if I were you, I'd run before I drain everything. Couple more curses should do the job, don't you think?"

Elsa glared at him, before jumping to the second floor and stopped, looking back at them

"I hope you like my parting gift"

She jumped through the window as a howling filled the air. After several minutes of nothing happening, they relaxed

"I didn't know you were a Shaman?" Emilia asks  
"Shaman? Don't know what those are, the curse was just something I picked up as a part of my race"

He lets out his wings and parts the sides of his hair to reveal pointed ears

"I'm a Spriggan, you know?...The fairies known for mischief and stealing?...The curse just happens to fit in the stealing category"

Emilia was rather silent, looking at him in a new light. From the door emerged three people, the first two being Adenela and Felt, and the third was the red haired knight who had tried to chase them down in the previous timeline

"My name is Reinhard van Astrea, and I am one of the Knights of Lugnica. When Felt here came to me for help, I figured I would need to save you...It seems I was mistaken"  
"Yeah, well I didn't really beat her, just force her to retreat"  
"Which is more than any who she has fought before can say. You should be proud"

On Reinhard's face was nothing but pure sincerity, and in the real world, it was quite a suprising thing to see. Kuro rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated the events

"Its true, I for one was certainly impressed"

A familiar voice made itself known and soon enough, his hand was on Kuro's shoulder

"_Lets go, we need to talk_"  
"Kuro!"  
"Stop!"  
"By Ishtar, Grant this..."  
"_Al Shamak_"

Black smoke engulfs the two and when it dissipates, they were nowhere to be found

"**Your friends are pretty lively**"  
"Why do you keep doing this?"  
"**Hmm? I told you we'd see each other again**"

The hooded figure scratched his head, as if kidnapping him to some sort of black void was the most common thing in the world

"_Are you going to check those screens of yours?_"  
"...You can see them?"  
"_No, but you and that companion of yours aren't quiet. Besides, lets just say I understand the life your living now_"

If he didn't know better, he would have thought the man sounded jealous. Regardless, Kuro opened up the screens to see what had changed

* * *

**You have defeated Elsa Granhiert. + 8500Exp**  
**Title Gained: [Shaman]**  
**You have leveled up x 4**  
**You have gained skills and spells**

* * *

**Completed Story Sub-Quest: The Witch and the Thief?**  
**\- Following a lead from a rather dangerous source, you have discovered something interesting**  
**\- Update: Your mysterious 'friend' has given you one more chance before he does something to you**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out who the Half Elf is: [X]**  
**Stop the mysterious attacker: [X]**  
**Save the 'Half Elf': [X]**  
**Save Felt: [X]**  
**Save Rom: [X]**  
**Rewards:**  
**[An Ally in Emilia], [An Ally in Felt], [An Ally in Rom], [An Ally in Reinhard], [Arc 1 can now begin], [Exp Crystal]**  
**Failure:**  
**?**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 10 - 14 Exp: 1850/2400**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 12/20 | Exp: 550/2600**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 1000/1000 Mp Regen: 40 per minute**

**Str: 20 - 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 32 - 40**  
**Spd: 20 - 25**  
**Wis: 32 - 40**  
**Def: 20 - 25**  
**Res: 32 - 40**

**Status Points: 20 - 5**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**[Steal] has been modified**  
**[Stealth] has been modified**  
**[Curse: Mana Drain] has been modified**

**[Steal] - Active - 150Mp**  
**\- Use magic to steal an item from a target with better success rates**  
**\- Certain circumstances and skills increase the chance of success**

**[Stealth] - Active - 150Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic designed to make yourself invisible**  
**\- Additionally, your footsteps are completely silent**  
**\- Higher levels of [Thief] class can make you completely undetectable**

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 50Mp**  
**\- A skill derived from the powers of the Demon Beast [Wolgarm]**  
**\- This curse is passed through touch and is undetectable until active**  
**\- Once active it will drain the Mp of the target until they are dead, providing the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp drained per minute: 50**

**[Minya] - Active - 250Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that creates stakes made of crystallized mana covered with light purple flames.**  
**\- Any stakes in the air explode and release smaller stakes that fly in all directions which then rips targets apart**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag * 3**  
**\- Special Ability: Ignores Defense and Resistance**

**[Exp Crystal] - Rare Quest Reward**  
**\- Upon use, grants Exp for 5 levels instantly**

* * *

"Nice, one more level then I can at least see a new list of perks"  
"_So it is like I thought. Your one of those with Game like abilities_"

The voice brought him back to reality. He pushed away the screens and looks to the man, noting that he sounded more sane than usual

"Can I ask you something?"  
"_Go for it_"  
"Are you crazy or not?"  
"**Maybe, maybe, maybe**..._Honestly, most days I can't tell myself_"

He pulled out a chunk of his hair as he spoke, and instead of pain, he seemed to be relieved. The location they were in was too dark for him to discern any type of color to the hair pulled, so identification that way was out

"Alright, what do you want me to call you? Because I get the impression your not done interferring with me and that elf girl"  
"_Nope, far from it_...**forgive me though, I sometimes forget the social trivialities when I'm excited**...**I am a s**...**a s**..._I...am...Vega. Yes, you may call me Vega_"

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Observe] is being interfered with by [Recognition Obstruction Robe]**

* * *

"_Now, now, can't have that. Ask me your questions, or I'll just send you back_"  
"How do you loop time?"  
"_Damn...right for the kill shot...Lets just say death doesn't necessarily mean the stories over...The Witch of Envy sure knew about that...just had to show me how to do it too_"

He seemed to be going off in his own little world so he decided to keep asking questions

"How old are you?"  
"...**Might have lost track, somewhere just a bit over four hundred?** _Not that my body would tell you that_"  
"Why didn't you save her yourself"

The man was silent, before turning his head and spitting out blood, having seemingly been biting his cheek

"_Its not safe...and besides, this isn't my story. I learned that a long time ago_"  
"What were you going to do if I failed?"

His hand seemed to twitch, as if he was holding himself back. His hand shot forward towards Kuro, before he grabbed it with his remaining hand

"**You**..._Y-you need to_...**feel it**..._Go! Before I can't...you shut up_..."

Vega snaps his fingers and the world shatters, leaving Kuro amongst the people from before. He himself was left with more questions that answers

* * *

"Damnit Kuro you need to stop doing that" Adenela says, rushing over and hugging him tightly

A growling stops the tender moment, they turn, seeing 10 dog like beings with blood red eyes, black fur, and sharp fangs and claws

"Wolgarm!" Emilia says shocked  
"A demon beast? Here?"  
"I think this is what our dear bowel hunter meant by a parting gift" Kuro says, quickly using** [Observe]**

* * *

**[Wolgarm]**

**Hp: 350/350**  
**Attack Power: 45**  
**Defense: 45**

**Skills:**

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 20Mp**

**Summary: Created by the Witch of Gluttony to solve world hunger. It became stronger than humans and started hunting them. It tastes good when killed and cooked. These creatures travel in packs and multiply quickly**

* * *

"Looks like we're not done yet"

Kuro takes out his sword and looks everyone over. Adenela had her sword unsheathed, Puck had dissapeared, leaving Emilia to defend herself. Reinhard, by far, was the calmest of the three, picking up a sword from the carnage and looking it over

"Do you notice they don't have any horns?" Reinhard remarks casually

Everyone seemed to process the information, but their positions didn't change. The Wolgarm seemed to be waiting for something, before they suddenly charged forward without warning. A moment later, they were all split into pieces, Adenela suddenly appearing in front of them

"Enough of that"  
"Damn"

He was impressed with how she took them out so quickly and without any of them noticing her movements

"How did you do that?" Reinhard asks  
"Don't worry about it. K-kuro, lets go. We need to find a place to stay"

He and Nel started walking, only to be stopped by Emilia

"You...have no place to stay?"  
"Nope"  
"Would you...come stay with me? You saved my life Kuro. I'd like to repay the favor"  
"Sure, lead the way"

She was suprised how quickly he accepted, but nevertheless nodded her head with a smile

"Hey, elf girl"

Felt stood in front of Emilia, a strange look on her face

"You and the fairy saved me and Rom, healed our wounds too. Thank you, and here"

She holds out her hand, revealing a small insignia glowing with a red light. Reinhard widens his eyes and grabs Felt's hand

"This can't be...What is your name? Your family name? How old are you?"  
"My names Felt, I don't have anything fancy like a family name. I'm about 15 if I had to guess, I don't know my birthday. Your hurting my arm so let go of me"

He put a hand near her face, and a moment later, she passed out. He picked her up and looked back to them. He ignored the next part, it didn't concern him and didn't seem to hold any worth. Once Reinhard had parted ways with them, an unconscious Felt in tow, Emilia led them away, eventually leading them into a carriage and on their way outside the city

* * *

**It will be several hours until reaching destination**  
**Would you like to initiate rest?**

* * *

They had certainly gotten all the talking out of the way, and the silence that remained seemed well enough

"_Why not, yes_" He thinks, feeling sleepy almost instantly  
"Nel, you've got this right?"  
"Yeah, you can take a nap"  
"Great...night"

He fell to the side, his head landing on her lap. She places her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair

"Are you two always like this?" Emilia asks  
"No, this is new. Its nice though"  
"Do you...like him?" She asks, uncertain of the nature of their relationship  
"I think so, he's done alot for me. L-listened to my problems, praised and complimented me. In many ways, I think he's perfect"  
"Hmm, we can get you your rooms at the mansion, then I would like to hear more about this"  
"One room"  
"Huh? That's improper!"  
"He dissapears too easily, with me n-never being able to help. I won't lose him again"

Emilia was beet red, but nodded her head regardless

* * *

**And Chapter End**

**Can you discover who our 'Mysterious Enemy?' is? If you can, your probably only half right**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He woke up in a bed he didn't recognize, along with a screen right in his face

* * *

**You have slept in a bed**  
**Hp and Mp has been restored**

* * *

He swiped away the screen, and tried to lift his right arm to rub his eyes. When he looked down, he saw Adenela in his bed, holding his arm tightly in her sleep. He wasn't a hundred percent sure on what happened after he fell asleep, nor did he understand why he was shirtless.

"Our honored guest seems to have awoken sister"  
"Indeed, he is awake Rem"

He turned his head to the side, seeing a pair of twins. Each one wore the same maid costume, and even had the same hair syle, with bangs covering one eye. The two seemed like mirror images, where one had pink hair and eyes, while the other's features were blue

"Do you or Lady Adenela need anything Honored guest?"  
"A couple things...what time is it?"  
"It is seven solartime honored guest"  
"Alright...Nel, wake up"

He poked her cheek repeatedly until she let out a whine

"C-come on Kuro...5 more minute"  
"The two of us have company present"

She sat up immediatley and looked around, her gaze stopping on the twin maids

"Fine...is there a bath around here?"  
"Yes, we can have it prepared momentarily for you and then for Lord Kuro"  
"Its fine, we can bathe together" She said, rubbing sleep from her eyes

What she said caused both Kuro and the maids to gasp and look at her like she was crazy

"Sister, sister, our guest are speaking indecent things into our ears"  
"Rem, Rem, our guests are deviants"  
"That's enough you two, don't tease them so much" Emilia says, walking into the room with a yawn  
"Yes of course Miss Emilia, my sister is very sorry"  
"Yes of course Miss Emilia, Rem is sorry as well"

Emilia walked over to their bed, wearing a pink dress and long socks

"How are you feeling Kuro? Adenela had to drag you in here after we arrived"  
"I'm good, just tired"  
"And you Adenela?"  
"Was about to take a bath"  
"Oh, give me a few moments and I can join you"  
"I kinda...wanted to b-bathe with Kuro"

Emilia was either very easy to tease or extremely naive, because once again she was bright red. She turned on her heel and mechanicly walked away, stopping once to look at them

"W-w-when you get done with...that...would you join me outside?"  
"Sure"  
"Why not"

* * *

Kuro, while not nearly as immature as Emilia, still walked into the large bath with a blush on his face. Adenela was sitting in the water, a towel covering her body the same as him. He got into the water and sat down

"Can you help me wash my hair Kuro?"

He dumbly nodded his head and moved to sit behind her. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting out as many knots as he could before putting soap into it

"This is nice" She says, a blush on her face as well  
"Y-yeah, but its a bit embarassing"  
"A b-bit"

As he washed the soap out of her hair, he ran his fingers through it again. It was straight and silky, strange compared to the knotted and unkempt hair he was used to. He didn't really feel one way or the other about her hair, but for some reason, he felt the need to compare it

"There you go Nel, all done"

He moves a few steps away to clean himself, only for Nel to follow and end up behind him. Soon enough he felt a cloth on his back

"I-its only fair I wash your back"

He nodded his head, and by the time they left both were smiling, but they were certainly blushing

* * *

Having an extra set of clothes was certainly useful. It was too bad he only had the one cloak, as he liked it. The majority of his clothing had cuts and holes in it from their scuffle with Elsa. His extra clothing was still black, but he ended up with a black leather jacket instead of his cloak

"Honestly, I think I look more like a thief this way"  
"I like it. What do you think of me?"

He turned, and nearly stumbled, Adenela was wearing a black knee length dress, and with her hair straightened like that she nearly looked like a new person, especially with the dark circles under her eyes now gone.

"H-how do I look Kuro?"  
"...Beautiful"

It had slipped out before he could stop himself, and the blush on her face told him that was the appropriate answer regardless. He coughed into his hand, trying to get control of himself again

"Emilia's expecting us...we should go"  
"R-right"

They attach their weapons to their sides and start walking

"Wait...do you know how to get outside?"  
"...No"  
"Window it is then"

It didn't take him long to find a window with an unobstructed view. And with a quick use of** [Locktouch]**, it was open. He jumped on the windowsill and held out his hand to Nel

"Ladies first?"

She giggles, taking his hand in hers as he helps her jump out the window, following behind a moment later

"Easier to go out a window than use a door" He remarked  
"Is it?"  
"I guess, just feels right"

Emilia was sitting in a gazebo surrounded by a large grassy field

"Kuro, Adenela, over here!"

She waved them over and soon enough the three of them were seated

"You look good Adenela, do you like the dress I gave you"  
"I-I do, Kuro liked it too"  
"Did you now? Naughty boy" She teased  
"So you can make jokes, and yeah, it looks good on her, especially with her hair like this" He said, looking at her beaming smile

Now that her hair was dry, it wasn't perfectly straight, but it wasn't curly either, it was somewhere inbetween and yet, it fit her perfectly. They heard a yawn and soon Puck emerged from behind her hair and sat on her shoulder

"Morning Kuro...Adenela. I'll never be able to repay what you did for Lia...but I'm sure I'll figure something out"  
"If I could pick your brain about magic now and then, I'd like that"  
"Sure, sure, whatever you want. Adenela"  
"I want a few favors"  
"Three"  
"Nine"  
"Five"  
"Six"  
"Deal"

She shook his paw and the deal was made

"First favor, I want your help getting into the heart of Irlam Forest"

Kuro's head shot to her, wide eyes as she waved him off. Puck looked her over, all traces of drowsiness was gone, replaced by a serious expression

"Let me see into your heads"

* * *

**Allow the Spirit Puck entry into your mind?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

He taps yes and feels Puck skimming the surface of his mind

"Are you a mind reader?"  
"Nah...its just surface thoughts...And yes, I'll help you...after breakfast of course, gotta make sure Lia eats her vegetables"  
"Puck!" She whines

Kuro and Nel laughed at the strange pair, with Puck and Emilia joining them

"So, what do you need Puck for exactly?"  
"There's a weapon in Irlam Forest. I want it, but its protected"  
"I wasn't around here when it was built...but I do know roughly how to get into it. More of that later though. I felt your strength rise when you came back from the Al Shamak spell. What did you and him talk about" The cat spirit said  
"He's not done interferring with my life, and that it involves you somehow" He says, looking to Emilia  
"Me?"  
"Honestly, if he wasn't around I probably would have taken a different path"  
"How so?"  
"I'm a thief, originally I was going to start a gang, maybe take over the criminal underground. But, that's in the past...maybe the future"  
"Just how strong are you?" Emilia asks  
"I could show you. Puck, you can sense Nel's power can't you?"  
"Its suppressed well enough, but yeah. Its strange, she doesn't look like she could hold that kind of power"  
"Half right, sealed, not suppressed. Hey Nel, up for a spar?"

She tilted her head, confused, but nodding regardless

"Ready?"

The two stood across from each other. Kuro had his body twisted to the right and sword held out to the side, while Adenela had her left foot forward and her sword held out to the right in the same manner as him. Puck floated inbetween them, and the two were ready to go on his signal

"Go!"

The two rushed forward, their weapons clashing as they met in the middle. They both pulled back and repeated the move a few times before new moves were added

"**[Slant], [Snake Bite]**"

His three strike combo rang out, only for her to block each strike he threw. He kept pushing, determined to at hit at least once against her. He moved back, spining on his heel as his blade glowed with a light blue color. Four strikes followed, begining with a downward vertical slash, continuing with two upward vertical slashes, and finishing with a single downward slash

"Vertical Square"

A square outline was formed from the slashes, fading with the glow of his sword. He wasn't sure if it had hit, but he was sure she was at least suprised. He looked at her, trying to find any sign that he managed a strike, only to see her standing there, smiling at him

"That was pretty good Kuro, that last one suprised me"  
"It didn't hit"  
"Are you sure?"

He looked closely, and there was a line across her cheek, a single mark that showed his acheivement

"You weren't trying, were you?"  
"If you fight to kill me, and I fight at humans levels, is there truly an issue with that?"  
"I suppose not, no one will be able to kill you anyway"

* * *

**Skill Gained:**  
**[Vertical Square] - Active - 400Mp**  
**\- A 4 hit sword skill**  
**\- Attack Power: Weapon Power * 4**

* * *

"Do you want to keep going?"

That cocky grin of hers made him want to, it filled him with a desire to wipe that smirk off her face. It wasn't a particularly malicious feeling, but one of a competitive nature

"Lets kick this up a notch. **[Shamak]**"  
"Wait don't!"

Darkness filled the area as he ignored what Emilia was saying, they were finally starting to have some fun. He lunged at Nel again, knowing where she was standing, and once their blades met, he could see her face again

"You know this is dangerous right?"  
"We have a healer, and since when has sparring with real swords not been dangerous" He says, grinning like a madman

She couldn't help returning his grin, lunging back into the darkness. He held his sword out in front of him, and closed his eyes. Eyes were useless when your enemy couldn't be seen. He used his ears, and the feeling of steps on the ground

"**[Stealth]**"

He knew he had dissapeared when he felt her footsteps stop. He twisted and brought his sword down, nearly hitting her before she blocked upwards

"Being invisible doesn't block the wind created when your moving around"  
"I suppose, but it means you can't see this"

He parried her sword away, and swept her foot. His hand snaked around her waist and he held his sword to her neck, deactivating **[Stealth]** as the two looked at each other, blushing due to the lack of distance between them.

"I...think I win"

He hadn't intended to pull her so close, but he couldn't help when his eyes went down to her lips. He hesitated briefly before he started leaning in, Nel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Right before their lips could meet, a sound of chains rattling and something coming at them forced them apart. When they look at where they were standing, there was a spiked ball on a chain

"Rem! Calm..."

They heard Emilia's voice briefly, before it was silenced. The morningstar was pulled back into the darkness as the two stood back to back, weapons in hand

"This doesn't look good"  
"Nope"

The chains were a quick indication of where to block, but that only made it come at them faster and faster. Adenela was having no problem parrying it, but Kuro would be pushed back everytime

"Stop! Ram, do something"

The darkness was split apart by wind, revealing the blue haired maid, Rem, holding the morningstar and looking at them with a predatory expression on her face

"Rem, calm down, they were just sparring. I'm not in any danger"

Soon enough, Rem put away her weapon, calming herself and looking back to Emilia

"I am deeply sorry Miss Emilia, please warn us when magic is going to be used by someone other than yourself"

She walks over to Kuro and Adenela and bows to them, speaking low enough only they can hear her

"You smell like The Witch"

She goes and stands next to the pink haired maid, now known to be Ram

""Miss Emilia, our Lord, Master Roswaal, has finally returned home. Please, come inside""

* * *

Once they had arrived in the dining room, and had sat down, they met the one known as Roswaal

"My, my, what an interesting morning this has been. Barely even breakfast time and already there has been a fight"

He was dressed like a jester, his face was painted white, and his hair was a dark blue color. His heterochromatic yellow and blue eyes looked the two over as they all sat down. Across from them, was another strange person. She appeared young, with butterfly pupils, twin drill blonde hair, and a tiny crown on her head. In her lap was Puck, who was being spoon fed by her

"Beatrice is a bit strange, but she absolutely loves Puck" Emilia says  
"I see"  
"So, Kuro and Adenela right? I am the lord of this manor, Roswaal L Mathers at your service"

"**_[Observe]_**"

He had learned he could mentally say the commands, but it was quite hard to make it a constant habit

* * *

**Name: Roswaal L. Mathers/Roswaal A. Mathers**  
**Title: [Margrave] [Echidna's Apprentice] [Red] [Green] [Yellow]**  
**Race: [Spirit]**  
**Class: [Witch's Apprentice] Lv: Max**

**Hp: 4000/4000 Hp Regen: 40 per minute**  
**Mp: 5000/5000 Mp Regen: 50 per minute**

**Summary: Roswaal is over 400 years old, using the bodies of his descendants in order to continue his twisted goal of freeing his teacher [Echidna], The Witch of Greed. He is willing to use anyone or anything in order to accomplish his goal. His [Divine Protection of Sorcery] allows him to use all magic without any drawback, making him one of the most powerful mages in the world. He possesses a copy of [Echidna's Gospel Book], a book showing a more complete future than a [Witch Cult Gospel] ever will**

* * *

**Name: Ram**  
**Title: [Hornless]**  
**Race: [Oni Demon]**  
**Class: [Combat Maid]**

**Hp: 750/750 Hp Regen: 8 per minute**  
**Mp: 800/800 Mp Regen: 5 per minute**

**Summary: Ram is one of the last [Oni Demon]. Her clan was destroyed by the Witch Cult, led by Roswaal to the village. She is perfectly aware of that fact and used it to form a contract with Roswaal. The stipulation of said contract was that his life would be hers if the future ever deviated from [Echidna's Gospel Book]. Her [Divine Protection of Clairvoyance] allows her to see at great distances**

* * *

**Name: Rem**  
**Title: [The Defeated]**  
**Race: [Oni Demon]**  
**Class: [Combat Maid]**

**Hp: 2000/2000 Hp Regen: 20 per minute**  
**Mp: 2000/2000 Mp Regen: 20 per minute**

**Summary: Rem is one of the last [Oni Demon]. Her clan was destroyed by the Witch Cult, led by Roswaal to the village, not that she is aware of that last fact. She holds both respect to the point of worship and guilt toward her sister, ever since Ram's horn was lost during the Witch Cult raid on her home**

* * *

"_Well that's not terrifying at all_" He mentally thinks, now more concerned about the situation

"...are you from?"  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I asked where you were from"  
"That's a good question"  
"You don't know?"  
"Nope, been traveling as long as I can remember"  
"And you Adenela, same story?"  
"Yes"  
"That is disconcerting, especially with the current climate of Lugnica"  
"Oh?...do tell"  
"You claim to know nothing? Very well, the Kingdom of Lugnica is currently without a ruler. The Council of Wise Men running the kingdom at the moment are in the process of selecting a new king"  
"...you or Emilia?"  
"My, my, how quick on the uptake. Miss Emilia is one of the candidates to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Lugnica"  
"Alright"  
"You don't seem very bothered by that information" Emilia says, confused  
"Why should I be? If you actually cared about that pomp and circumstance, you'd have said something when we met"

She giggled, and for some reason, that seemed to relax Roswaal and the maids, who up until that point were rather tense

"...And you three...just ask the questions you want too. Now that I know the full story, I can see how my being here is rather suspect"  
"Are you a member of the Witch Cult?" Rem asks

With one sentence, the tension was back in full force. The room even seemed to get colder

"I am not, though I have a pretty good idea why you think otherwise. Puck?"  
"Yeah, right, he was kidnapped for maybe ten minutes or so. Lia healed everyone's injuries while he was gone...By the time he got back, he smelled alot like the guy who took him. The Witch's Scent"  
"Hmm, such a strange circumstance. Who is this man?" Roswaal asks, his face a strange mixture of shock and curiosity  
"Dunno, but he wanted me to protect her from Elsa. Didn't say why"  
"And did he say anything else?"  
"Nah, he was pretty incoherent after a minute or two"  
"I see, in any case...what would you like as a reward for saving Miss Emilia and recovering her insignia?"

His ears perked up at the reward, and it took him a moment to notice they were now staring intently at the appendages that had been freed from his hair

"Gotta learn to hide these better...Any reward I want"  
"Yes, but another question if you don't mind...Are you an elf?"  
"No, a Spriggan"  
"Hmm, it has been some time since your race has been seen. I think my ancestor a few generations back was the last to see one"

Kuro held his head on his hand, thinking on what would be the best reward to ask for

"Can I live here?"  
"I did say anything you want. So...if that is your wish, welcome to the mansion, please do enjoy your time here"

It was pretty clear to him that he'd made a few mistakes so far, even so, it would be a pain to do this all again if Vega didn't like his progress

Ram had absconded him as soon as breakfast finished, claiming that if he was to live at the mansion, he wouldn't cast a bad impression. Their first stop was getting his cloak to Rem for mending, so he wouldn't 'look like a savage'. Soon enough he was left in his room with a map and a book on the language of this world

"Nel, this seems like something an Order would be good for"  
"I...would agree with that"

She put her hands on the two items

"**By Ishtar, grant this Order**"

The book and scroll faded into particles, flowing into the duo

* * *

**You can now read and write the language of the world**

**You now have a map. Saying 'Map' will make it appear**

* * *

"That was easy"  
"O-orders are useful for that"

The door burst open, with Rem looking in once, examining the room, before closing the door and walking away

"That blue maid doesn't trust us"  
"Can you blame her? I smell like the Cult that destroyed her people"

At Adenela's confusion, he realized she didn't see the recent screens. An interesting function of his Gamer System was the **[Log]**, showing recent events concerning him. He went through it and pulled up the screens he got from **[Observe]**, showing them to her as realization appears

"I see, this could be an a-asset, or a problem, depending on how we use it"

A knock at the door interrupts their thoughts. Emilia enters, Puck on her shoulder

"Puck says he's ready to go"  
"Alright"

The small cat flies over and lands on Kuro's shoulder

"Sorry about Rem, you being here brought up something with her past"  
"The Witch's Cult?"  
"Yeah...lets get a move on, its a fair distance"

Kuro picks up Adenela bridal style, causing her to squeak as he kicks open the window

"We'll be back later Emilia, don't wait up for us"

He spreads his wings and takes off, soaring into the air and away from the mansion

"So, where is the center of Irlam Forest?"  
"You don't even know that?" The spirit asks  
"Only just learned about the weapon a few days ago"

Puck shook his head with a smile, using his paw to point in a general direction

"Tell me when we get close, I'd prefer not to get shot down today"  
"I'll try, but sensing magic traps is kind of an obscure art"  
"Hmm"

He passed the nearby village and was soon flying over the forest

"Its so much easier to travel in the air"  
"I k-know I certainly have a good v-view"

Adenela had long since snuggled into him, her arms around his neck and her head against his chest

"You two are interesting, you know? When I saw in your heads, I noticed you've known each other less than a week...yet you act like you've known each other for years"

He looked down to his companion, happily nodding off in his arms. The sight caused a warmth in his chest, though he wasn't really sure what it was. Having no real comparison for the majority of his feelings made them seem strange to him, embarassment and joy were pretty much the only ones he knew, and half the time he wondered why he didn't just turn on **[Gamer's Mind]** and ignore them completely.

"This...does feel nice though" He notes, holding her a bit tighter

It was the same warmth that appeared when he held her after their duel. He didn't know why he had leaned in to kiss her, nor did he know why she did the same

"Is that love? Damn this is confusing" He mentally wonders

* * *

It had taken them another ten minutes to get to where Puck said was 'Probably the center'. The trio stopped, the small cat spirit looking at them

"Kuro...what are you going to do once you get the sword?" Puck asked  
"Honestly...I haven't thought that far ahead. I just want the weapon"  
"Such a simple answer...dunno how long its been since I met someone like you"

Puck floated out a bit, holding out his paw and tapping against the air, a translucent dome briefly appearing every time he did so

"You can go through it if you want. But once you do then things will start attacking"  
"We'll just have to wait and see. **[Stealth]**"

He felt himself become invisible and cautiously flapped his wings, sending them through the barrier

"We don't have long before this fades...And I'm not 100% certain that its actually working"  
"Nothing has been f-fired at us?"

As if hearing her, balls of energy shot up from the ground at them. Unused to evasive maneuvers with his wings, he was only able to evade a few before being shot down. As they spiraled down, he tried to right himself and use his wings to steady them

"Kuro!"  
"I'm trying"

He didn't know which way was up at this point, but he decided straightening themselves was more important. He flapped his wings as strong as he could, and they did steady themselves...in the wrong direction. All he had managed to do was point them towards the trees instead of the ground. He impacted the tree, Adenela had fallen from his arms and a particularly large branch had impacted his chest, knocking all the breath out of his lungs. He lied there for several minutes, getting his breath back

* * *

**Hp: 102/250**

* * *

"That...could have been worse...You okay Nel?!"  
"Somewhat!"

He looked around, finally seeing her on the branch below him, in a very similar position

"Puck?!"  
"I've been better" He says, poking his head out of a mass of leaves

He jumps down to the branch below and helps Adenela to her feet

"Up you go"

He picks her up again and flaps his wings, causing their slow descent to the ground. Puck lands on top of his head and the trio start walking deeper into the forest

"Well, now that the fun part's over, you should probably know that something's coming"

Adenela took out her sword and Puck conjured spears of ice

"Hang on, before you do that, let me try something"

He pulled out the second volume of his Yin Magic tomes, skimming through it and finding the spell he wanted. He held out his hand, knowing he probably only had enough to do this once

"El Minya"

Fourty stakes of dark purple mana shot forward and into the trees. Seconds later, the sounds of explosions and shrieking from various animals were heard. Once the dust had nearly settled, they saw the true damage his spell did

"Impressive Kuro, you knocked down a good path for us"  
"Hope that did it, the cost was far too much for me to be comfortable with"

They look ahead, seeing that Kuro's spell had basically created a road, fallen trees forming a stright path for 50 or so meters. Puck closed his eyes, twitching his ears every couple seconds until he nodded his head

"I think we're good...for now at least"

He moved away the screens, only focusing on the fact he leveled up, and that meant his Hp and Mp were refilled. They started walking, climbing over the remains of the trees as they traveled closer to their destination. They did hear the occasional growling and spotted red eyes in the brush, yet nothing jumped out at them after their inital confrontation

"Do you think they're afraid?"  
"Demon Beasts don't get afraid, they get smarter. You should actually be very cautious if they aren't attacking, that means they're thinking"

They kept Puck's warning in mind as they traveled deeper into the forest. Kuro had noticed the number of eyes watching them had been gradually increasing, and he had a feeling if they took the sword, an onslaught on monsters would be waiting for them. For a time, they were in the dense woods again, having passed by the cleared path

"How much farther do you think it is?"  
"I can sense something, so I'd say maybe 20 minutes?" Puck remarks

The cat wasn't too far off the mark. Pretty soon after the suggested time, they saw a clearing in the woods. Upon reaching the clearing, they saw a stone road, leading into the center of the clearing, where a single stone chest sat on a sort of altar. Their gazes were quickly drawn to what was beneath the altar, a large sleeping dog, at least twice that of a normal human, with spotted fur

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Spotted King Dog]**

**Hp: 1000/1000**

**Attack Power: 150**  
**Defense: 300**  
**Resistance: 300**

**Summary: Created by the Witch of Gluttony to solve world hunger. Enormous dog like creatures that are easily twice as large as humans and a pelt that defends against most normal powers**

* * *

"Interesting, someone really went to a lot of trouble to defend this thing" Puck notes

He looked to Adenela, and the two were having a sort of mental debate. She clearly thought about it and gave a shrug. He unsheathed his weapon and gestured for them to stay here

"**[Stealth]**"

He vanished, and in his invisible state, doused himself in **[Karnago Powder]**. When he had seen what it would do, he was certain it would be useful.

* * *

**[Karnago Powder]**  
**\- Powder that erases a person's odor when used**

* * *

He slowly approached the altar, and if all went the way he hoped, he would merely open the chest, get what he came for, and then leave as fast as possible. It was truly an optimistic plan, and he had no idea why he thought it would work, but he had no alternative that didn't directly threaten his life

"So far so good..."

He was within 20 feet of the Altar, and the dog seemed to have gotten bigger. There was only one set of stairs, but that didn't matter, he walked to the wall, noting it was maybe a 20 foot climb. Using** [Wall Run]** for the first time was strange, the feeling of defying gravity by walking up the side of the altar. He felt that pressure on his body as he continued to walk, that feeling of being pulled to the ground seemingly increased due to his unnatural circumstances

"There..."

He grabbed the edge, swinging his leg over and pulling himself up onto solid ground again. When he came face to face with the altar, there were strange characters on it, it felt like a language of some sort. Somewhere toward the end of the many characters, it turned into the native language

* * *

**...I know not how I ended up here, in this strange world, but I know it is not my own. I have adapted, I have learned their language and accepted that I will never return to my own world, to my own people. Whomever reads this now, who has braved all the traps and whatever species of monster has made this forest their home, I leave you my final creation, made with the strange abilities granted to me by this place, in hopes it will aid you as it aided me.**  
**\- Armuck Flintbreaker, Master Blacksmith**

* * *

He placed his hands on the edge of the chest, pushing on it and attempts to force it open. He felt it give slightly, a dusty smell emanating from the inside. It took a good two or three minutes, but soon enough, the slab moved enough that he could get into it, but not so far as to fall and wake the giant dog. Once the sunlight illuminated the insides, he saw his prize. On the inside was the sword of his desires, sheathed, with a jet black grip. The hilt had two parts to it, the normal horizontal hilt, and a secondary one in the shape of a 'V'. There was an additional find inside, a strange leather bound book

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Platinum Darkblade]**  
**\- The strongest man made weapon, born through forbidden blacksmithing**  
**\- Weapon Power: Str + 350**

* * *

**[Martial Arts Compendium]**  
**\- A compendium of techniques from another world, gathered by its ruler for the elite to use**  
**\- Details all techniques related to the Magic of Warriors**

* * *

He gingerly took the weapon in his hands, tossing the book into his inventory as he focused on the magnificent weapon in his hand. It would allow him to kill weaker opponents instantly, and the things he could do with it made his head spin

"Hello beautiful"

He looks back to the others, holding the blade up triumphantly as the others seem to be trying to tell him something. They were making numerous hand gestures and seemed rather frantic, but due to the distance he couldn't make out what they were trying to nonverbally tell him. He gave up trying to figure out what they were saying and summoned his wings, bending his knees slightly before he soared into the air

"Watch out!"  
"Get down!"

He only had time to widen his eyes before he was punted to the ground by a large paw. When he got his bearings, the animal was standing 5 feet away from his, growling as its blood red eyes stared him down and drool falling from its mouth. Despite every instinct he had telling him to run, all he could do was grin

"Alright then..."

He unsheathed his new weapon, holding it in his right as he took his** [Steel Sword]** into his left

"...Lets see what you've got!"

His **[Steel Sword]** fell through his hand, as if he was intangible

* * *

**Perk: [Dual Blades] not present**  
**Unable to Dual Wield**

* * *

"...Well shit"

He tossed the weaker sword into his inventory and held the remaining blade out to the side

"...Doesn't matter, I'll still kill you, mutt"

The large dog lunged forward, claws raised as Kuro used his wings to dodge and end up behind the creature

"**[Vertical Square]**"

Instead of slashing the creature four times, it jumped into the air and dodged them all. The creature howled, and the entire forest seemed to respond to its voice as a stampede seemed to be approaching

"Kuro! Get out of there"

He turned, seeing hordes of creatures attacking Adenela and Puck

"If I were you, I'd hurry up Kuro, before something happens you can't take back"

Puck's momentary distraction proved to be Kuro's undoing, as the creature pawed him again and sent his body into the altar wall, forming a nice sized crater

"Ugh...that really hurt"

* * *

**Hp: 24/250**

* * *

The creature lunged at him again, its open maw getting closer and closer to his torso

"Damn, and here I thought I actually had a chance"  
"_I did too, though I also thought you were smarter_"

Everything seemed to stop, and when he looked around, everything except him and a hooded Vega were grey and unmoving

"..._Seems I was wrong on both accounts_"

Vega walked towards him and held out a hand. When he pulled Kuro up the hooded man shook his head with a sigh

"_I actually thought you wouldn't need my help_"  
"I don't"  
"_Really now? If I release this, then you'll go back to being dogfood while your friends try hopelessly to get to you_"

Kuro frowned, clearly upset by this turn of events

"What happened before we parted last time?"  
"_Don't worry too much about it...It probably won't happen again_...**so, little friend, I'll ask again, do you want my help?**"  
"You didn't ask the first time...but fine. Don't trust you worth a damn but I guess I don't have a choice"  
"**Excelent, excelent, excelent**..._Take my hand_"

He held out his hand and Kuro knew, that by taking it, something would change...something big

"This better be worth it"  
"**Believe me...This is going to be fun, fun, fun, so much fun...**"

Kuro takes his hand and a wind picks up, even though everything was still frozen. Vega's hood had opened slightly, revealing a feral smile and a pair of strange blood red eyes. He seems to fade into nothing as time resumes. The creature's jaws close on his stomach and he felt them puncture the skin, and subsequently, his organs. He was numb after a few moments, barely feeling the blood leaving his body, or the creature's jaws biting into him repeatedly. He barely was able to make out Adenela rushing towards him, bloody tears streaking down her face

* * *

**What did you all think of my slight OC? Is it rather obvious I took inspiration from Overlord? That's certainly where the Martial Arts Compendium is going to come into play**

**Though, we won't see Kuro use it for a while, as the whole situation made it more of a side note and thus, quickly forgotten**

**I figured it made sense for things like people or items to occasionally wander into the world, its how Subaru ended up there after all**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up? Been a minute since I've posted anything. Honestly, with everything going on, I kinda lost the motivation to write. While its still not back yet, I'm getting there**

**Enjoy this chapter, where several things become clear and a new plot develops**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_He held out his hand and Kuro knew, that by taking it, something would change...something big_

_"This better be worth it"_  
_"**Believe me...This is going to be fun, fun, fun, so much fun...**"_

_Kuro takes his hand and a wind picks up, even though everything was still frozen. Vega's hood had opened slightly, revealing a feral smile and a pair of strange blood red eyes. He seems to fade into nothing as time resumes. The creature's jaws close on his stomach and he felt them puncture the skin, and subsequently, his organs. He was numb after a few moments, barely feeling the blood leaving his body, or the creature's jaws biting into him repeatedly. He barely was able to make out Adenela rushing towards him, bloody tears streaking down her face_

* * *

He found himself within a void, and in the distace saw a black outline of a woman with silver orbs for eyes. She smiled and waved at him, and in his mind, he heard the voice of Vega

"**Welcome to our world**..._First time was pretty hard for me as well_"

As his eyes closed, he heard one last time from the questionably insane man

"..._If you talk about it, the smell will get worse...just a bit of advice_"

* * *

He was screaming, why? He wasn't sure himself, nevertheless he found himself howling at the top of his lungs, swinging wildly as someone tried to get a hold of him

"Kuro! Kuro, your okay. I'm...I-I'm so glad your okay"

It took him a moment to register her voice, and another to realize it was Adenela holding onto him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as he looked around. In the corner, was the twin maids he had come to know as Rem and Ram

"Ho-honored Guest...can you please put down the weapon?" Ram asks calmly, and with a bit of fear

He looked to his hand, quickly dropping the **[Platinum Darkblade]** as he took stock of where he was. It seemed he was back in the manor, and since he didn't have any marks on his chest, he could only assume healing of some sort

"...out..."  
"Honore..."  
"Get out!"

The maids quickly left the room as Kuro swiped his hand, trying to make sense of what happened

* * *

**You have beaten numerous foes. + 6550Exp**  
**You have leveled up**  
**You have gained skills**  
**Unique perk has been gained due to outside interferance**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 14 - 17 Exp: 600/3000**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 14/20 | Exp: 1700/3000**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 1150/1150 Mp Regen: 46 per minute**

**Str: 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 40 - 46**  
**Spd: 25**  
**Wis: 40 - 46**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 40 - 46**

**Status Points: 20**  
**Perk Points: 1 - 2**

* * *

**[El Minya] - Active - 500Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic functioning the same as [Minya] but increases the number of stakes to 40**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag * 5**

* * *

**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a new skill:**  
**[Steal] has been modified**

* * *

**[Create Illusion] - Active - 250Mp per minute**  
**\- One can create any illusion they desire**  
**\- They are incorporeal and thus, cannot physically interact with the world**

**[Steal] - Active - 100Mp**  
**\- Use magic to steal an item from a target using your skills as a master thief**  
**\- Certain circumstances and skills increase the chance of success**

* * *

**Unique Perk has been gained:**  
**[Return by Death]**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: 1st Day]**

* * *

**You have died**  
**[Return by Death] has activated**

* * *

**[Gamer's Mind] has partially negated [Terror]**

* * *

**Completed Story Quest: Starting Life from Zero?**  
**\- Something seems to have reset time by a day. Why? Who?**  
**\- Update: You know who is looping time, find out why and how**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out why time has looped: [X]**  
**Find out who has looped time: [X]**  
**Find out how time has looped: [X]**  
**Rewards:**  
**[Return by Death], [Platinum Darkblade]**

* * *

"I...I died"  
"I-it was horrible...I...I saw your life fading away"

He looked down to Nel, seeing she was in worse shape than he was. He pulled her close, resting his head on top of hers as she cried

"I'm right here Nel, and I'm not going anywhere"  
"...Promise me..."  
"Huh?"

She pushed him back against the headboard, looking deeply into his grey eyes with her puffy red ones

"Promise you'll never leave me. Tell me that you won't ever leave me alone"

Her voice was desperate, and something about the way she said it made him pause. She was asking him to stay by her side, to be with her forever. The thought of it didn't actually sound too bad, it even caused that strange familiar warmth in his chest

"I'm here Nel, now and forever"

His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his

"Kuro! Are you okay?"

He heard Emilia's voice on the other side of the door, forcing him and Nel to stop inches before something finally happened

"I promise Nel, we'll see where that leads later. Gimme a minute Emilia!"

He got out of bed, putting on his shirt and placing his sheathed weapon next to his now unblemished cloak as he pondered another issue

"If I...died...then why do I still have the sword? It being a quest reward almost makes it sound like...it knew I would end up there..."  
"K-kuro?"

He turned, seeing her white as a sheet as she looked over his still open screens

"I know Nel, I know. Get dressed, we'll figure this out later"

He decided it was easier to leave his ears uncovered, if only to speed the conversation along. It was already a pain to have to repeat the entire day, at least they wouldn't have to go after the **[Platinum Darkblade]** again, unless he wanted another one, but that wouldn't be happening till he was far stronger

"Kuro?"

He turned, seeing Nel sitting at a mirror holding a brush

"Little help?"

Since they restarted the day, her hair was once more unkempt and knotted

"Sure Nel"

He took the brush from her hand and ran it through her dark purple locks

"When was the last time you brushed it before the bath?"  
"I...I'm not sure"  
"So why do you care so much now?"

He could see her blush in the mirror, looking away from his eyes

"I...I wanna look nice for you K-kuro"  
"Your beautiful Nel, you can look however you like and I'd say the same thing...and...done"

He placed the brush down and admired his work, he had untangled her hair until it was straight, if not slightly curly. He did however, leave one piece of her unkempt hair, which she was quick to point out

"Why did you leave these?" She asks, gesturing to the pair of horn shaped knots on either side of her head  
"Because they suit you"

"She's so amazing"

That stray thought had caused a blush to cross his face, and his smile to widen as his chuckle into a full blown laugh

"Come on Nel, we have a story to make up"

The two walked to the door, opening it as Kuro attempted to look sorry and uncomfortable when meeting the gaze of Emilia and the maids

"S-sorry about before...I don't like people seeing me...when I have my night terrors" He says, lying through his teeth  
"Night Terrors?"  
"Do you know what it feels like to die? To actually know the blood was leaving your body...the cold numbness as your life fades"

He didn't even have to fake this part, it was still so fresh in his mind that he could easily draw upon it

* * *

**[Gamer's Mind] has partially negated [Terror]**

* * *

He shook his head, the calming feeling of his ability bringing him back to reality

"...Because I do...and it is beyond terrifying. That's why Nel has to sleep with me, to keep me from moving around and doing something in my sleep"  
"...Why were you holding a sword?" Rem asks  
"I...I honestly don't know, I don't remember going to sleep with it"

It was the truth...from their point of view at least. In this timeline it simply appeared in his hand while he slept, and while that was suspicious, magic explained away alot of random occurances. The maids didn't seem to like his explanation, but he saw acceptance in their eyes

"Would you like a tour Kuro? Adenela?"  
"I would prefer to take a bath first" Nel remarks  
"Right, right...almost forgot myself actually. Give me a moment and I'll join you" Emilia says  
"Actually, I'm going to bathe with Kuro, if you don't mind?"

Just like last time, Emilia was red-faced but nodded her head

"W-when your done...can you join me in the garden?"  
"Sure"  
"Yep"

* * *

"Getting used to this yet, Kuro?"  
"I think so...It feels a bit more natural now at least" He said, washing the shampoo from her hair

They may had only done this together the one time, but it seemed to be becoming a routine for them, especially since neither was nearly as embarrassed as last time

"Hey Nel? If we were going to take a bath, why did you have me brush your hair?"

She looked a bit embarrassed as she looked off to the side, muttering barely loud enough for him to hear

"I...wa-wanted you to touch me...as much as possible"  
"Is there...something you want to tell me Adenela?" He whispers into her ear

Without really thinking, his arms came around her waist, and she leaned her head back into his chest

"I...I think you know K-kuro"  
"Mmm...I have a good idea, but I'd like to be sure"

She turned herself around, straddling his hips as her face neared his

"If your going to make me say it...Then its going to be special. Not like this, where its evoking the w-wrong feeling"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up, walking to the door with a sway in her hips

"I...think I get it now" He mutters, seemingly coming to a realization

She reached the door, turning her head back with a smirk

"You coming h-handsome? Or do you need some alone time"

The blush on her face told him it actually took a bit of courage to tease him like that. He grinned, and followed her back to their room

* * *

When they left their room next, Kuro wore his cloak and sword while Adenela wore her new black dress.

"Window?"  
"Sure" She says with a giggle

Instead of opening the window and then helping her, he picked her up and rushed through it, using his wings to keep them from hitting the ground. He casually flew them over to the gazebo where he knew Emilia would be and once they got there, gingerly placed her on the ground as he landed and retracted his wings. As they sat down, he briefly felt an itching in between his shoulders, but it quickly faded

"_Wings want to be out...doesn't feel right keeping them in anymore_" He mentally thinks

"How are you Emilia? No anxiety or worry remaining since last night?"  
"Hmm? Oh no, nothing to worry about here. Do you like the dress I gave you Adenela?"  
"I do, it looks good on me"

Puck emerged from Emilia's hair, yawning as he perched himself on her shoulder

"Morning Lia, Kuro, Adenela...I'll never be able to repay what you did for Lia...but I'm sure I'll figure something out"  
"If I asked you for training, could you help me?"  
"Sure, no problem. Adenela?"  
"I'd appreciate a few favors here and there. Three?"  
"Done, bit surprised you two didn't ask for more"  
"This is plenty, when can we get started?" Kuro asks  
"After breakfast works for me, I need to arrange a few things" He says, stretching his paws over his head  
"Great. Because I need to get strong, and fast...I'm weak right now...far too weak"  
"And yet you managed to make Elsa retreat"  
"Because I fought smart, she didn't know me or what I could do. She won't make that mistake again"

Puck opened his mouth to respond, when the twin maids came out to invite them inside

* * *

He squirmed in his chair, reaching behind him and scratching in between his shoulders every couple seconds. Things had changed a bit, when they had arrived in the dining room, Puck went and spoke to the blue haired maid instead of being absconded by Beatrice, no one questioned whether he was a part of the Witch Cult, and neither was there an explanation of Lugnica's royal selection

"...If that is what you want, then welcome to the mansion. I hope you can call this place your home" Roswaal says  
"Lord Roswaal, if I may ask a question?" Rem says  
"You may"  
"Lord Kuro...where are you from?"  
"Kararagi, our names somewhat give that away, don't they?"

The blue haired maid nods her head, accepting the answer without any further questions. The book of maps and language explained a bit about each country, including a few common names. It didn't take long to realize their names made it seem like that was where they were from. It also explained why they didn't like it in the last timeline when he said he didn't know where he was from

"Now then, if that is all, I am quite famished"  
"My apologies Master Roswaal"  
"Think nothing of it my dear"

Breakfast was brought out and occured the same as last time, making quiet smalltalk that would be forgotten by their next interation. The only useful tidbits he had picked up was that Beatrice was the guardian of a sort of forbidden library and that Rem didn't seem to hate him yet

* * *

"Alright Puck, how is this going to work?"  
"Your trainer should be here in a moment"

He heard the rattling of a chain and was instantly on guard. He turned, seeing Rem holding a Morningstar and walking towards them

"Lord Puck, I have come as you asked"  
"Great, I need you to spar with Kuro. He needs to get stronger and your one of the best fighters in the mansion"  
"Thank you for the praise"

Kuro faced Rem, the two spaced maybe 30 feet apart

"Ready...go!"

Kuro's skillset was varied, but was ultimately meant to be used in a fast paced, quick attack. In situations like these, he would not do well and he knew that, nevertheless, he would still try, because this would improve him, and hopefully give him Exp. As the Morningstar came flying at him, he deflected it and activated **[Create Illusion]**, a dozen clones of him shooting out in all directions

"Rem can smell you, that won't work!"

The spike ball was swung in a circle, dispersing his illusions while he had to jump to avoid getting hit. He spread his wings and flew into the air, using it to get momentum behind his slash

"El Huma"

Spikes of ice shot towards him, three impacting his chest as he had to twist to avoid the other five that would have hit him. He impacted the ground and moved quickly to stand up

"Damn, we're fighting serious? Why didn't you say so. **[Vorpal Strike]**"

He lunged at the maid, his sword glowing bright crimson. With her weapon already extended, she had to move to dodge, but he was ready for that

"**[Slant]**, **[Snake Bite]**"

Three slashes, one diagonal and two horizontal. In theory, it blocked all manor of escape by covering all the bases of where she could go

"Huma"

His theory was proven wrong when a dome of translucent blue light blocked all his attacks

"Your pretty good"  
"You are...suprising"  
"I'll take that as a compliment. You showed me some of your moves, so I guess it's fair I show you mi..."

She had lunged forward, hitting him in the gut and sending him flying. He hit the ground and rolled for several feet before coming to a stop

"Talking in a fight is only acceptable when your sure of your strength. So at the moment, Rem thinks you need to be silent"

* * *

**Hp: 215/250**

* * *

He growled and spat out some blood, standing up and pointing his sword at her

"**[Shamak]**, **[Stealth]**, **[Steal]**"

* * *

**[Morningstar] - Chance: 67%**  
**[Maid Uniform] - Chance: 54%**

* * *

He was successful in stealing her weapon, tossing it to the side as he rushed forward, knowing roughly where she was. He laid his sword on his shoulder, ready to use **[Slant]** when a kick sent him flying again

"You are good at hiding, but your scent still gives you away"

He heard her weapon being swung again and soon enough the darkness was dispersed

"...Your fighting is not bad overall, but you have little to no experience in straightforward combat. If that was all, we are done for now"

He wasn't sure what he was thinking in that moment, or if he was even thinking at all. He took the translucent **[Exp Crystal]** from his inventory and slammed it against his chest, causing it to disperse into particles. Screens appeared but he swiped them away, only focusing on his new skills

"Hmm? What did..."

He split apart, dozens of clones appearing as they ran in circles, confusing the original amongst the clones. Each of them held the same sword, and cast the same shadow

"How...there's no way"

The army rushed forward, causing her to raise her weapon and lunge back while swinging it. Each clone dodged, either through sliding under the weapon or flapping their wings to get above it. As Rem readied her weapon again, she was taken off guard by the clones speaking in unison

""**[Stealth]**""

As they disappeared, she raised her nose, only to widen her eyes when she smelled nothing. She was attacked from all angles, some of them she recognized as the skills he used before and others were ones she hadn't seen before. Cuts littered her body as the clones reappeared a distance away, each bearing the same cocky grin as they disappeared, leaving only the original in their place

"So, done underestimating me?"  
"Yes"

A single white horn appeared on her forehead as she shot forward, much faster than before

"Lets go, this is getting fun"

With a grin on both of their faces they charged forward, a fire in both of their eyes

* * *

"So...how...did I do?"

The two lay on the ground, a few feet from the other, panting from exhaustion and pain as Emilia healed them

"Not as good as Rem but...you did well"  
"You know, for having a weaker constitution, I certainly seemed to keep up"  
"Because your powers and skills are all magical while Rem is a mostly physical fighter who uses magic"  
"Heh, I suppose"  
"Rem wanted to ask you something, and since she understands you a bit better she will listen to your response"  
"Okay?"  
"Why do you smell like the Witch?"  
"..."

He was certain that **[Return by Death]** gave him the smell, if Vega's words were any indication, but he couldn't really talk about it if he wanted the smell to remain as light as it seemed

"...I'm cursed..."

He had figured out a while ago this was likely the failure penalty to his first quest. He would have been forced to relive the day over and over until he saved Emilia from Elsa. So he had decided to use this as part of his story

"I don't know who did it, or the full extent of what it does, but I'm reasonably certain that's why I smell like I do"

Rem was silent, and once Emilia had finished healing him he turned to her, seeing a look of contemplation on her face

"Rem...believes you"

She stood up, walking towards him as he did the same. When they were in arm's distance, he held out a hand

"Tie?"  
"Sure" She said with a giggle

They shook hands and Puck and Adenela came over to them

"That was a great fight you two"  
"The only way it would have been more intense was if it was life or death"

He chuckled, in another timeline, that probably would have come to pass, but this time, he had a basis for trust. Everyone goes back inside, and soon enough, Kuro and Adenela find themselves back in their room

"Was using the Exp Crystal really worth it?"  
"Honestly? Probably not, but I wasn't thinking"

He swiped his hand and all the screens he had ignored came to the front of his vision

* * *

**You have used [Exp Crystal]. + 5 Levels**  
**You have fought the Oni Demon, Rem. + 6500Exp**  
**You have leveled up**  
**You have gained skills**  
**Skills have been modified**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 17 - 23 Exp: 3100/4500**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 1450/1450 Mp Regen: 58 per minute**

**Str: 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 46 - 58**  
**Spd: 25**  
**Wis: 46 - 58**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 46 - 58**

**Status Points: 50**  
**Perk Points: 2 - 3**

* * *

**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a new skill**  
**[Spriggan] Heritage and [Thief] class has generated a new skill**  
**[Spriggan] Heritage and a level 19 [Thief] class has halfed the cost of all skills of the [Thief Class]**  
**All skills relating to [Thief] class have been modified**  
**Skill: [Shamak] remains unchanged due to being modified from skill [Smokescreen]**  
**[Spriggan] Heritage and a level 20 [Thief] class has generated a unique Perk**

* * *

**[Wall Run] - Active - 5Mp per second**  
**\- By transferring mana to your feet, you can run on walls**

**[Stealth] - Active - 25Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic designed to make yourself invisible, as well as silence your footsteps and sounds**  
**\- Additionally, your scent is hidden and the wind is not affected by your movement**  
**\- Users of this ability are completely undetectable through most physical or magical means**

**[Steal] - Active - 50Mp**  
**\- Use magic to steal an item from a target using your skills as a master thief**  
**\- Certain circumstances and skills increase the chance of success**

**[Search] - Active - 125Mp**  
**\- Using specified criteria, one can search for anything, including treasure or even people**

**[Create Illusion] - Active - 125Mp per minute**  
**\- One can create any illusion they desire**  
**\- They are incorporeal and thus, cannot physically interact with the world**

**[Create Nightmare] - Active - 250Mp per minute**  
**\- By drawing from a targets fears, you can manifest their worst Nightmare**  
**\- This skill causes terror within their targets**

**[Create Physical Illusion] - Active - 750Mp per minute**  
**\- By weaving Yin Magic into your illusions, they become physical**  
**\- One can create physical illusions that can interact with the world**

* * *

**[Usurper] - Perk**  
**\- One of a Spriggan's greatest assets is their ability to steal, and by defeating creatures and people, a Spriggan can acquire their powers**  
**\- For every person or creature you defeat, you may gain Racial Traits, Skills, Perks, and Spells**

* * *

"Nel?"  
"I see it...that's very impressive Kuro, and e-extremely useful. Why don't you c-check your perks next?"

He dismissed the screens and pulled up the perk list

* * *

**Perk Points: 3**  
**Perk List:**  
**[Night Vision] - 1 Perk Point**  
**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**  
**[Battle Healing I] - 2 Perk Points**  
**[Enhancement of [Inheritor of Alfheim]] - 2 Perk Points**  
**[Inheritor of Aincrad] - 3 Perk Points**

* * *

"We were right Nel"

* * *

**[Night Vision] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- As a creature of darkness, you can see in places others cannot**  
**\- This perk grants the ability to see in total darkness**

**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- Any deal made with a [Spriggan] must be upheld**  
**\- Those who make such deals lose their souls if they try to back out of the deal**

**[Battle Healing I] - 2 Perk Points**  
**\- Recover small amounts of Hp over time**  
**\- Gain an extra 100% Hp regen**

**[Enhancement of [Inheritor of Alfheim]] - 2 Perk Points (One time only)**  
**\- You have inherited the will of the Fairies of Alfheim**  
**\- Grants special options for skills and perks as you level up**  
**\+ 5 Mag per level up**  
**\+ 5 Wis per level up**  
**\+ 5 Res per level up**

**[Inheritor of Aincrad] - 3 Perk Points**  
**\- You have inherited the will of the Swordsmen of Aincrad**  
**\- Grants special options for skills and perks as you level up**  
**\+ 2 Str per level up**  
**\+ 2 Vit per level up**  
**\+ 2 Spd per level up  
\+ 2 Def per level up  
**

* * *

"Damn, all extremely useful options"  
"I-it's all down to how you want to proceed. Trying to be balanced, or picking a sp-specialization, because I know your getting one of the more expensive ones"

She was right of course, as he needed as much as he could get right now. It also begged the question, did he want to go wholly magical? Or did he want to mix in some physical as well. He could always come back and get the other options, but right now would determine how he would fight in the foreseeable future

"This is a tough choice"  
"Take your time, it'll be several hours before dinner"

* * *

He sat cross-legged on the bed while Adenela had left the room. He had been thinking for a good while now, hours had passed and he still hadn't come to much of a decision. The magical aspects of his powers were clearly new to him, and the physical powers and sword skills were obviously from his past life

"Fuck it"

He took a coin out of his inventory and held it, having come to a decision

"Heads I take the enhancement, tails I spend all my points on that Inheritor of Aincrad"

He tossed the coin in the air, and once he caught it, he knew what to do. This whole test was never to use fate to decide, but to see which one he was more dissapointed not to have, and now he had an answer

* * *

**Perk Enhanced: [Inheritor of Alfheim]**  
**Perk Gained: [Night Vision]**

* * *

He opened up his stats sheet and dumped most of his points into his magical stats, cementing his decision to become a magically inclined being

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 23 Exp: 3100/4500**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 1750/1750 Mp Regen: 70 per minute**

**Str: 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 58 - 70**  
**Spd: 25**  
**Wis: 58 - 70**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 58 - 70**

**Status Points: 50 - 14**  
**Perk Points: 0**

* * *

**Class: [Thief] has been maxed out. Please choose a new class:**  
**[Shaman]**  
**[Assassin]**  
**[Swordsman]**

* * *

"Not a lot of options there" He mutters, narrowing his eyes

* * *

**The class you have chosen has very little room for evolution. If you choose [Assassin], the selection will not change, so it is recomended to acquire additional classes first if none are desirable**

* * *

"Wasn't an option anyway, but alright"

The option for this was far easier than the previous one, if he was more magically inclined and he couldn't choose **[Assassin]**, then he would officially become a **[Shaman]**

* * *

**Class Gained: [Shaman]**

* * *

**[Shaman] - Class**  
**\- A class focused on Dark Magic and Curses typically found in [Gusteko]**  
**\- People of this class are normally regarded as suspicious and are best avoided**

* * *

**Skill Gained:**  
**[Summon Spirit] - Active - 200Mp**  
**\- Summon a spirit to do your bidding**  
**\- Spirits can be dismissed and summoned at will**  
**Spirits Available:**  
**[Living Armor] [Cannibal Spirit] [Ignis Fatuus]**

* * *

"Huh, that's different than I expected" He muttered

He didn't see himself as much of a summoner, but supposed the option would come in handy one day. He opened the window in his room and sat on the ledge, enjoying the light breeze on his face and wings

"I think this might be the better loop, lot more trust in it at least"

He placed a hand on the wall, casually attempting something new

"**[Steal]**"

* * *

**[Appa] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Appa] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Appa] - Chance: 100%**

* * *

First, he stole an appa, and as he was biting into it, he looked for anything interesting in the list

* * *

**...**

**[Inner workings of Witch Authority] - Chance: 100%**

**[100 years of the Movements of the Witch Cult] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Current Suspected Members of the Witch Cult] - Chance: 100%**

**...  
**

**[Yin Magic Vol. IV] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Yin Magic Vol. V] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. IV] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Yang Magic Vol. V] - Chance: 100%**

**...  
**

**[Echidna's Gospel Book] - Chance: 1%**  
**...**

**[Recognition Obstruction Robe] - Chance: 100%**

**[Recognition Obstruction Robe] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Recognition Obstruction Robe] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Recognition Obstruction Robe] - Chance: 100%**  
**[Recognition Obstruction Robe] - Chance: 100%**

**...**

* * *

He had dropped the appa, his expression frozen as his mind ran a mile a minute, thinking about how to take advantage of this new situation

"_If I can time a **[Return by Death]** just right, then I can take a lot of good stuff...and I know it'll happen again, or I'll need it to...I can feel it_"

* * *

**Can you see the kind of powers I'm giving Kuro? The skillset I'm starting to produce?**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"K-kuro...c-can you come with m-me please?"

When Adenela came back to their room, she was blushing, stuttering more, and would barely meet his gaze. He figured something relating to their earlier conversation was happening and nodded his head, causing a beaming smile to appear as she took his hand. She led him down a few different hallways and they ended up back at the dining room, where there was something under a sheet

"I-I worked on it all day...I put as much of my feelings into it as I could. So I hope you'll take it"

She took the sheet off, revealing a two layered chocolate cake with a glazing on it. Decorated around the cake were many shapes of hearts and a picture of the two of them together, one he certainly didn't remember taking but nevertheless found cute

"So...do you...accept it?"  
"Nel, is this what you meant earlier?"

He seemed to go through a realization, before he walked forward, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the two continued their passionate embrace, toungues dueling as they put all of their feelings into that one kiss. Kuro was the first to pull back, wiping her red tears with his hand

"Nel, I love you, I hope you know that"  
"Kuro, I love you too, so much. Come on, I want you to try my cake"

She sat him down and cut him a piece, settling herself into his lap as she tried to feed him

"Come on Kuro, say 'Ahh'"

He smiled, opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him as the two finally enjoyed the feelings of love they hadn't explored before

The door was forced open, the couple only seperating to close the door. Kuro pushed Nel against the wall, planting kisses along her neck as she moaned

"Tell me you love me"  
"God I love you Nel"

He crashed his lips to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them over to the bed and gently tossed her onto it. She pulled him close and into another kiss as he growled

"Tell me your mine"  
"I'm yours...Ahh...Kuro, I'm yours"

**Timeskip**

"Lord Kuro? Could you please open the door?"

He roused from slumber and attempted to rise, only to stop when something kept him down. He looked down and the events of last night replayed in his head, causing a massive grin to appear on his face. The knocking resumes and Kuro looks to the door in irritation

"Lord Kuro? I know it is early, but you said to wake you up if you were not already"  
"...Kuro...answer the...damn door"

Nel was muttering, half coherent and half asleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and as a content smile came over her sleeping form. He managed to slip out of bed, opening the door and promptly became confused when Rem turned away blushing

"Rem?"  
"Lord K-kuro...you...aren't wearing a shirt"

He tilted his head, looking at himself briefly before confirming that he did not, in fact, have a shirt on

"...Could have sworn I went to bed in one..." He mutters

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as the maid continued to steal glances here and there

"...Thanks for the wake up Rem, can you get the bath ready?"  
"I will have it ready at..."  
"Kuro?...come back to bed, your nice and w-warm..."

Rem blushed, bowing her head as she went off. He closed the door, streching his arms above his head as he walked back into the room as he was treated to a sight that made him stop. Adenela was wearing nothing but his shirt, a few buttons hiding her modesty. Much like him, she was streaching in a very cat like manner, and it made him want a repeat of last night

"You...you look good in my shirt Nel"

She looked confused and looked down. When she looked back at him, she was red as a tomato and grinning at the same time

"It was real...that really happened"  
"I hope so, I don't think my imagination's that good"

He walked over and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before lying back against the headboard of the bed. Nel snuggled up to him a moment later, her head resting on his chest

"Kuro?"  
"Yeah Nel?"  
"Can you...pat my head?"

She was clearly embarassed at the request, but had worked up the courage to ask. He smiled, and began running his hand along the top of her head. She sighed contently and he felt at peace in that moment, feeling a far greater happiness than ever before

"Hey Nel?"  
"Mmm?"  
"What is this exactly? I kind of have an idea, but I have very little memory or knowledge of these things"  
"I love you, you love me, sounds like a romantic relationship to m-me"  
"But what is...a relationship?"

She furrowed her brows, trying to find the words to explain as best she could

"A relationship like this...one where you want to be around the other person...where they make you feel safe and loved and wanted...someone you never want to leave unless you have to...and you'll miss them until you can hold them in your arms again"  
"And that's how it works between only two people?"  
"...I suppose it could be more, several of the other Gods have harems"  
"A harem?"  
"Its a group of girls who all love one guy. I'd be fine with it as long as there aren't more than a few"

Kuro wasn't asking about a harem specifically, he was merely trying to understand the love two people share

"Nel, I have a hard enough time figuring out one relationship, more just seems like a hassle"  
"Hmm...you say that now Kuro, but I think you have a big heart, even if you try to hide it"

He hummed, not really feeling one way or the other. He supposed she could be right, but at the same time, he had no way to prove that at the time. As he debated this issue, he heard yet another knock at his door

"Lord Kuro? The bath is ready"  
"Bath Nel? Or do you want to go back to sleep"  
"Nah...I'm a-awake, lets go take a bath"

The two grabbed their clothes and walked to the door, opening it to Rem, who blushed and looked away as she noticed their state of dress

"Thank's Rem"  
"Y-your handsome. I mean welcome!"

She blushed even deeper and walked away quickly

"That was wierd...Nel? Why are you shaking your head? Is something wrong?"  
"N-nothing Kuro, lets go"

"Finally used to our baths Kuro?"  
"Mmm...after last night I don't think anything about this could be embarrassing"

The two sat in the bath, Adenela was washing Kuro's hair as the two talked

"K-kuro...there is one thing I should p-probably mention"  
"Oh?"  
"You know how the u-unified divine realm cannot peer into this world?"  
"Yeah, think I remember you saying something like that"  
"Well...you see..."  
"Nel? What's on your mind?"  
"G-gods and humans are forbidden from h-having relationships"  
"And what happens if they do?"  
"The h-human is sent back to their world"  
"That's gonna be kinda hard when I don't have a world to go back to"

Her hands stopped moving through his hair, and he didn't even need to turn around to know she was suprised

"W-what?"  
"Nel, you pulled me from the void. Not heaven, not earth or hell, a literal void. There was no world where I'm from, I literally was the only thing to exist there"  
"Oh Kuro"

She wrapped her arms around his chest, placing her head against his back

"Its no problem Nel, being there didn't bother me. Hell, I don't remember much of anything before that...but...I think I had a world once"

He had muttered that last bit, and it sounded alot sadder than he had intended, because Adenela was hugging him a bit tighter

"Everything's okay Nel, we'll just make sure no one finds out"

She nodded her head against his back and returned to washing his hair, at a slower pace this time. After she was done, he returned the favor and the two rinsed themselves off and, after making it back to their room, donned their normal attires and met Emilia in the garden gazebo, as was becoming their routine

He was partly listening to Emilia and Adenela talking, but he was more focused on the screen that he had neglected. It sat in the corner of his vision since the morning, and he had only now taken to see whatever it was

* * *

**The Save Point of [Return by Death] has updated**

**[Return by Death]**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: The Morning after 'The Night']**

* * *

It was actually quite humorous that whatever decided 'Important Events' relating to his power considered his passionate night with a goddess was considered such. Honestly, he had thought it would take averting a massacre or defeating a national threat to do so, though this could work out for him. It was, after all, one less day he had to repeat if such a time occured

"...atch"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a weight in his lap. He looked to see Nel staring up at him, a smile crossing her features as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Y-you"

He turned to see Emilia red faced and seemingly off in her own little world

"Context Nel?"  
"She wanted to know what the noises around the manor were last night. Aparently her room was closest to ours, though...I'm n-not exactly sure where it is"  
"Ah, I understand. If that wasn't enough clue Emilia, Adenela and I are in a relationship"

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, though she was certainly pouting about something

"I...I'm happy for you two, you do seem to get along very well"

Something about her smile caused him to pause, as something was tugging on a memory, something recent, though he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head and decided to ignore it for now, sure it would come to him eventually

"...I'm hungry"  
"Kuro?"  
"Sorry Emilia, I was listening, and thank you. I'm still hungry though"  
"You two woke up a bit later than usual, so breakfast should actually be ready. If it's not it shouldn't be much longer"

"I do apologize if breakfast is a bit thinner than the first day you were here, the shopping was to be done at the end of the week, but Rem is going down to the village today instead to restock our supplies"

What Roswaal called a thin breakfast was still enough to feed ten people, and he knew the maids would not eat with them nor that Puck actually needed to, only having cream and milk because he enjoyed it

"It's no problem, its far better than I ate before coming here"  
"Oh? Were you not living very well before?"  
"...Do you all really not know I'm a thief?"

Their expressions told him they didn't, and he tried to think back, not sure whether or not he mentioned it

"Whatever. Its not important, I'm living well now and that's all that matters"  
"Quite so"

Roswall sipped his tea and Kuro's opinion of the man was sliding more and more into the negative, for the obvious things he knew from **[Observe]** and the noble and polite way he spoke that for some reason irritated him.

"Rem, if you are going to the village today, would you mind if Adenela and I came with you?"  
"If that is your wish, then Rem would appreciate the company" She replied

She bowed her head once, before resuming the position of standing behind Roswaal with Ram, and as he looked at her, a thought passed through his mind

"I wonder what would happen if I used** [Usurper]** on her?"

He had begun thinking how best to use his new ability, especially because of its overpowered nature

* * *

**[Usurper]**  
**\- One of a Spriggan's greatest assets is their ability to steal, and by defeating creatures and people, a Spriggan can acquire their powers**  
**\- For every person or creature you defeat, you may gain Racial Traits, Skills, Perks, and Spells**

* * *

The ability to grab racial traits from those he defeated would be especially useful. He remembered how Rem had a horn had appeared on her head, and how drastically it had increased her powers. If he could acquire that for himself, then it would certainly increase his attack power, especially since he was beginning to fear he didn't have enough power to continue fighting the way he did. Irrespective of the powers he seemed to be reacquiring from his past life, or the new magical abilities he had decided to focus on, he was not growing at a fast enough rate, and it had already caused him to die once, and he was very intent about not letting that happen again

"Nel, do you want to train after we get back?"  
"T-train? Sure"  
"Would you mind...If Rem joined you?" The maid asked  
"Want round 2? I certainly wouldn't mind"

He smirked at her and she giggled, nodding her head. He took that as a good sign, she was stronger than him certainly, and since they were closer in this loop, there was little to no chance she would try to kill them. The thought certainly seemed to cross her mind in the last timeline

**Timeskip**  
**Location: Irlam Village**

"What was it like in Kararagi? Rem hasn't been there before"  
"While we are from Kararagi, we haven't exactly been back there in some time"  
"Why?"  
"Well...I like adventuring, exploring, figuring out who I am...one just can't figure that out when their tied down"  
"And who are you then?"  
"...I suppose...I haven't figured out everything yet. Hey Rem, wanna see a trick?"

He intoned **[Steal]** and reaching behind him, produced her morningstar. He handed it to her, chuckling at her confused expression

"Its an interesting bit of magic isn't it? I call it steal, it lets me take anything on a person or place...though, the chance of success varies here and there"  
"Thats...rather interesting actually" Rem says  
"Kuro?"  
"Yeah Nel?"  
"Why did you bring the sword?"

He looked to his hip, the **[Platinum Darkblade]** resting in its sheathe

"Just in case, never can be too careful after all...especially near such a large forest, who knows what's in there"  
"Mabeast"

He turns to Rem, tilting his head as she gains his full attention

"The forest outside Irlam Village is a Mabeast Breeding Ground. The most prominent beast to exist there is the Wolgarm, they look like large black dogs, with sharp talons, black fur, and blood red eyes. Like all Demon Beasts, they are attracted to the Witch's Scent"  
"Are they strong?"  
"Against normal humans they are, but to those who have magic or special powers, it wouldn't be as hard"  
"Thinking of taking them on Kuro?"  
"Sounds like a good challenge at least"  
"Be careful around them, Wolgarm curse their targets and drain their Mana if they bite you"  
"I'll keep that in mind. What about you Rem? Did you always live in the manor?"

Rem's face indicated he had touched a nerve, and he knew why from **[Observe]**, but it would be easier if the story was told to him rather than suspiciously knowing every detail

"...Rem...Rem comes from a village of Oni Demons...in our culture, strength was praised above all else. Ram was born especially powerful, so much so that Rem was allowed to live as well, they kill twins you see. She was a prodigy with magic, everyone loved her. They thought it was a sign our race had finally started evolving into something more...then they came" She said, hate and venom in her voice at the end  
"They?"  
"The Witch Cult...they came in, slaughtered my friends...my family, they were going to kill me when Sister jumped in the way...She lost her horn that day...and...that was when Master Roswall found us. He took us in, clothed us, fed us...we owe him everything"

"_If only you knew_" He thought

"Sorry Rem, looks like you've had a tough life"

Rem shook her head, smiling sadly at the duo as they reached the small village

"Rem is going to get the supplies, she will meet you here later"  
"I'll come too"

Rem and Adenela walk away, leaving Kuro to his own thoughts.

After a while, he starts using **[Observe]** on the village, finding some interesting people and things

* * *

**[Protection Crystals] - Item**  
**\- Placed around the perimeter of a location, they prevent Demon beasts from approaching**

**[Meili Portroute] - Person**  
**Hp: 500/500**  
**Mp: 3500/3500**  
**Summary: Meili Portroute is an assassin from [Gusteko], she was sent here to use her [Divine Protection of Mana Manipulation] to attack the [Roswaal Manor] and curse its inhabitants. She is a Demon Beast User, her divine protection allowing her to control weaker ones like the Wolgarm**

* * *

He walked toward the tiny blue haired assassin, tapping her on the shoulder as he used **[Curse: Mana Drain]** to implant a curse inside her

"Hi there, can I help you?" She says, tilting her head in a childlike manor  
"Did you see where my friends went? The blue maid and the girl dressed all in black?"

She put a hand to her lips in a thinking gesture, before she pointed to what appeared to be a marketplace

"Thank you"

He ruffled her hair, implanting another two curses before walking off. He would wait until something happened to activate the curse. If the demon beasts attacked, killing their commander would certainly debilitate them, maybe he could even get a new perk out of it

"Kuro, hey!"  
"H-hey Kuro"

Suprisingly, it was Rem with the stutter this time, and for some reason her cheeks were pink. He shook his head, if it was important, Nel would tell him later

"Hey girls, ready to go?"  
"Yep"  
"Of course"

Rem hefted up two barrels of what he assumed were groceries and the trio started the walk back

"Did you enjoy your first adventure in the village Kuro?"  
"I did, the people are nice, and the village itself is beautiful"  
"Lord Roswall takes great pride in this village, its only been around since his Father's time you know?"

He hummed, listening to her words while he thought about other matters

"First Meili, then Rem, two awesome powers I'm going to get soon enough...this world seems to be full of them"

**Timeskip**  
**Location: Garden of Roswall Manor**

His sword met Adenela's as she pushed him back, striking several times in rapid succession as he was forced to block

"Your not bad with a sword, but it really doesn't seem like your forte"  
"Yeah...I suppose not..."

He lunged back, narrowly avoiding the morningstar from Rem

"...I do seem more magically inclined this time around, guess that's not so bad. **[El Sabal], [Ur Sabal]**"

A black and gold longsword appears in his hand while hundreds of swords and daggers appear around him. He points towards Rem as a dozen or so bladed weapons shoot in her direction. He lunges at Adenela again, meeting their blades as they continue their conversation

"It is a shame though, I was somewhat hoping you could pick up my skill"  
"You have a special skill?"  
"Fire the rest at me"

He moves back, curious, but nods his head. He launches the remaining blades at Adenela, who's sword hand starts moving faster than he can follow. Soon enough, there are no floating swords remaining, and he stands there with a shocked expression and an open jaw

"What...what the hell was that?"  
"Eternal Sword, its my unique skill"

* * *

**Skill Discovered: [Eternal Sword]**  
**Spd requirement: 500**

**Skill Discovered: [Eternal Sword EX]**  
**Spd requirement: 1500**

* * *

"Maybe eventually Nel, the requirement for it isn't as bad as I thought it was"

She appeared next to him, looking towards the screen and smiling

"I'll be happy to teach you when you get there"  
"Kuro, what about Rem!" The maid yelled

He turned, seeing her swiping at the swords with her morningstar

"Honestly, at my level, I shouldn't be able to beat her, but I am tricky that way"

He activated** [Physical Illusion]**, creating a single copy of himself as he activated **[Stealth]** and dissapeared. The clone charged towards Rem as she raised her weapon again, when she struck, the clone dispersed into smoke and she felt a blade poking her neck

"Yield?"  
"Rem...yields"  
"Excelent. I had alot of fun"  
"Rem did as well, but she needs to go clean up and start on lunch"

He looked her over, her uniform was in poor shape, all of which came from being slashed and stabbed by his floating weapons. After she left, he swiped his hand and brought up his screens

* * *

**You have defeated [Rem], [Usurper] has activated:**  
**[Oni Form]**  
**[Water Magic]**  
**[9500Exp]**

* * *

"I didn't come this far just to chicken out now"

* * *

**You have gained 10,000Exp for sparring against two powerful people**  
**You have leveled up**  
**You have gained skills**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**  
**Level: 23 - 25 Exp: 3600/6000**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**  
**Race: [Spriggan]  
Sub-Race: [Oni Demon]**  
**Class: [Shaman] Level: 4/10 | Exp: 3500/5000**  
**Sub-Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 2000/2000 Mp Regen: 80 per minute**

**Str: 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 70 - 80**  
**Spd: 25**  
**Wis: 70 - 80**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 70 - 80**

**Status Points: 24**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**[Sabal] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a dagger**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag**

**[El Sabal] - Active - 50Mp**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a long sword**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag * 2**

**[Ur Sabal] - Active - 500Mp**  
**\- Summons hundreds of swords and daggers that are controlled by the user**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag * 5**

* * *

**[Shaman] class has granted new skills**

**[Curse: Mind Slip] - Active - 200Mp**  
**\- A Dark Spell that seals memory for five seconds**  
**\- In this time period, the target is extremely suggestible**

**[Curse: Wicked Wrap] - Active - 350Mp**  
**\- A spell that prevents a target from moving their body**  
**\- Prevents the target from moving for ten seconds**

**[Telepathy] - Active - 20Mp per second**  
**\- Communicate with another through the power of your mind**  
**\- This skill may also be used to read minds**

**[Usurper] has granted the skill: [Oni Form]**

**[Oni Form] - Active - 750Mp per minute**  
**\- As an Oni, you can increase your power by manifesting two white horns on the sides of your head**  
**\- The horns increase your physical abilities and gather mana from the atmosphere.**  
**\- Str, Spd, and Def is doubled**  
**\- Increases Hp Regen by 500%**  
**\- Increases Mp Regen by 500%**

* * *

**Sub-Race gained: [Oni Demon]**

* * *

**Perk Points: 1**  
**Perks:**  
**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**

* * *

Honestly, the perk could be abused to no end, but it wasn't quite useful to him yet. It was one point anyway, so it could wait till later. He swiped away the perk screen and started walking inside, catching Adenela right as she went into their room.

"I think we need a bath Kuro"  
"Yeah, I don't like the smell"  
"And then...then...damnit, Kuro, a little help"

He turned to her, watching her try and fail to reach the zipper on her dress. He smirked, walking over and unzipping her

"How did you get into this in the first place?"  
"Someone has to help me, remember?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face to her neck, trailing light kisses across it as she fidgeted in his grasp

"Ah...Kuro...we...we should..."  
"We should what my love?"

She didn't respond, and before he knew it he was thrown against the bed as she sashayed toward him, predatory glint in her eye. The action caused a pleasant shiver to trail down his spine, and a grin to cross his features

* * *

**So, what did you think of this. Too soon for a confession? Personally, in canon, she fell in love with Seiya in what appeared to be minutes or hours. To me, a week seems like a bit too long, for her at least**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, been a fair bit since I posted. With everything going on, I kinda lost motivation with this story. I did however, start writing an Overlord Fic, which I've already written an entire complete story. I'll post it eventually, as it's one of my prouder achievements. For now, enjoy a longer chapter as an apology. Hope I can start posting more of this story again**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"The crystals in the village? I charged them just the other day" Roswaal said, frowning as he sipped his tea

"One of them was rather dim, it looked as though it would fail by nightfall" Rem said

"Hmm, I'll try and take care of it before I leave"

"Your going out Roswaal?" Kuro asks

"I have some important business to attend to. I'm sure you, Ram and Rem will have everything well in hand"

"Seem to have a lot of faith for barely a few days of knowing us"

"I like to think I am a good judge of character"

"Suppose we'll have to wait and see"

"I guess we will"

Lunch was a quiet affair after that. If it wasn't dead quiet, it was filled with small talk one would forget about 5 minutes later. Once Kuro and Adenela were back in their room, they sat on the bed and discussed things amongst themselves

"...And you think this girl is going to bring Demon Beasts from the forests and into the village on the way to the mansion?"

"Its happening regardless, but yes, that is how I think she will do it"

"I see, and Rem said nightfall is when it would fade, yes?"

"Yeah"

"And we both know Roswaal will 'forget' to recharge the crystal"

"Yep"

"Battle then?"

"Honestly? Probably war"

"That seems a bit dramatic"

"And yet wholly accurate"

Nel shook her head with a smile on her face, her faith in her hero obvious to anyone paying attention

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

He looked out his window, seeing many torches lit up in the village below them

"Think its started already?"

"Probably"

"We should go then"

* * *

**Story Quest Gained: A Thief and The Dogs**  
**\- Meili Portroute, Master of Demon Beasts, is planning on attacking the Roswaal Manor. Stop her before it can occur**

**Objectives:**  
**Rescue the children: []**  
**Defeat/Kill Meili Portroute: []**  
**Defeat/Kill ?**

**Rewards:**  
**[15,000 Exp], [Increase trust from Rem]**

**Failure:**  
**[[Return by Death] is forcefully activated**

* * *

He opened the window and spread his wings. He was ready to take off when the door opened, revealing Rem holding her Morningstar

"...I see you were about to go down there as well. I'm coming along"

"If you wish. We need to hurry though"

"Rem is fast, there is no need to worry there"

"...Fair enough. Nel?"

She jumped into his arms and he shot off into the air. Once they had gotten going, he looked behind them to see Rem about 10 meters behind them, her white horn shining in the moonlight

**-**  
**Location: Irlam Village**  
**-**

"...Several of the village children have gone missing. All the adults are looking for them"

As one of the village people told the trio the situation, Kuro quickly headed towards the forest, finding a gem attached to a tree, devoid of all color.

"'If I remember' huh? Let's go Rem, Nel, looks like we gotta clean up Roswaal's mess"

"Kur...yes"

Rem seemed to want to disagree at first, but her agreement surprised him. He jumped the fence and they all trekked into the Demon Beast Breeding Ground

"Kuro? I've been meaning to ask you something. Every time you get into fights, you seem to come back stronger, is it your Divine Protection?"

"Not a Divine Protection, from what I understand, I'd know if it was. I do have an ability though, its called **[Usurper]**. I gain something from everyone I kill or defeat"

"Is that why you wanted to fight Rem?"

"I suppose it was one reason. Another was that I think people understand one another a bit better after they beat the crap out of each other"

Rem giggled, and nodded her head

"Rem would agree with your logic, it certainly feels like she understands you better"

"Good, then everybody wins"

"What did you get when you defeated Rem?"

"...I'll tell you later, its a bit cost intensive right now to use"

She tilted her head in curiosity, but asked no further questions about it. Occasionally she would raise her nose slightly and sniffed the air, before changing directions. Kuro eventually realized it would be better for them to follow her instead of the other way around

"You can smell them then?"

"Correct, Oni Demon's have fantastic senses of smell, just as I would assume you have phenomenal hearing due to your longer and pointed ears"

"Eh, your not wrong. How good is your sense of smell?"

"Rem can distinguish between animals and people, she knows the smell of The Witch and once she knows your scent could find your for many miles"

"Neat, I can hear maybe a mile away. Take me to a restaurant though, and I could tell you what everyone is saying"

Rem started blushing for some reason, and Adenela lightly punched him in the arm. He looked at both in confusion before shaking his head, deciding whatever it was, it was probably his fault

"Are we getting closer Rem?"

"...Rem thinks so, it doesn't smell like animals"

They reach a clearing, and find all but one of the kids unconscious on a hill. After a quick headcount, he knew it was the assassin girl he had cursed

"Rem, trust my word when I say all the village children are here. The other one is the who took down the barrier"

"And how do you know that huh?"

"If I told you I could discern things about a person by looking at them, would you believe me?"

"Its a bit incredulous, but far from the strangest thing about you...Rem accepts it, for now"

"As the villagers when we get back, they'll all say the same thing. That they have no idea who she is or where she came from"

"As you say...but if your wrong, Rem will kill you"

"And I'll be happy to oblige. Now then, lets get the kids back before the curse takes effect"

They hear growling and look around, seeing a horde of red eyes staring at them from all directions. Rem readies her Morningstar as Kuro and Adenela take out their swords

"Damn, I think that things are about to get rather violent" He says, a feral grin crossing his face

* * *

**Battle Begin: 3 vs 54**

* * *

**[Wolgarm]**

**Hp: 350/350**

**Attack Power: 45**  
**Defense: 45**

**Skills:**  
**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 20Mp**

* * *

"Ready Nel?"

"Yeah"

"Rem?"

"Yes"

"Then lets go!"

They had formed a pyramid around the children, deciding it was the best way to make sure they were safe, though it did make it more dangerous for the trio. Kuro unleashed another **[Minya]** as stakes of mana exploded, greatly injuring several of them so Rem could take them out with her weapon. He had quickly learned that he didn't have enough strength to one shot them, neither did his spells, but he could weaken them enough that others could. Even if he used the **[Oni Form]**, his Mp would drain too quickly for him to be useful

"Tch...**[Slant]**"

He decapitated two injured ones as Rem and Adenela took out at least ten on their own

"I'm weak...Damnit...Damnit...Damnit!...**[Ur Sabal]**!"

Hundreds of daggers and swords manifest, taking out the remaining Wolgarm as Nel and Rem look at him surprised

"Kuro?"

"Did you have that the whole time?"

* * *

**Mp: 750/2000**

* * *

"Yeah, but I'm well below half my reserves..."

A howling and rustling grass alerted them that they needed to get moving

"...And that's bad since we're far from being done. Everyone grab a kid, we're gonna have to make a run for it"

Nel picked up three and Kuro had two in his arms, leaving the remaining one to Rem, so she could hold her weapon in the other hand. They start running, trying to reach the village as they can while the Wolgarm chase them, slowly gaining ground

"I'll be right back, I fly faster than I run"

He spreads his wings and shoots into the air, darting towards the city as fast as he can. He drops the kids in the center of town and rockets himself back into the forest. He heard the sounds of Wolgarm dying and once he reached them, he saw they were fighting the Demon Beasts, and watching above them was a puppy with a bald spot on its head.

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Boss Wolgarm]**

**Class: [Demon Shaman]**

**Hp: 1000/1000**  
**Mp: 3000/3000**

**Attack Power: 350**  
**Defense: 100**

**Skills:**  
**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 20Mp**  
**[Earthquake] - Active - 800Mp**  
**[Shapeshift: Puppy] - Active - 200Mp**

**Summary: A stronger and smarter form of Wolgarm and as such is harder to kill. The leader of a Wolgarm pack**

* * *

"**[Ur Sabal]**"

He quickly dispatched the closest Demon beasts. Once he did, the area around the leader glowed a golden color as an landslide seemed to start, with Wolgarm and rocks coming towards them

"Move!"

He flapped his wings faster than he ever had before, and managed to just push the two out of the way. He himself managed to avoid the landslide, but the Wolgarm still ended up swarming him, biting into his flesh repeatedly

"**[Minya]**"

He hit a few of the Demon Beasts, but in his weakened state, he missed several. As he shakily stood up, **[Gamer's Body]** was slowly closing his wounds as his health regenerated, he still had numerous holes in him

* * *

**Hp: 25/250**

* * *

His last sight as he fell to the ground was the retreating form of the **[Boss Wolgarm]**, as well as Nel and Rem rushing towards him

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**You have been cursed x 5**

* * *

**You have slept in a bed**

**Hp and Mp have been restored**

* * *

**Negative Status Effect: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been removed**

**Negative Status Effect: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been removed**

**Negative Status Effect: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been removed**

**Negative Status Effect: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been removed**

**Negative Status Effect: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been removed**

* * *

"Kuro? Are you okay?"

Nel looked up at him, and it was at that moment, he noticed they weren't in his bed at the mansion

"What happened Nel?"

"When you lost consciousness, we took you and the children back here. The leader of the Demon Beasts got away though"

Nel looked at his screens, smiling softly as she nuzzled into his chest

"And now that the curses are removed, everything is alright again"

"I hope so love, I hope so"

He tapped his hand against the screens as several more appeared

* * *

**You have defeated Wolgarm x 14. + 14000 Exp**

**You have leveled up**

**You have gained skills**

**New perks have unlocked**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**

**Level: 25 - 27 Exp: 5100/7000**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**

**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Sub-Race: [Oni Demon]**

**Class: [Shaman] Level: 6/10 | Exp: 6500/7000**  
**Sub-Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 250/250 Hp Regen: 3 per minute**  
**Mp: 2250/2250 Mp Regen: 90 per minute**

**Str: 25**  
**Vit: 25**  
**Mag: 80 - 90**  
**Spd: 25**  
**Wis: 80 - 90**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 80 - 90**

**Status Points: 34**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**You have gained skills:**

**[Death Kneel Aura] - Active - 750Mp per minute**  
**\- A shimmering gray aura surrounds the user, feeding on the souls of creatures who die within it.**  
**\- if Hp of the creature is less than 10%, the creature is killed to empower the user**  
**\- For every creature that is killed, Exp is gained based on its relative power**  
**\- Range: 10 meters**

**[Curse: Life Drain] - Active - 50Mp per second**  
**\- Drain Hp from a target and absorb it**  
**\- Hp Drained per second: Mag**

* * *

**[Curse: Mana Drain] has been modified**

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 50Mp**  
**\- A skill derived from the powers of the Demon Beast [Wolgarm]**  
**\- This curse is passed through touch and is undetectable until active**  
**\- Once active it will drain the Mp of the target until they are dead, providing the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp drained per minute: Mag**

* * *

**Perk Points: 1  
****Perks:**

**[Oni Demon's Body I] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- As an Oni Demon, you continually grow stronger as you age**  
**\+ 2 Str per level up**  
**\+ 2 Vit per level up**  
**\+ 2 Spd per level up**  
**\+ 2 Def per level up**

**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**

**[Increased Mana Regeneration I] - 2 Perk Points**  
**\- Among the [Oni Demon], you are special, for you can draw in Mana without using [Oni Form]**  
**\- Gain an additional 100% Mp Regen**

**[Battle Healing I] - 2 Perk Points**

**[Inheritor of Aincrad] - 3 Perk Points**

* * *

"Hmm, Nel, any thoughts?"

She moved herself upwards until her head was resting against his shoulder, as her gaze lowered toward the screens

"...For you? I think the **[Oni Demon's Body I]** is the best, it would certainly fix the fact you keep almost dying..."

"But?"

"...Your a mage, so the **[Increased Mana Regeneration I]** would be good as well"

He shook his head and selected** [Oni Demon's Body I]**. Adenela looked to him, wide eyed and confused

"I'm a swordsman too Nel, it'll help me with deal more physical damage...and if it makes you feel better, then all the more reason to do it"

She gripped his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, and when she pulled back, she was beaming at him

"I love you Kuro, so much"

"Love you too Baby"

He wrapped his arm around her, and was ready to close his eyes again when an additional screen appeared before them

* * *

**Story Quest Updated: A Thief and The Dogs**  
**\- Meili Portroute, Master of Demon Beasts, is planning on attacking the Roswaal Manor. Stop her before it can occur**  
**\- You have saved the children, and freed them of curses, but there is one very important thing remaining**

**Objectives:**  
**Rescue the children: [X]**  
**Defeat/Kill Meili Portroute: []**  
**Kill [Boss Wolgarm]: []**

**Optional Objectives:**  
**Rescue Rem: []**

**Rewards:**  
**[15,000 Exp], [Increase trust from Rem]**

**Failure:**  
**[[Return by Death] is forcefully activated until quest is complete]**

* * *

He sighed, getting out of bed as Nel finished reading the update

"Where's my cloak Nel?"

"In the closet, along with your sword and pants"

He stopped, looking down and noticing that he was only wearing a robe. He shook his head, supposing it was just one of those things that wasn't important enough at the time to notice

Once he was changed and ready to go, he emerged from the house and looked around, noting that he was still in Irlam Village

"Good morning Lord Kuro"

Ram was walking towards him, carrying a basket filled with potatoes of all things

"I think I've told you to call me Kuro"

"You haven't"

"Well...I'm telling you now"

"As you wish. Here, eat, after last night I'm sure you'll be hungry"

She handed him a potato and he nibbled on it as she talked, noting it tasted rather good

"Kuro...I...I know what you did last night. Thank you, for saving Rem"

"Don't mention it, she would have done the same" He says, polishing off the last of his breakfast

"Here, have another. Rem spent a good portion of the night watching over you, at least...until Lady Adenela told her to leave"

"Heh, Nel is a bit protective of me. Can't blame her though, I come close to dying far too many times"

He bit into his second potato and looked off into the village, seeing the villagers surrounding the now curse free children, feeding them and making sure they stayed alright

"Everything appears alright"

"...Lady Beatrice told me to have you find her once you woke up"

He was a bit put out at the strange change of conversation, but nodded his head

"And where is she?"

"Waiting by the fields"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"...and due to the number of curses you have within you, I can't remove them...and you'll probably be dead by nightfall"

He looked at the small girl, trying so hard to be uncaring. He could see through her facade though, she was trying to be strong, and was a lot more emotional than people seemed to think

"I removed them myself"

"What?!"

She placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes, face going through a myriad of emotions before she opened her eyes and looked up at him

"How?"

"Its my body, and I control it"

"That's the most ludicrous explanation I've ever heard, I suppose. Though it seems I have no choice but to accept it"

"Now then, back to what you said. Rem, she went in to kill those beasts, didn't she?"

"Were you awake when she and I talked?"

"Nope, lets just say I'm intuitive and leave it at that"

"Kuro, Lady Beatrice...is what you just said true?"

They turned, seeing Ram with a pale face and shaking form

"It is, she went into the forest to kill the Wolgarm...apparently in vain, I suppose"

Ram tried to take off, but Kuro spread his wings and appeared in front of her

"Get out of my way Kuro, I need to get to her"

"In your state Ram, I don't think you'll be a lot of help. Your magic reserves are terrible, and you don't even know where she is"

"I can find out!"

"Then do so, and I'll go save her. Trust me Ram, I can do this"

"We can do this" Adenela says, appearing next to him

Ram looked them over, before huffing and closing her eyes. Bloody tears streaked down her eyes as veins appeared along her face

"She's deep in the forest...it'll take us a while to get there"

"In that case..."

Kuro snaps his fingers, causing everyone to look at him confused

"What did you do?"

"You'll see..."

"Did we have to go back through the village Ram?"

"It appears to be the quickest way, besides, it appears the children wanted a chance to thank you"

"Giving me all these random things you mean?"

* * *

**[Candy]  
****[Shiny Rock]  
****[Dirt]  
****[Bug]  
****[Bocco Fruit]**

* * *

**[Bocco Fruit] - Rare**  
**\- Fully Restores Mp. Doubles Mp if full**  
**\- Dangerous if used often, but not for one with [Gamer's Body]**

* * *

"I suppose it wasn't all bad" He says, pocketing the fruit as he tossed the rest and handed the candy to Nel

"Here they come"

He took out his sword and gripped it tight. After a moment's hesitation, he turned and used [Snake Bite], taking out three Demon Beasts as he looked in either direction. He caught up to Ram and Nel as she continued talking

"You know...for a thief, you have the hallmarks of a knight"

"...Don't call me that. That implies a few qualities I really don't have" He replied, his voice low

"And what makes you say that?"

"The only reason I haven't robbed you guys blind is because I like you guys"

"Is that so? Either way, you haven't...Its no use, Rem keeps getting farther away"

Kuro contemplated their options for a while, before he remembered something

**X-X-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-**

_"The forest outside Irlam Village is a Mabeast Breeding Ground. The most prominent beast to exist there is the Wolgarm, they look like large black dogs, with sharp talons, black fur, and blood red eyes. Like all Demon Beasts, they are attracted to the Witch's Scent"_

**X-X-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-**

_"If you talk about it, the smell gets worse...just a bit of advice"_

**X-X-X-X-X-End Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey Ram"

"Yeah?"

"I have an ability called **[Return by**..."

The world had quickly turned grey, and everyone, himself included, seemed unable to move. It seemed the difference between him and his companions was that he was conscious. Ahead of them, a shadowy hand came towards them, crawling up Kuro's body and going inside his chest. He felt it grab onto his heart and squeeze tightly. When color returned to the world, he grabbed his chest as he gasped for air

* * *

**10% Hp lost for speaking about [Return by Death]**

**Hp: 225/250**

* * *

"What did you do! The wind is erratic, and the Mabeasts are getting closer" She asked, concerned as he cackled into the wind

"Honestly...I'm more surprised it worked. Here's the plan, I'll get Rem, and destroy everything. When I do, you two have to run, fast"

"That's not a plan!"

"Sorry Kuro, it needs...more"

"Eh...never was the tactician...I was more the point and go type"

They ended up at the bottom of a cliff, and were surrounded on three sides, a wall blocking them being the fourth. In front of them, was Rem, her horn shining brightly as she swing her Morningstar

"So...I got us into this situation...what now?"

"Her horn. You need to hit her horn. It'll disappear and she'll probably go unconscious" Ram said

"Suppose that's better than nothing. **[Ur Sabal]**"

Numerous swords appeared around him, floating mid air as he watched Rem fighting Demon Beasts.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come down here"

"Your just realizing this now!" Ram says

His swords started shooting forward, impacting Demon Beasts as the **[Boss Wolgarm]** dodged them when fired at

"Damn, think I'll have to do it myself"

He held his sword in his hand and activated **[Stealth]**, vanishing as the Mabeasts looked confused, sniffing the air while Rem slaughtered more of them. When he was near her, he raised the blunt edge of his sword and swung, hitting her horn and causing her to fall into his arms. He spread his wings and shot into the air, deactivating **[Stealth]** as he looked to his companions

"Move, now!"

He rose further into the air until he was could see a good deal of the forest. He held out one hand and concentrated

"Here we go...**[Ur Minya]**"

A purple ring appeared in front of him, expanding until it was several meters in diameter. Above him, an enormous purple and blue light shot down from the sky, going through the ring and expanding several times as it hit the ground, causing a large explosion

"Wonder if that did it...what do you think Rem?"

He looked down to Rem, stirring in his arms as her horn started glowing again. She opened her eyes and started struggling, fighting until she escaped from his grasp and started falling. He flew several feet from her, out of range of her weapon, yet close enough to catch her if needed. A dome of wind appeared, causing both of them to bounce off and land on their feet. Rem ran straight at him, swinging her weapon as he dodged, noting she was much slower than before

"That's enough Rem"

He sidestepped her, causing her to fall into one of the many craters his spell had created. He parries her Morningstar with his sword as they continue the back and forth

"Snap out of it"

Her horn glowed again and she rushed him, faster than before as her weapon started hitting faster than he could dodge. He rushes her, slashing once and using **[Steal]** to get the weapon from her hands

"Damnit Rem, wake up!"

He headbutted her, his forehead making contact with her horn and then her own head after it finally disappeared. He held his own head as the pain disappeared while Nel helped Rem onto Ram's back

"That hurt"

"Yeah well what did you expect? Headbutts hurt both people after all" Nel says, stifling a laugh

"Well...at least that's done with, phew"

He was about to relax, when he heard a growling. He shifted his head to see the **[Boss Wolgarm]** nearly unharmed, and a new horde of Wolgarm appearing from deep in the forest

"...You...son of a...bitch"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Please tell me you have a plan beyond running Kuro!" Ram yelled as they barreled though the woods

"If I told you that, would it make you feel better?"

"Yes"

"Then I have a plan"

"What is it?"

"Survive"

"What's step 2?"

"Run faster"

"That's not a plan"

"**[Minya]**. Its not meant to be. You said it would comfort you...did it?"

"No!"

"Me either, don't ask me to do that again"

He launched the spikes of Mana at their approaching captors and used the ensuing explosion as a smokescreen to duck into a bush, causing all the Mabeast to pass them by. Rem started to stir, and looked up at the trio with confused eyes

"Rem, you really need to learn to rely on people"

"You all...you came for me"

"Of course we did...Rem, despite what you may think, you have people that care for you"

"You should have just let me be...I need to...I have to...save you"

"Rem, you can't do this by yourself. Its okay to rely on people Rem, so rely on me"

He stops talking as he hears more Mabeast passing by, and realizes they'll probably be discovered soon

"Alright, I've got maybe enough Mana to buy you some time. But with the number of Mabeast, even if I were to use **[Ur Minya]** again, I'm not sure I'd get them all. So here's the plan, Ram, you grab Rem and take her. Nel, you go and protect them. I'll draw there attention and buy you time"

It was clear Adenela didn't like that plan, and at the same time, knew they would probably use **[Return by Death]** soon, but nodded her head regardless

"There's no way you'll survive...please...if you do that..."

"Relax Rem, you risked your life to save me...and I'm thankful for that...so let me return the favor okay? "

He takes his sword into his hand and takes a deep breath, flashing the three ladies a smile

"When this is all over, I have something I want to show you Rem, to show you that your not alone anymore...So take that as a promise, I'll survive"

He stands up, walking out of the bushes and whistling, causing the Wolgarm to notice him

"Go, now!"

He runs in the opposite direction of them, using the map to make sure they were heading towards the village. He only managed to make it nearly a quarter mile when the **[Boss Wolgarm]** was in front of him again

"Heh, lets see if I can kill you this time, you stupid dog"

The puppy glows with a black light, and begins growing. Its fur darkens, its eyes turn blood red, and its tail becomes spiked. Soon enough it stood at least 7 meters in height and growled dangerously at him. Even through the beast's taunting, his ears still managed to pick up the girl's voice

"Sister...Kuro's surrounded"

"Don't look back Rem, you'll only waste his sacrifice"

"You know, in any other circumstance, I'd be insulted they thought I would die here..."

He took the **[Bocco Fruit]** from his pocket, crunching on it as he felt a jolt of lightning shoot through him, filling his Mp well beyond its max.

"...to be fair though, you guys keep sticking around...your like cockroaches...so we'll have to wait and see if I survive...but that's half the fun I guess"

He points his sword to the front and grins

"Kuro!"

To his surprise, the voice that shouted for him was Rem's and it caused him a slight chuckle

"Lets go. **[Shamak]**!"

As darkness spread out around them, he muttered another curse

"**[Curse: Wicked Wrap]**"

He felt it take hold, knowing the monster in front of him wouldn't move

"**[Create Physical Illusion]**"

Many copies of Kuro appear, each one pulling their sword back and twisting their bodies

""**[Vorpal Strike]**!""

They all shot forward, hitting the creature with their most powerful sword skill as it whined in pain

""**[El Minya]**""

Numerous spikes of mana shot out in all directions at the remaining Wolgarm as they fled. His clones dispersed, and he fell to the ground, tired from having used all his Mana

"I did it...I really did it...did you see Vega, I know your watching me...you wanted this too right?!"

He didn't get a response, but moments later Rem had thrown herself against him, sobbing into his chest

"Your alive...you really stayed alive...Kuro...I'm so happy your safe"

He looked to Adenela, who just nodded her head, and he could barely make out what she was saying under her breath

"...just...one..."

He still didn't quite get what she was saying, but figured it could wait. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

He opened his eyes, looking around and noticing he was in his own room at the Roswaal Manor

"Are you awake now?"

He looked down, seeing Rem sitting next to his bed, holding his hand

"Lady Adenela said I could be here when you woke up. She said she would meet with you later"

"Alright. Are you okay now Rem? You certainly gave us all a scare yesterday"

"Don't worry about Rem, she isn't worth it"

"Rem, don't say such things"

"Its true though, if sister still had her horn, or if Rem had never been born, she would be better than me at everything. She could have taken care of the Mabeast all by herself, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt...if she..."

"Rem..."

He had stood up, and pulled the blue haired maid into a hug, holding her close as he patted her head

"Your better than Ram in every way, and there's nothing wrong with that. So what if she was better when she had her horn, there's no guarantee that she'd be the same way now. If anything, it'd only be more pronounced how much better than her you are"

"Thats..."

"True, I don't know how the Old Ram would be, but I know you. Your the Rem who spars with me, who helps me mend my clothes afterwards. Your the Rem who saved my life and then put your own the line so I'd continue to live. Rem look at me"

She looked up and gasped, eyes locked onto the two white horns that sat on either side of his head

"You gave me this Rem, when we fought for the second time and I won. This is what I chose when **[Usurper]** asked me what I wanted. I wanted to be like you, powerful and amazing. I'm still weaker than you Rem, but I thought, maybe this could help breach that gap. Your wonderful Rem, don't put yourself down because you can't see what I see"

He looked out the window, as a breeze blew into his room

"You can rely on me Rem. Come to me whenever you need help, and I'll be there for you"

"If you say such sweet things...I'll come to rely on you...in more ways than one"

"What's wrong with that? I've got no idea where the future is going to lead, Rem. No idea what I'm going to do with my life. If you need me, then that'll give me some small comfort to be apart of your life, to have another person to lean on when I fall"

Rem was crying now, and her face was bright red. They weren't tears of sorrow though, but of joy, of having someone who truly cared for her

"You really are my hero Kuro"

"A hero...finally did something to earn that title"

The two remained in that embrace for a while, enjoying the presence of the other

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Kuro, I'd like to stay, but I have to go"

Rem extracted herself from his embrace, and after a moment of hesitation, planted a kiss on his cheek

"I'll come back later though, okay?"

"...Okay"

She smiled, all but skipping out of the room as he tried to figure out what just happened

* * *

**You have defeated Wolgarm x 33. + 33,000Exp**

**You have defeated Boss Wolgarm. + 10,000Exp**

**You have leveled up**

**You have gained skills**

**All [Shaman] Class skills have been modified**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**

**Level: 27 - 32 Exp: 7350/10,250**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**

**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Sub-Race: [Oni Demon]**

**Class: [Shaman] Level: 10/10 | Exp: 15000/15000**  
**Sub-Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 350/350 Hp Regen: 4 per minute**  
**Mp: 2750/2750 Mp Regen: 110 per minute**

**Str: 25 - 35**  
**Vit: 25 - 35**  
**Mag: 90 - 110**  
**Spd: 25 - 35**  
**Wis: 90 - 110**  
**Def: 25 - 35**  
**Res: 90 - 110**

**Status Points: 54**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**[Ur Minya] - Active - 1500Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that creates a purple ring of light around the target that shrinks and binds the target, subsequently spreading across their body.**  
**\- Once the target is bound, a huge purple blue light appears above the target to destroy them.**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag * 10**

* * *

**By maxing [Shaman] class, all Mp Costs relating to [Shaman] class have been halved**

**[Summon Spirit] - Active - 100Mp**

**[Curse: Mind Slip] - Active - 100Mp**

**[Curse: Wicked Wrap] - Active - 175Mp**

**[Telepathy] - Active - 10Mp per second**

**[Curse: Life Drain] - Active - 25Mp per second**

**[Summon Greater Spirit] - Active - 250Mp**

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Active - 25Mp**

**[Death Kneel Aura] - Active - 375Mp per minute**

**\- A shimmering gray aura surrounds the user, feeding on the souls of creatures who die within it.**

**\- if Hp of the creature is less than 35%, the creature is killed to empower the user**

**\- For every creature that is killed, Exp is gained based on its relative power**

**\- Range: 50 meters**

* * *

"Alot happened for 1 battle"

* * *

**You have killed Meili Portroute. [Usurper] has activated:**

**[Divine Protection of Mana Manipulation]  
****[Witch's Miasma]  
****[5000Exp]**

* * *

"Certainly took a while"

**X-X-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-**

_"In that case..."_

_Kuro snaps his fingers, causing everyone to look at him confused_

_"What did you do?"_

_"You'll see..."_

**X-X-X-X-X-Flashback End-X-X-X-X-X-**

He selects **[Divine Protection of Mana Manipulation]** and a new screen appears

* * *

**[Divine Protection] incompatible with [User: Kuro]. Reworking...**

**Time until completion: 3 days, 5 hours**

* * *

"Alright then, next"

* * *

**Class [Shaman] has been Maxed**

**Class [Thief] has been Maxed**

**Please choose next class:**

**[Assassin]**

**[Dark Cleric]**

**[Dark Paladin]**

**[Occultist]**

**[Elementalist: Earth]**

**[Elementalist: Water]**

* * *

"You know what...that can wait till later"

He swipes away the class screen and goes to take a bath, letting his thoughts settle as he finally manages to relax

**X-X-X-X-X-1 Hour Later-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Ah...I really needed this after everything that happened"

"You do certainly seem to get into quite a bit of trouble"

Roswaal had joined him around 20 minutes after he went into the bath, forcing Kuro to make small talk with the target of his growing hatred

"Not like I try to find trouble, it just finds me and hits me over the head with a club"

"An apt description if I've ever heard one"

He was getting more annoyed by the minute, and by now it had finally overtaken his relaxing mood

"Alright, I'm getting out"

"Go enjoy your free time Kuro, you've earned it"

"Of course I did, saved the people you were supposed to protect after all"

He couldn't resist getting in at least one jab. He walked back to his room, drying his head off with another towel as he entered

"All good Kuro?"

Nel sat at the edge of the bed, kicking her feet back and forth as she looked at him

"Yeah, certainly a lot more relaxed now"

"Had to deal with Roswaal, but yeah"

"Sit down Kuro, we can deal with that later"

He tilts his head, but sits on the bed with her

"Kuro...do you love me?"

"Of course I do Nel. What's up?"

"That blue maid...she..."

"loves me right?"

"...You...I thought you didn't understand love?"

"Nel, I understand that I love you, so it wasn't hard to figure out that she has the same feelings towards me"

"...You can accept her you know?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind, as long as she's the only one. Harems are quite common amongst deities, and I k-know you've started feeling something for her as well. I...don't think its l-love yet, but I'm reasonably certain it could grow to be"

"Makin a few assumptions there Nel, especially since you don't know if she'd be okay with this"

"I'll figure it out, you let m-me take care of everything" She says, waving off his concerns

"Nel, I...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am"

"...Then...alright...but I'm moving at my own pace"

"I wouldn't expect anything else..."

She cupped his face and smiled brightly at him, and in that moment, he knew one thing for certain: Adenela was a strange one, but then, so was he.

"...Now then, you soaked away your stress, so why don't you help me work off mine?" She replied, her voice low and sultry

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

Kuro and Adenela were sitting in the field, looking at the deep blue sky as they enjoyed what little time they had to relax

"I need a new class Adenela"

"Again?"

"Yeah, and I'm honestly not sure what to go with"

* * *

**Class [Shaman] has been Maxed**

**Class [Thief] has been Maxed**

* * *

**Please choose next class:**

**[Assassin]**  
**[Dark Cleric]**  
**[Dark Paladin]**  
**[Occultist]**  
**[Elementalist: Earth]**  
**[Elementalist: Water]**

* * *

"Hmm, you certainly have a d-diverse selection, darker classes though they are"

She manipulated the screens, causing a few more to appear for her and Kuro to look at

* * *

**[Elementalist: Earth]**  
**\- For as long as you can remember, you have had an affinity for Earth**  
**\- You can directly manipulate the forces of earth and derivative elements**  
**\- Elements: [Earth], [Sand], [Acid], [Crystal]**

**[Elementalist: Water]**  
**\- For as long as you can remember, you have had an affinity for Water**  
**\- You can directly manipulate the forces of water and derivative elements**  
**\- Elements: [Water], [Ice], [Blood], [Swamp]**

**[Dark Cleric]**  
**\- A class filled with dark magic techniques as well as corrupted light abilities**  
**\- A class by those who pervert the holy light used by Angels and Priests**  
**\- Elements: [Evil Light], [Hellfire(Minor)], [Darkness], [Demon Summoning]**

**[Assassin]**  
**\- A class focused on stealthily taking out enemies using poison and other skills**  
**\- This class is filled with ranged attacks and subtle means of murder**

* * *

"Honestly...I'm not sure, but these f-feel like the better options for you...for hopefully obvious reasons"

He looked at her choices and did note she knew him well, each one had something that would allow him a new avenue of attack that meshed well with the others

"Hmm, random selection seems best now. Besides, I'll always have a chance to get another"

* * *

**Are these 4 options the ones you want a random class chosen from?**

* * *

"Yes"

* * *

**Rolling...rolling...Class: [Assassin] gained**

**Skill: [Observe] reduced to 0Mp cost**

**Skill Gained: **

**[Pass] - Active - 500Mp per minute**  
**\- A skill that allows one to enter any location**  
**\- For the duration of this skill, you become intangible, able to walk through people and walls**

* * *

"Huh...already this seems like a good option"

"Mix that with your stealth and lockpicking and this would make you an actual assassin"

"...Nel, in this world, do you think there are organizations for this?"

"Maybe...interested?"

"I mean, it could help against certain stronger enemies if there is"

"...Its not something you can exactly ask about"

"I suppose, just something to keep in mind"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**Perk: [Return by Death] has updated**

**[Return by Death]**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: The Morning after 'The Wolgarm Incident']**

* * *

He swiped away the screen as he continued eating his lunch, making small talk with Nel and Rem as the day started moving on

"Kuro, I w-want you to go for a walk, spend some time with Emilia, but...g-give me about an hour with Rem"

"Alright, love you"

He pressed a kiss to her temple and walked to a window, using **[Locktouch]** to open it as he flew out and into the gazebo. He ended up sitting on top of the Gazebo as Puck appeared from somewhere, sitting on his shoulder and pawing at his cheek

"Emilia kick you out?"

"She thought you needed some company, especially since she's busy at the moment"

"Hmm, better than nothing, I suppose"

"Oh, how you wound me" He says, dramatically putting a paw to his chest

Kuro chuckles, hopping off the Gazebo as he stretches' his limbs

"Right, since we have a minute, can you watch this technique Puck?"

"Sure, show me something interesting"

Puck flew a few feet away and observed Kuro, who activated** [Stealth]** and **[Pass]**

"Fascinating..."

Puck continued watching the one spot as Kuro moved around, eventually coming to rest behind the spirit. He tapped the small cat on the shoulder and he turned, startled before his eyes glowed a bright blue color

"...It really is a fascinating technique Kuro. I'd say humans and mages won't be able to see you, but certain powerful Spirits, like me, and possibly Spirit Arts User's like Lia will definitely be able to see you"

"And that, right there, is what I wanted to find out"

"Interested in becoming an Assassin Kuro?"

"It's an option"

The spirit nodded his little head, seemingly contemplating something

"I know there is an organization like that...but I can't remember much of anything about it...lemme see what I can do, having defeated Elsa Granhiert should have at least made you popular enough to garner an invitation...if not full membership"

"Thank you, your doing quite a bit for me and Nel"

Even though the spirit didn't know of the other timelines, Kuro did, and whenever he needed help, Puck did so, even if there was some hesitation in his actions

"Don't mention it, Lia and I owe you quite a bit for saving her life...this is nothing" He said, waving off his concerns with his tiny paw

"Heh, if you insist"

"Hey Kuro...can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you intend to support Emilia for the Royal Selection? I'm not partial either way, so your answer doesn't affect whether or not I help you"

"...Honestly? I like Emilia, and if she asks me...I wouldn't mind, but if she doesn't, then I'll be neutral"

"A predictable answer, though I wouldn't expect her to ask...She's shy like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I can see that"

"...What is Adenela exactly?"

"Where did this come from?" He says, curious at the sudden shift in subject

"I've been curious since we first met...I can feel the power inside her, but...for the life of me, I can't tell what she is"

"I'll need your word you'll not tell anyone"

"Yeah, yeah, **I swear not to tell**..."

There was a crack of thunder, causing Kuro to look up, seeing nothing but clear blue sky

"I hope that contract is enough to hear the answer...I really just want to know, its not as if I have any desire to tell anyone"

"Nel...is a Goddess, in a literal sense. This is not her world, nor is it mine"

"Do you come from the other side of The Great Waterfall?"

"Dunno, she summoned me and then we showed up here...the bits in-between aren't really that clear to me"

Puck nods his head, smiling as if he knew the answer all along

"Thank you...you've satiated my curiosity"

"Sure, it's nice to have someone to confide in about things like this"

"Well, I enjoyed this time too. If you need someone to talk to, I'm your cat"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until one of them spoke up

"You wonder what the girls are doing?"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**[Divine Protection of Mana Manipulation] has been reworked**

**Perk Gained: [Master of Magic]**

**Skill Gained: [Demon Beast Manipulation]**

**Skill Gained: [Mana Transfer]**

* * *

**[Master of Magic] - Perk**  
**\- You can manipulate mana on a fundamental level**  
**\- This perk allows creation of skills using pure mana**  
**\+ 5 Mag per level**  
**\+ 5 Wis per level**  
**\+ 5 Res per level**

**[Demon Beast Manipulation] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies**  
**\- Using your own mana to supplement another's, you can control [Demon Beasts]**  
**\- Stronger [Demon Beasts] can resist or become immune to this skill**

**[Mana Transfer] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies**  
**\- By transferring your mana to another, you can refill their magic reserves**  
**\- Alternatively, one can use this skill to supplement mana for [Hornless] beings, who would not gain an adequate amount themselves**

* * *

**Successful killing of [Meili Portroute] and acquiring reward has fully completed quest: [A Thief and the Dogs]**

**\+ 15000 Exp**

**You have leveled up**

* * *

**Name: Kuro**

**Level: 32 - 34 Exp: 1100/11750**  
**Title: [Hero] [Shaman]**

**Race: [Spriggan]**  
**Sub-Race: [Oni Demon]**

**Class: [Assassin] Level 4/10 | Exp: 0/10000**  
**Sub-Class: [Shaman] Level: 10/10 | Exp: 15000/15000**  
**Sub-Class: [Thief] Level: 20/20 | Exp: 7000/7000**

**Hp: 400/400 Hp Regen: 4 per minute**  
**Mp: 3250/3250 Mp Regen: 130 per minute**

**Str: 35 - 39 - 40**  
**Vit: 35 - 39 - 40**  
**Mag: 110 - 130**  
**Spd: 35 - 39 - 40**  
**Wis: 110 - 130**  
**Def: 35 - 39 - 40**  
**Res: 110 - 130**

**Status Points: 64 - 60**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

"Now we're getting somewhere, wonder if there's any new perks because of this?"

* * *

**Perk Points: 1**  
**Perks:**

**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point**

**[Oni Demon's Body II] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- As an Oni Demon, you continually grow stronger as you age**  
**\+ 3 Str per level up**  
**\+ 3 Vit per level up**  
**\+ 3 Spd per level up**  
**\+ 3 Def per level up**

**[Skill Connect] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- This unique perk gives one the ability to wield two swords in combat**  
**\- Sword skills may be used with either sword, but Dual Wielding Sword Skills are impossible without [Dual Wielding]**

**[Increased Mana Regeneration I] - 2 Perk Points**

**[Battle Healing I] - 2 Perk Points**

**[Inheritor of Aincrad] - 3 Perk Points**

* * *

He smirks, swiping away the screen as he thinks about this new information

"Not much, but having a way to use two swords in battle will certainly increase my destructive powers" He says, narrowing down the options

"Kuro! You should c-come down here"

He heard Nel's voice and stood up, spreading his wings and stepping off the roof. He flapped his wings once to steady his descent as he twisted and went through the window into his room

"Yes Nel?"

She inclined her head behind her and that was when he noticed it. In the center of his room was a letter, floating mid-air lightly singed by a flame

_**-**_  
_**Having killed Meili Portroute, you have inherited her membership in our organization**_

_**Present this letter at The Dragon Inn, and you shall join our world, should you so choose  
-**_

At the bottom of the letter was the insignia of a black western dragon

"Damn, Puck works fast"

"It certainly appears that way, we will have to figure out where this 'Dragon Inn' is l-located"

"Indeed"

"The capital? I suppose we are going back there relatively soon" Emilia says, tilting her head in confusion

"That's good, if you had said no though, we probably would have left ourselves"

"Is there something important in the capital for you?"

"Not important per se, just...time sensitive...for me at least"

"Can you tell me?"

"...Its probably for the best you don't know Emilia, plausible deniability and all that"

It was an awkward couple of minutes, as neither of them had said anything. Emilia looked as if she and Puck were having some sort of telepathic conversation, so Kuro had decided to wait patiently. After a while, Emilia looked back at him, face pensive while Puck looked like that cat that ate the canary

"...Alright, I won't ask any further"

"Thank you"

He looked to Puck and the spirit gave a slight his head.

"So why do you need to be in the capital Emilia?"

"Oh, the Royal Selection is set to begin soon. I received a letter about it just the other day"

He nodded his head and she went on to explain what would happen. All the candidates would meet before the Council of Wise Men, as well as the Knights of Lugnica and a good many high ranking nobles, and proclaim their goals for if and when they become the next King of Lugnica.

"And what are your goals?"

"Equality, where Demi-Humans are not discriminated against and sold into slavery"

"Lugnica has slavery?"

"It's...a less than known thing...The Demi-Humans caught outside Lugnica, or those without...citizenship papers, can be captured and sold on the Slave Market. It travels, so no one can ever figure out where it'll show up next. My first act would be to abolish it, I...I know it'll get me a lot of backlash"

"Its a noble goal Emi, you just need to be ready for anything that will happen"

"...And I will be"

"Good. Now then, when are we heading to the capital exactly?"

"Soon, there will be an emissary to summon us to the capital any day now"

Kuro nods his head, trying to figure out what to do with this new information

"If you'll excuse me, Roswaal has some materials for me to look over before we head to the capital"

Emilia stands up, leaving the room as Kuro and Nel return to their own

"Kuro?"

"I'm good Nel, suppose a medieval world with Demi-Humans would have slavery...I shouldn't really be surprised by this"

"But?"

"Nothing really, something just feels...vaguely familiar"

"Do you k-know what?"

"No, its probably nothing" He says, shaking his head to clear his mind

Nel looks at him for a moment, before seemingly dropping the subject and lying on the bed

"What will you do once we r-reach the capital?"

"Hmm..."

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You seeing this Nel?"

Nel joined him at the window, looking to the front and seeing a carriage. Outside it was an old man, seemingly staring at the different flowers in the front yard

"This this is the e-envoy that Emilia mentioned?"

"Probably, I'm going to go say hello"

He opened the window and activated **[Stealth]** and **[Pass]**, gently flying down and landing on the carriage. He adjusted himself to a seated position on the roof before de-activating his skills

"Kinda peaceful out here, isn't it?"

Watching the old man startle and shift towards him was funny, and it caused him a chuckle until the butler seemed to relax

"You should be impressed, young one, not many can say they've snuck up on me, even less so that lived to talk about it"

"I'm just here to say hello, we don't get many visitors out here in the Roswaal Manor after all"

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, they offered and I accepted. So far, no complaints. Gives me a place to lay my head, rest my wings"

"Lord Roswaal is a generous person, to open his home to one he does not know"

"Heh, he claims to be a good judge of character, and while he's not particularly wrong, I would say he's either scheming something or he's naïve. I've known him long enough to say he's not the latter"

"Hmm, one so shrewd at such a young age; what kind of life have you had?"

He jumped off the roof, dusting himself off as he mutter two [El Sabal] spells. He tossed on of the longswords to the old man and walked a few feet away with the other

"Care for a spar? I can tell you've got skills"

He smirked, following Kuro into the field as he raised his sword

"Do go easy on an old man"

"If you think I actually believe that, then your going senile"

"Wilhelm is my name. May I know yours?"

"Kuro"

With no further words said, the two shot towards each other, their blades meeting again and again as the two slowly became more involved in their fight

It was Emilia who interrupted their bout, and alongside her was another person. At first glance, it appeared to be a girl with cat ears and a bright blue dress, though a quick use of **[Observe]** told him otherwise

* * *

**Felix 'Ferris' Argyle**

**Title: [Blue]**

**Race: [Demi-Human]**

**Class: [Water Mage]**  
**Sub-Class: [Knight]**

**Hp: 500/500 Hp Regen: 50 per minute (+100 per minute)**  
**Mp: 6500/6500 Mp Regen: 260 per minute**

**Summary: A male knight in the service of Crusch Karsten. He prefers being called Ferris and enjoys the reactions of males when finding out he is one as well. He has a love of teasing and hates those who easily give up their lives. His trump card is the pseudo-resurrection spell [Immortal King's Sacrament] and his unnatural healing rate due to his connection to water magic**

* * *

"Seems that'll be it for now, Old Man Wil" Felix says

"I suppose so, it was good to stretch these old bones"

Wilhelm nods his head to him, stabbing the sword into the ground as he walks back to the carriage. Kuro dissipates the weapons, standing next to Emilia as she waves them off

"So, Emi, who were they?"

"An Emissary from the capital. It's time for the Royal Selection to begin"

"Took a bit longer than I thought it would"

"Well...even dragon drawn carriages take a while, we don't exactly have magic for flight...though I hear a few scholars are trying to work that one out"

Emi was scratching her head, seemingly having gone off into her own world. Kuro waved his hand in front of her, and that seemed to snap her out of it

"Right, how long will it take for you to be ready to leave?"

"Not long, an hour maybe"

"That's wonderful. I'll go pack myself and Rem, then we can go"

* * *

**And there is the newest chapter. I haven't written for this story in a fair while, so it'll be a minute before a new chapter gets posted. I'm also going through some personal matters, which would prevent me from writing sometimes, nothing major, just life in general being a dick**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do want to apologize, it's been a minute since I wrote for this story, so I couldn't get back into the 'Hero' Mindset. So onto the 'Anti-Hero' path**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**An Update has occurred  
Patch Notes:**  
**Redundant Title: [Shaman] has been removed  
Apologies, memories and personality fragments of a previous life have awakened**

* * *

His mind burned as some lost knowledge made itself known. Fighting. Surviving. **Killing**. **Betrayal**. **Powerlessness**. At first he didn't consider the remaining memories important, a lot of books and movies he liked, and then one specifically intrigued him. Upon recognizing the people and the magic, he grinned, and for the first time in his new life, it was a distinctly unkind smile

"Kuro?" Nel asked, concerned by his expression  
"This world...I know this place...I know everything. No, that's not right. I know what would've happened without our intervention"  
"You do?"  
"In my world...In my first life, I watched this world, it was merely a show to enjoy...We can use this...Oh there are so many ways we can use this"

* * *

**Quest Generation: The Strongest **

**Having the wrong parts of your old personality restored has caused a completely new one to develop, devoid of much of the noble nature it once possessed You desire to be the strongest, the most powerful being in the world, kill all those who stand in your way **

**Objectives:**  
**Acquire the [Witch Genes: Sloth]: []**  
**Kill Gluttony: []**  
**Kill Greed: []**  
**Kill Vega: []**

**Bonus Objective:**  
**Kill Subaru Natsuki: []**  
**Kill Roswaal L. Mathers: []**  
**Restore the [Witches of Sin] to the physical world: []**

**Rewards:**  
**[Class: [Warlock of Sin: Sloth]]**  
**[Perk: [True Mana Manipulation]]**

**Bonus Rewards:**  
**[Title: [Defier of Fate]]**  
**[Title: [Friend to Witches]]**  
**[Class: [Warlock of Sin]]**

* * *

"Now that, is a worthy quest"

He accepted it without any hesitation, and as he walked through the manor with Nel, he adjusted his cloak. He put up the hood, making sure to leave his face visible. He messed with his hair, making sure his pointed ears stood out. He cracked his neck, the mana flowing through his body causing a tingly and content feeling to wash over him

"Kuro? Are you okay?"

He turned, smiling brightly at her. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't stupid, he didn't need things explained to him, and he no longer needed help with things that would be common sense for others

"Nel...I'm great"

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she looked at him lovingly as he lugged a suitcase outside

"I'm amazing Nel. I can remember...not everything, but enough. I feel like myself again"

He knew it wasn't who he used to be, but for one reason or another, he actually liked the things he felt

"We certainly have a journey ahead of us...Oh what fun this will be" He placed his suitcase and Nel's on the carriage, and sat inside with her

A few moments later, Emilia and Rem joined them in the compartment. Rem sat on the other side of Kuro, and he takes the opportunity to place one arm around Nel, and the other around Rem. The blue haired Oni looked briefly surprised, before beaming, leaning her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into him

"It is good to be me" He said, relaxing into his seat  
"You seem a bit different Kuro"  
"Yeah, I've been getting that a bit, Emi. But I'm great, more than that, I have some more of my memory back"  
"You lost it?"  
"...Didn't I tell you that?...No? Regardless, I know more now, a lot more, and it'll be quite useful to me and those who ally with me"  
"Ally with you? Wasn't I to convince you to ally with me?" She teased  
"Heh...maybe, things change though. Now...now I have purpose, beyond the day to day"  
"Oh? Feel like sharing?"  
"Not really, but it is gonna be good"

Now that he had a real personality to work with, not just what was left over, there were so many more things for him to consider

"Hey, Emi, have you heard of any items that boost magic?"

She blinked, thinking for several moments, before Puck appeared on her shoulder and began to speak

"A lot of them are made using materials that most would frown upon. If you don't mind much, then the black market is a good place. I hear the assassin's guild auctions off the things they acquire"  
"And it just so happens that I have an invitation" He replied, grinning as he took out a letter from his inventory  
"You actually got in?" Puck replied, narrowing his eyes  
"Yeah, apparently I killed the one behind the Demon Beasts...Don't really remember it myself, but I'll take the credit if it gets me this"  
"Guess you'll be rushing off once we get to the city, huh?" Emilia asked  
"Yeah, but I'll be back in time to see you give a speech...and intimidate anyone who gives you a hard time"

She smiled at him, and he knew that she was assuming he was kidding. This new personality of his though, made it so he was deadly serious. Those in this carriage were his important people, and he would do everything he could to keep them safe

"I appreciate the thought, Kuro. It'll be at least a few hours until we reach the capital though"  
"Understood, take a load off, Emi, maybe get a nice rest"

She nodded her head and laid down, resting her head against the cushy carriage seat. Kuro took the opportunity to open his perk list, wondering what had changed

* * *

**Perk Points: 1 **  
**Perks:**

**[A Deal with the Spriggan] - 1 Perk Point **  
**[Oni Demon's Body II] - 1 Perk Point ****  
****[Increased Mana Regeneration I] - 2 Perk Points **  
**[Battle Healing I] - 2 Perk Points **  
**[I am...Inevitable] - 3 Perk Points**

* * *

His eyes hit the last one, and he didn't even need to read it. Those words caused a tingle in Kuro's mind, as his memories of when those words were used shuffled through his head

"Does my personality influence these?" He muttered offhandedly

**-**  
**A bit, hence why you don't see [Skill Connect] or [Inheritor of Aincrad] anymore. Your already considering a purely magical build, though it looks as though your at least keeping the sword to fall back on, if absolutely necessary **  
**-**

He blinked, but the screen disappeared as soon as he was done reading it. The Game certainly picked weird times to talk with him, though it never seemed to respond when he intentionally asked questions. He swiped away the screen, determined to get enough points to acquire what would be the most important perk of his life

"_Now, where would I acquire a lot of Exp quickly_" He mentally thought

The mobs weren't what he needed, a boss fight would net him a good amount of Exp, and his newest quest gave him many targets, if he could find them, and assuming his canon knowledge was still relatively intact

"Maybe I should just rest for a while" He said out loud  
"Rem thinks that is an excellent idea"

He turned to the Oni Maid, and smiled, causing a blush to appear across her cheeks as she nuzzled his shoulder. On a whim, he used **[Observe]** again, and was pleasantly surprised

* * *

**Name: Rem**  
**Title: [Kuro's Rem]**  
**Race: [Oni Demon]**  
**Class: [Combat Maid]**

**Hp: 2000/2000 Hp Regen: 20 per minute **  
**Mp: 2000/2000 Mp Regen: 80 per minute**

**Summary: Rem is one of the last [Oni Demon]. Her clan was destroyed by the Witch Cult, led by Roswaal to the village, not that she is aware of that last fact. She greatly respects her sister, and now only feels slightly guilty about Ram's horn being lost during the Witch Cult raid on her home. She is completely in love with Kuro and likes this new side of his personality**

* * *

It appeared the update had a few more consequences that it told him, but it was minor enough for him not to care. He was more interested in the addition to the summary. Barely a few weeks into this new life and he was already building a new harem...no...harem was incorrect, he had two people whom he felt he would grow to place above all others, and he didn't particularly feel any inclination to add more

"_Where had that thought come from?_" He mentally wondered

He put thoughts of harems out of his mind, leaning his head against the back of the carriage and letting plans of ultimate power lull him to sleep

**X-X-X-X-X-Timeskip-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**[Return by Death] has updated**

* * *

**[Return by Death]**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death. **  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed **  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: Leaving for the Capital]**

* * *

He swiped away the screen and tried to recall the dream he just had. It was something to do with the butterfly effect...but for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything more, just a vague feeling of interest

"Bah, if it was important, I would've remembered more" He said, more to himself than anyone else

He looked around the carriage, noting that his companions were still asleep, and sighed, deciding to speak with the one person he knew was awake

"Puck, if you wouldn't mind...I'd like someone to keep me company"

The little spirit appeared in a blue ball of light, stretching his paws above his head as he floated in front of Kuro's face

"So what changed?"  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Your different, your aura's a fair bit darker too...not evil, per se, but neutral with some darker leanings"  
"I simply remembered more of who I used to be"  
"Was it good at least?"  
"From a certain point of view"

His lopsided grin caused Puck to chuckle, before turning pensive

"Your really going to the black market auctions?"  
"I am...does that concern you? I won't do anything against Emi if that's what your worried about"  
"I'll admit that's part of it...but I can't help feeling...as though this new you is going to do something...its like the feeling when I first sensed you...but darker"  
"You know, I always agree with gut instinct. What is it telling you?"  
"Your going to do great things, but the type has changed...and yet it's still a good-ish outcome"  
"Have you heard of the concept of an Anti-Hero Puck?"  
"I have, Lia takes me to the plays in the capital sometimes...Is that what you've become?"  
"The old me...the old me would've defended her. The me who I am now, I would kill for her"  
"Not a bad change, in my opinion at least"  
"Trust your instinct, my friend, it'll never lead you astray"  
"Wise words. What's it like living a second life?" He said, and Kuro wasn't even surprised he figured it out  
"...Interesting. Complicated...Fun"  
"Heh, I suppose it would be hard to describe"  
"Not a good enough description?"  
"Honestly, I think that sums up what I expected"

The two made light small talk for a good while, and eventually their laughing woke up the sleeping females. Rem looked up at him, cutely rubbing her eyes as she tilted her head

"Are we almost there, Kuro?"  
"I wouldn't know, what do you think Emi?"

The half-elf looked out the window, taking a deep breath as she took in the sights

"...20 minutes maybe?...enough that we should start waking up"

**X-X-X-X-X-Timeskip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Your sure your okay, Kuro?"  
"I'm fine, Emi. I know where your giving your speech, you gave me the note that will get me in there. I'll be fine, go get ready, I'm looking forward to it"

Emilia smiled at him, and nodded her head. She walked away, Rem pecking him on the cheek before following the half-elf. He turned to Nel, his lopsided grin causing a smile to cross her features

"You ready to see what this is all about?"  
"If you think it'll be useful, Kuro" She said, nodding her head

She followed him around the town, and it wasn't too long before they stood before an inn. The sign on the door bore the insignia of a black dragon, the same one as the letter he was given. The two walked inside, seeing a very ornate lobby and lounge, clearly a place for those who had money. The clerk at the front desk looked at them, letting no emotion cross his face

"Welcome to the Dragon Inn, how may we help you"

He reached into his inner cloak pocket and pulled out the letter, handing it over to the clerk. After a few moments of skimming, the male nodded his head, gesturing to the lounge

"A manager is available. They will see you now"

They were led into a waiting room behind the clerks desk. Several moments later, a door opens and a young man exits. He has white hair, not short, yet not long, his gold eyes are rather dim, with his pale skin accentuating his features. He wears a fully white ensemble and looks to them with a kind smile

"Hello there, I am one of the managers of The Dragon Inn. My name is Regulus Corneas, please come inside"

"_**[Observe]**_" He thought, grateful for the thought based commands

* * *

**Regulus Corneas **  
**Title: [Sin Archbishop of Greed]**  
**Race: [Human: Witch]**  
**Class: [Warlock of Sin: Greed]**

**Hp: 1000/1000 Hp Regen: 10 per minute **  
**Mp: 5000/5000 Mp Regen: 250 per minute**

**Summary: An extremely prideful man. He only shows his 'True Personality' after people disrespect him or disagree with his world view. He is naïve and arrogant, but is chivalrous until it doesn't suit him. Like him, many members of the [Witch's Cult] manage and work in the [Assassin's Guild] to make it more prosperous and successful**

* * *

They sat in a well lit office, and Regulus sat across from them at a desk

"I was quite surprised to hear the Meili has died. It wasn't unlikely, but she had been doing such work for quite a while"  
"She had never encountered one such as myself before"  
"Indeed. I was the one who sent you the invitation, you know?"  
"You did?"  
"Talent such as yours shouldn't go to waste. Hence, I invited you here"  
"Can you tell me about this place, if you wouldn't mind?"  
"Of course. Those who work for us follow a strict set of rules. The first rule: You do not go against The Head, you follow his instructions to the best of your ability"  
"And just who is the head?" Kuro wonders  
"The Head is separate, anonymous. Even we managers can only make guesses" He said, clicking his tongue in distaste  
"It sounds as though you don't agree"  
"It...bothers me, to not know who I work for, but I can resolve myself that the money is good"  
"Fair enough, the second rule?"  
"Ah, the second rule: No business will be done on the Inn's Grounds. That means no killing and no physical altercations. There are wards placed around all Inn locations altering the managers if an incident takes place"  
"That sounds reasonable enough" Nel said, speaking up for the first time

Regulus's eyes darted to her, and he looked Adenela over, before seemingly dismissing her presence

"As your...companion said, the rules are simple, yet reasonable. The third and final rule: if you purchase something using our coins, you are guaranteed security and anonymity. If anyone sells you out, they will pay for it"  
"I understand. You seem to have all the bases covered here"

Regulus nodded his head, resting it in his right hand and continuing in his explanation

"Lets get into how things work, you can take any job you want and we pay you in the special currency I just mentioned. You'll note that they use gold coins in the city for certain purchases, but ours are a bit...special"

He pulled a gold coin from his pocket and flicked it towards Kuro, who caught it and looked it over. Instead of the image of a Sword Saint, the coin showed an eastern dragon facing outward, large wings spread as it was poised to strike

"You'll probably notice it's a different type of dragon then the front sign. We can't exactly advertise it too much, Lugnica states this type of dragon is demonic after all"  
"Understood"

He filed away the information, but didn't really care too much about the story. He went to hand the coin back, only for Regulus to shake his head

"Keep it, and that reminds me..."

He went into a drawer in his desk, pulling out a small pouch and handing it to Kuro, who opened it, seeing many of the special coins

"There's about 20 in there, enough to get you started. We keep a job listing in the lounge. If you decide to take a job, give the clerk the relevant information"  
"Understood. Would you mind me asking where I can spend these?"  
"Of course, I have it right here"

He pulled a pamphlet from his drawer and gave it to the duo

"That has a list of places you can spend our currency, as well as what they provide. I should also let you know that the bi-monthly auction takes place in three days right here at the Dragon Inn. It's 1 coin to get in, and the last one had items ranging from single coins to nearly a thousand. So a job or two would net you a good amount to work with, should you choose to join us at the auction"  
"Thank you very much, Sir. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you"  
"It was nothing, I was happy to aid those needing it" He said, waving off their concerns

Stroking his ego in such a way was definitely the way to go, and it had the added benefit of ending the conversation before it dragged on to less than relevant topics that would most certainly spark conflict. They walked out of the office, into the lounge as a new screen appeared

**-**  
**Would you like to incorporate [Black Market Locations] into Minimap?**  
**-**

"Yes"

He watched as the map appeared in the corner of his vision and expanded into a full one. He saw small black stars appear in various locations and then the map grew smaller and translucent as it found it's way back into the corner of his sight

"Kuro? You...acted differently with him. You tensed when he first appeared"  
"Later, Nel. For now, let's go check out the board"

The approached the board, which listed a name, the type of contract, and how much it was worth. A lot of people he didn't know, but a good deal of names stood out to him

* * *

**Regulus Corneas  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 1.25 Million Dragon Coins**

**Reinhard van Astrea  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 1 Million Dragon Coins**

**Sin Archbishop of Gluttony  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 750,000 Dragon Coins (3 Siblings represent Gluttony)**

**Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 500,000 Dragon Coins**

**Julius Juukulius  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 100,000 Dragon Coins**

**Crusch Karsten  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 100,000 Dragon Coins**

**Anastasia Hoshin  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 100,000 Dragon Coins**

**Priscilla Barielle  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 100,000 Dragon Coins**

**Sin Archbishop of Wrath  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 50,000 Dragon Coins**

**Miklotov McMahon  
\- Type: Assassination  
\- Reward: 5000 Dragon Coins**

* * *

**White Whale  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 10,000 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Roswaal L. Mathers  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 10,000 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Reinhard van Astrea  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 1500 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Sin Archbishop of Gluttony  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 1500 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Priscilla Barielle  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 1500 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Emilia the Half-Elf  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 1500 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Crusch Karsten  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 1000 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Anastasia Hoshin  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 750 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

**Julius Juukulius  
\- Type: Observation  
\- Reward: 250 Dragon Coins (Relevant information may cause reward increase)**

* * *

People in the Lugnica Knights, the head of the Elder Council, members of the Witch's Cult, and various detested or revered people in Lugnica. He was quite surprised that Regulus had a bounty on him when he himself managed an Inn for the Assassin's Guild, but passed it off as the result of him being a Sin Archbishop

"Hey Nel?"  
"Yes, Kuro?"  
"You don't care if I do this, right?"  
"Kuro, you do whatever you have to in order to save this world. You'll never hear me disagree about your methods"  
"Alright, then I think I have a plan"

The two walked to the clerk, who nodded to them and smiled

"How may I help you today?"  
"I'd like to accept the contract on Julius Juukulius"  
"You are the 7th to attempt this contract, the rest were either killed or arrested. Do you accept the risk?" He said, pulling out a scroll  
"I do"  
"Excellent, now then, we have a wide information network, and as long as you kill him within the a cities walls, we will know and the money will be prepared for you in a timely manner"  
"Good, is there any time limit?"  
"None has been listed" He said, stamping the scroll and placing it in out of sight  
"Thank you, have a good day"  
"You as well, Sir, Ma'am"

Nel interlocked their arms and the two walked out of the Inn, with Kuro thinking over things

"Alright Nel, so I think we'll stop by the tailor and see what we can have done, maybe the blacksmith as well"  
"What do you think we can get?"  
"Dunno, but I'm pretty curious myself"

**X-X-X-X-X-Timeskip-X-X-X-X-X-**

The shop was ordinary by all standards, a simple wooden sign telling them of the place. It was only the small black star in the corner of the sign that alerted them that they were in the right place. The duo entered the room, looking around and seeing stylish suits and robes and many different fabrics on display. The clerk at the front was a young girl, no doubt only a few years older than them, in the physical sense

"How may we be of service today?" She asked, a practiced smile crossing her features

Kuro takes a dragon coin out of his pocket and places it on the table. She picks it up, blinking and staring at the two for a long moment, before nodding and gesturing them to the room behind her. The back room was far different than the one up front. The room was lit by **[Continual Light Lamps]**, and on the walls were fabrics that gave off a magical feeling just by looking at them. An older woman, probably middle aged walked over to them, smiling as she placed a needle behind her ear

"How may the Dragon Inn Tailor be of service today?"  
"What can you offer in terms of identity concealment?"  
"We can modify any existing cloak to become a Recognition Obstruction Robe, or sell you one for a good price"  
"Will the color be the same for a modified one?"  
"Of course, if that is what you wish"  
"Take my cloak, modify it as you said. What else can you offer?"

He handed them his cloak and she looked it over

"It will be a more advanced version of the publicly available recognition obstruction robe. Only those who you tell will be able to discern your identity"  
"Would taking my hood down count as telling them?"  
"No, the moment the hood goes up, they won't know who you are. Our variation of the normal cloak works using a touch of curse magic. It prevents the brain from connecting the person in the cloak from the one in front of them, making them believe they are two separate people"  
"Very nice indeed"

The older woman hands the cloak to the younger one and she proceeds to lay it on a table, grabbing some fabric from the walls as well as a needle

"While my apprentice works, is there anything else we can get you?"  
"Me and Nel could use a proper wardrobe. We certainly have the money for it"  
"And the enchantments? We can make them self-repairing, grow with your person, or if you have any extra appendages then we can make it work around them"

He blinked, before spreading his wings and letting the woman take a look at them

"Ah, you've had holes sewn into the back, understandable. With our additions to the fabric you wouldn't need them, they'll go through without leaving any marks"

Kuro turned around, seeing four holes in his shirt, and wondered how they got there

"...Rem probably" He muttered

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he focused back on the situation at hand

"Right, work that into my cloak as well, and any other clothes we get today"  
"As you wish, who shall be going first?"  
"Nel, you can go first. I'll head over to the blacksmith. How long do you think it'll be?"  
"Oh, a half hour. Once we get her measurements than we can use magic to finish the order quickly"  
"I'll be back then"

He pecks Nel on the lips and turns, heading out of the store and down the street, stopping at a sign of a hammer and anvil, with the customary black star in the corner. A quick repeat of his encounter with the tailor and he was standing in the back room of the stop, where a veritable armory of magical armaments littered the room

"These are my best products, a number of them I acquired, but most I made myself" A shorter, bearded man said proudly

Kuro skimmed through the items using **[Observe]**, before finding something that interested him

**-**  
**[Shadowblade]**  
**\- A demonic blade, its strength is average, but you can feel power emanating from it **  
**\- Weapon Power: Str * 2 **  
**\- People killed: 26/100 **  
**\- Unique Ability: This sword leaves no physical mark when used on a target **  
**-**

"Something caught your eye?"  
"That sword"  
"No one seems to want it for some reason, your the first to show any interest"  
"3 coins?"  
"...4"  
"2"  
"...Heh, knew I was pushing it...deal"

The two shook hands and Kuro gripped the handle of the sword and raised it, the black metal glinting in the light as he felt a bit of its dark magic wrapping around him, almost affectionately

"Interesting. A fair price" Kuro said, placing the two coins into the dwarf's hand  
"Anything else I can do for you?"  
"Anything that can cast or boost magic?"

The dwarf stroked his beard as he thought, or at least pretended to think

"...May have something. It's a bit strange for my liking, and people always curse it once they use it for some reason...but the sword was much the same, so who knows"

He reached onto a lower shelf and pulled out a box. He opened it, revealing a jet black gem, the center glowing with a purple flame

**-**  
**[Skill Combination Orb]**  
**\- An orb that combines skills of a similar nature when used  
\- If used by a [Non-Gamer], the skills will be chosen randomly **  
**-**

"Do you know what it does? No one will ever tell me...only that it ruined their magic"  
"It takes learned skills and twists them...making them start over with something different, but weaker"  
"A damn shame. Don't suppose you want it? I'd appreciate it taking of my hands"

He pretended to mull it over, shifting from one leg to another as he made a show of considering it

"2 coins, because I like you"  
"Deal"

He handed over two more coins and palmed the orb, placing it into his pocket and the [Inventory] as he took another look around everything

"I think I've got everything I need"  
"Do come back if you need anything else, Mr..."  
"Kuro, just Kuro"  
"Have a good day, Mr. Kuro"  
"You as well"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

He walked into the tailor shop, and was escorted to the back, where Nel was admiring herself in the mirror. She was wearing a form fitting top, tight pants, and a long leather overcoat

"Looking good, Nel"

She turned, smiling brightly as she pulled her hood down

"Feeling good, Kuro. It's been so long since I had a real combat uniform"  
"Real change from baggy shirts and sweatpants, eh?" He teased

She blushed, but hugged him anyway, burying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her

"It's my turn then, I suppose"  
"Any specific suggestions, milord?"  
"Form fitting, like Nel's. Just be sure to make it work with my cloak. Did it come out okay?"  
"It did, nothing is outwardly different. It is the same jet black as when you left it"  
"Good"  
"We also took the liberty of changing your partner's overcoat into the same Recognition Obstruction Robe as yours"  
"This is very good work. I'll be sure to come back when I'm in need"  
"We shall always be of service"  
"In that case...I need you to do one more thing to my cloak"

He was placed on a box in front of mirrors as his own measurements were taken. Nearly ten minutes of fabric choosing, altering and trying on later, he was set. He wore black pants, a black shirt, a dark silver belt, and his former cloak, now overcoat. Unlike his cloak, it had sleeves, and as a result, was less baggy than a cloak was. admiring himself in the mirror, he certainly looked better than before, more intimidating, and now, fully anonymous

"How much?"  
"For all the clothes and additions...15 coins"  
"12"  
"13"  
"...Deal"

Kuro took a few coins out of the bag and handed the rest to the woman. He placed the remained of his and Nel's clothes in his inventory and walked out with a wave

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kuro, do come back"

Nel interlocked their arms and they walked towards a guarded building, where Emilia had told him they would be. He pulled the letter from his inventory and gripped it in his free hand. He spotted Julius walking towards them

"Obstruction Robes cannot be worn during this time"  
"I think you'll find, it isn't much of an issue"

He handed the letter to the magic knight, who scanned it over and grimaced, clearly pained by what he was reading. He would really have to thank Emilia, the letter was worded in such a way that they were to be immediately led in, without any further interruptions

"Right, this way Sir, Ma'am"

He patted Julius on the shoulder a few times, smirking beneath his coat as they were led inside. The building was spacious, and once Kuro was certain no one was watching, he placed a hand on the spirit user's shoulder and uttered many skills in rapid succession

"**[Curse: Mind Slip], [Curse: Wicked Wrap], [Curse: Life Drain], [Curse: Life Drain], [Curse: Life Drain], [Curse: Life Drain]**"

He leaned over, whispering into the still suggestible knight's ear

"**You tripped on something, will apologize, and lead us inside**"

He dissipated the immobilization and suggestion curses and Julius fell to the ground. He got up and dusted himself off

"My apologies, it appears the floors were recently cleaned"  
"Pay it no mind. Please continue, we don't quite know where to go"  
"Of course"

He saw Julius frown, and briefly wondered if his curses had been detected, but they reached their destination before they could do anything about it

"Here we are. Lady Emilia's group is on the far left, assuming this mysterious 5th contender doesn't take that spot"  
"Thank you, you've been very helpful"  
"My pleasure"

Him and Nel took down their hoods once Julius left. The two moved to stand behind Reinhard, who regarded them with a smile, despite never actually meeting them, not that chasing them through the streets counted at all. Kuro tuned out the trash talking, the general discussion about why the girls were gathered to decide the ruler. He started listening again when Felt approached him

"What's up, Kid. Have a good time playing dress up doll for the big bad knight?" Kuro teased  
"Just because you save my life, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that"

He raised a hand and blocked the kick that came after him

"Careful there, some might take that as a threat, especially with him fighting for you"  
"I don't even know what your talking about, but...alright"

She brought her leg down and went to scold Reinhard for all but kidnapping her without telling her anything. After a minute or two of mocking Felt's upbringing, everything calmed down enough for the proper selection to start

"Lady Priscilla Barielle and her attendant, Al"

She was about what he expected, red and black dress, red eyes, light orange hair, self entitled, but she was well endowed for having such a thin body

"This selection is pointless, I am the one best suited to rule this nation. All you people have to do is grovel at my feet and serve me"  
"Head of the Karsten Household. Lady Crusch Karsten and her attendant, the knight Felix Argyle"

A military-type uniform was probably what best decribed her, or her dark green hair

"Should I become the new ruler, I will make the dragon forget the covenant it demanded. The Dragon's Empire of Lugnica belongs not to the dragon, but to its people"  
"Lady Anastasia Hoshin of the Hoshin Company, and her attendant, the knight Julius Juukulius"

She wore almost Russian-type winter clothing, with bright blue eyes and striking purple hair

"I am a greedy person, no matter how much success I have, it is never enough. I want my own nation, and this selection presents the perfect opportunity to acquire one"  
"Lady Emilia, and the man endorsing her, Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers"

She stepped up to join the others, with the sorcerer following behind her

"I have only one wish, for all to be equal. I desire to create a nation where all citizens are equal"  
"Still, with the introduction of all those knights as attendants, I feel terrible out of place here" Roswaal said, in his clown-like voice  
"And finally, Lady Felt, and her attendant, the Knight Reinhard van Astrea"

The brat cleaned up nice at least. The gold dress accentuated her hair and lighter skin color, and made her red eyes striking

"Now don't get the wrong idea! I never said I'd be the next ruler. Who'd want to be in some Royal Selection"  
"So are you saying you withdraw?" A green haired knight asked  
"Damn right I am!"  
"This is a joke..."

On the right side were people dressed well in black, nobles probably. A man with gray-purple hair started speaking up

"...I overlooked the situation because it was urgent, but to drag it out this long is senseless!"  
"He's right, the Astrea family offers a gutter rat to rule us, while Margrave Mathers endorses a Half-Devil? Utter foolishness"  
"Now, now, let's mind our manners" Roswaal said, his voice growing cold  
"That silver haired Half-Devil matches the appearance of the Witch of Envy as it has been described for generations! Why did you not realize that even allowing her in the throne room is dreadful? Filthy woman!"

No one else seemed ready to defend her, so Kuro figured now was a good a time to declare allegiance as any. A few muttered spells, and he was invisible and intangible. He placed himself upside down on the roof, before dissipating his magics and making sure his voice was good and loud

"You know, that 'Filthy Woman' as you call her is stronger than many of those who stand before you, excluding myself of course"

Everyone looked up, and he floated down, wings spread, as he landed next to Emilia, who looked both grateful and surprised

"You don't have to take that, you know? But since you won't do it, I will"  
"And just who are you, trespasser, another filthy half-breed?!"  
"For a supposed 'Wiseman', you really don't live up to the title"  
"You dare!"  
"So what if I do? You have no power whatsoever, and yet you stand here judging those already better than you as if your some sort of man to be respected? Don't make me laugh"  
"I have to agree with the fairy, no one truly knows how the royal selection is supposed to work, so you have no right to act as though you're above us, who already outrank you in terms of status" Crusch says

He saw the others nod in agreement and he knew he had won, with the council at least. Seeing movement in his peripheral vision, he mentally activated his curses, causing a thud and screams to fill

"Julius!"

The knight was clearly trying to speak, but his life was being extinguished too quickly for him to work through the pain. Internally, he smiled, thinking it was far too easy to accomplish

"He's been cursed...Lady Anastasia, I'm sorry, but they appear to be fatal"

She kneeled down in front of Julius, a light stream of tears down her face. She wasn't showing too much emotion, and he had to applaud her for that. She cupped the knights face, and managed a smile, telling him everything would be okay until his head lolled to the side, and he was dead. The whole room was in an uproar, everyone was wary of the other, some were shouting, while the knights looked suspicious of everyone but themselves

"Silence! Who was the last to have contact with him?" The main council member said  
"He was outside with the guards" Someone said  
"Assemble the guard, send everyone out of the room, now! Ensure the royal candidates are safe"

"_People are truly stupid_" He thought

They naturally assumed it was one of the guards or knights since they were with him last, meaning they were now going to let any other possible suspect escape without suspicion. If the supposed smartest men in the kingdom were all but letting him get away with this, then any future jobs would be a lot easier than he first thought

"Kuro, Adenela, are you going to join us?" Roswaal asked, amusement filling his voice

He followed them out and into the city, and before long, they were seated in a sort of café and drinking some variation of coffee

"That was quite a surprise, now wasn't it?" The clown asked  
"Someone died Roswaal, I don't quite see how you can discuss it so casually"  
"Because it wasn't directed at you...rather, it was directed at your competition"  
"A rather cold, yet true statement" Kuro noted, casually taking a sip from his own cup  
"I'm sure they'll catch whoever did it. They clearly had it all under control" Nel remarked

While she said it naturally, he could detect the minor bits of sarcasm in her voice, and she was very right in her assumptions. They should have locked the doors instead of releasing people they didn't think could have done it. Medieval times certainly had a ways to go in the realm of deduction

"Maybe, it just makes me nervous. If someone was able to kill an attendant for one of the candidates, then no one is really safe"  
"Why are you assuming this has to do with them?" Kuro asked, curious  
"Why wouldn't it?" She said, as he shook his head  
"You forget the fact that Julius declared loyalty for Anastasia, on the sheer fact he thought she would win. He swore himself to protect and serve Lugnica, and then abandoned that oath to serve a person not of the country on the off chance she won"  
"Kuro is correct in his reasoning, Miss Emilia. Many would be unhappy about his decision, call him a traitor, the usual price of betrayal. I suppose Reinhard would face the same hatred were he not the strongest knight in the kingdom" Roswaal elaborated  
"Truly? He may have been killed because of some notion of betraying his country?"  
"Who knows? But yes, it's a possibility" Kuro said, shrugging as he finished his cup

* * *

**You have killed Julius Juukulius. + 10,000 Exp **  
**Exp: 11100/11750 **  
**Class: [Assassin] has leveled up **  
**Due to completing an assassination quest, [Assassin] has gained another 2 levels for free**  
**[Assassin] Level 7/10 | Exp: 0/11000**

* * *

**[Poison Immunity] - Perk **  
**\- The bearer of this perk is completely immune to poison **  
**\- This perk includes any and all manmade and naturally occurring poisons**  
**[Poison Synthesis] - Perk **  
**\- The bearer of this perk gains knowledge of the world's poisons **  
**\- Upon seeing a specimen, they instinctually know how it would react with others to create new effects**

* * *

Information filled his mind, and he knew that these two perks would be particularly useful in the future, as it made him that much harder to kill using subtle means

"Emi, Nel and I need to go run another errand, where are you going next? We'll meet you there when we're done"  
"Truthfully? I am unsure, we were ordered to be protected, yet I see no guard around myself"  
"Miss Emilia, while the knights are not outright bigots, many share the same beliefs"  
"Just me then"

She huffed, lowering her head in exasperation. He looked to Roswaal, who seemed to understand the issue at hand

"I will be over at the Dragon Inn, Rem is set to join us there. Don't look so surprised Kuro, my ancestor's ensured we would be welcome, should it become necessary"

He nodded his head and the ancient mage led Emilia into the metaphorical lion's den, Kuro and Nel following beside them

"Do you have business at the Inn too?" Emilia asked  
"You could say that"

Roswaal's eyes were alit with amusement and a clear understanding of the situation as they entered one of the headquarters of the Assassin's Guild. The newly dubbed assassin waited until his two companions were sent to their rooms to approach the clerk

"Welcome back, Mr. Kuro. I confess, I did not expect to see you so soon, nor did I expect such quick success"  
"I honestly did not expect it to be so easy. But that is neither her, nor there. Is my money available, or shall it be a while longer?"  
"No, I have it right here"

The clerk placed ten bags on the counter, and Kuro took them, placing them in his pockets, and then, his inventory

**-**  
**\+ 100,000 Dragon Coins **  
**-**

"Each one is a specially designed coin bag, each made to hold 10,000 Dragon Coins"  
"I understand, thank you for the prompt payment"  
"And thank you for the services you have provided. Have a good day Sir"  
"You as well"

He sat on a couch in the lounge, with Nel laying her head on his shoulder as she spoke softly

"I suppose this could be helpful. Emilia would certainly make a good ruler, though she is quite a bit naïve"  
"Not our problem at that point, Nel. She certainly has the will, and I think Roswaal, for all his machinations, would make sure she had the knowledge"  
"I suppose so. Guess the next important thing would be the auction?" She asked, starting to nod off on his shoulder  
"Maybe, depends on if Emilia needs us before then or not. Regardless, I'm a bit surprised your so tired. Guess we really should get some sleep, no time for anything else after all"

He knew he had her in that moment. As he picked her up, she leaned her head close to his ear

"Maybe we can put off sleep a while longer" She whispered, voice low and silky

He smiled, and a few minutes later, they were outside the room. She quickly pushed him inside, a predatory smile crossing her features as she sashayed inside, closing the door behind her

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

Kuro woke up first, the light from the outside entering his vision. He glared at the offending window as he rubbed his eyes. He looked down to see Nel's sleeping face, conveniently faced opposite from the window. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and working his way to her neck. She let out a small moan, and he knew she was awake now. He peered up, into those beautiful eyes he knew so well

"Good morning, my love" He said, pressing another kiss on the base of her neck  
"If you tease me like that Kuro, I won't be responsible for what happens"  
"What can I say, I'm a man in love. I'll never get enough of you, my dear, sweet, Adenela"

She let out another moan before wrapping her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips to his and pulled him closer

"Kuro, no more teasing. Finish what you started" She said

He smiled, more than happy to oblige as he kissed her again, drunk on the pleasure a Goddess so willingly gave to him

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

He strolled through the Dragon Inn, a grin plastered on his face as Nel smiled happily on his arm. The duo found Emilia quickly enough, and once they sat down, Rem sat on his opposite side, offering him a plate of steak and eggs

"Thank you Rem"  
"Rem is more than happy to assist"  
"Do you want to go with me after breakfast, Rem?"

She beamed, nodding her head as she leaned against Kuro

"Rem would love to spend the day with you"  
"Great, Nel is going to stay with Emilia, so it's just going to be the two of us"

A blush crossed her features, and he couldn't help but use **[Telepathy]**

"_A date with Kuro! Rem needs to pick out a dress, and do her hair. Rem wishes sister was here to help_"

He smiled, rubbing her head in the way she seemed to like. Despite a darker personality, he still was coming to love the simple, nice puppy love Rem had for him, and he was developing for her. It was nice, getting to experience the normal type of romance. He still loved Nel greatly, but neither one of them was particularly normal, and it showed rather quickly in how they expressed themselves. Rem was normal by comparison, a nice girl wanting a romance, not too dissimilar to Adenela, but enough that they were on opposite sides of the spectrum

"Take as much time as you need to get ready Rem. Today's all about you"

Adenela had talked with him about embracing the Oni's feelings, and it wasn't hard to come up with this idea for a date. Rem blushed even more, but the beaming smile on her face betrayed her happiness

"Rem needs only an hour, then she will be ready for you"  
"I'll be right here, waiting patiently"  
"Kuro? May I ask something?" Emilia asks, head tilted in confusion  
"Go for it"  
"Aren't you dating Ms. Adenela?"  
"Yes"  
"Then...what...how?"  
"Rem is fine being the mistress" The bluenette said, her bright smile never dimming  
"Nonsense, where I come from, polygamy is not only practiced, but encouraged. We can both be his wife, when the time comes" Adenela said, waving off her words

Rem closed her eyes, and he didn't need **[Telepathy]** to know she was imagining a wedding. He went back to eating his breakfast, taking pleasure in the clearly higher quality food the Dragon Inn provided it's patrons

"This is the life" He muttered, ordering a glass of wine, which was quickly delivered to him  
"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking, Kuro?"  
"Nope, I can't get drunk, now I really only drink for the flavor"

He sipped the wine, feeling it work it's way through him. He knew instinctually that **[Poison Immunity]** would prevent him from getting drunk, so that meant he could enjoy the benefits that provided him

"That sounds...useful"  
"I suppose. Can drink anyone under the table though, so that's a plus"

He finished his meal and Rem disappeared upstairs to get ready, Nel went with Emilia and Roswaal, and that left Kuro to his own devices

"...Another job then?"

The board hadn't changed, apart from the crossing out of Julius's name. He pondered the idea, thinking whether or not he could be out and back within an hour, before dismissing it, not wanting to make Rem wait on the off chance he messed up

**-**  
**I may be able to keep you entertained for an hour**  
** -**

He blinked, before discretely nodding his head, he got a brief pulse of excitement from somewhere, before a new screen appeared

**-**  
**Take out the orb **  
**-**

He removed it from his inventory, looking at the pulsing fire within the magic item

**-**  
**You have activated the [Skill Combination Orb], choose what skill to create:**  
**[Curse]**  
**[True Stealth]**  
**[Space Manipulation]**  
**[Reality Manipulation]**  
**[Soul Manipulation]**  
**[Power Manipulation]**  
**[Mind Manipulation]**  
**[Time Manipulation]**  
**-**

He was both confused and astounded. It took him several minutes to piece together everything. His skills, spells, and perks, when broken down to their base components, and combined with others, formed the list that stood before him now. He reached out a hand, selecting **[True Stealth]**, a nice way to start, in his opinion

* * *

**Skill: [Pass] has been lost **  
**Skill: [Stealth] has been lost **  
**Skill: [True Stealth] has been gained**

* * *

**[True Stealth] - Active - 1000Mp per minute **  
**\- An ultimate power that allows one to completely fade from the world **  
**\- While this skill is active, you cannot be detected through any means, physical or magical **  
**\- While this skill is active, you become intangible, able to walk through people and walls **  
**\- None can track you and no one will be aware of your presence while this skill is active**

* * *

He smiled, and reached out to grab the next item, becoming ever so slightly greedy

* * *

**Skill: [Curse: Mana Drain] has been lost **  
**Skill: [Curse: Life Drain] has been lost **  
**Skill: [Curse: Mind Slip] has been lost **  
**Skill: [Curse: Wicked Wrap] has been lost**

* * *

**[Curse] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies **  
**\- The ability to grant a negative status effect onto a target **  
**\- The more complex a curse, the more Mp it costs to create **  
**\- Multiple curses can be layered together to stack effects**

* * *

He looked down at the orb, letting his thoughts reach The Game, or whoever was listening

"I really wonder what you are"

**-**  
**It's a piece of the skill system. Certain world breaking items like it fall into reality from time to time, enabling miraculous feats such as what you see before you **  
**-**

"The others, are they what I think they are?"

**-**  
**Yes, but they cannot be brought into being without the Perk: [I am...Inevitable]**  
**-**

"And when I get it?"

**-**  
**I'll transform the orb myself, you'll like it **  
**-**

"So I give up the orb...for some semblance of ultimate power?"

**-**  
**Strongest being in the universe **  
**-**

"Deal"

**-**  
**Knew you'd see it my way. So long for now, you have a date **  
**-**

The screen blinked out of existence and Kuro looked around, seeing Rem coming down the stairs. She wore a dark blue dress, reaching down to her knees, and three inch heels. The dress was both sleeveless and backless, giving him a view he wouldn't have seen before. Her hair had been parted, giving him a view of her entire face, and those bright blue eyes he was growing so fond of

"You look...beautiful, Rem"  
"You look wonderful as always, Kuro. Where are we going?"  
"The capital bookstore. With my new...profession, there are special things I can get now"

It seems that was the right idea, as she lit up in a different way. She grabbed his hand and started leading him out the door. He was happy to relax and let her lead him through town. It seemed she had been to the bookstore before, as minutes later, they had arrived. He noted the black star in the corner of the sign and was happy to be right about it. She was bouncing on her heels as she looked around like a kid in a candy store

"Have you been her before Rem?"  
"Once before, when Master Roswaal had Rem get books for Miss Emilia. Rem got a few books for herself, but never got to look around properly"  
"Get anything you want, my dear, it's all on me"  
"Rem couldn't...she gets paid a modest sum"  
"Nonsense, I recently came into some money, and truthfully, it's more than I know what to do with"  
"What is this new job you got?"  
"Do you know what the Dragon Inn really is?"

Rem blinked, looking over to him briefly, before going back to the books

"So your an assassin then?"  
"It's a living"  
"Rem won't judge, she has killed on orders before"

Kuro nodded his head, and the two apparently now had quite a bit more in common, books, assassinations, a fierce loyalty to people they care for. He walked with Rem, picking up the odd book here and there that looked interesting. A lot of Rem's choices were entire series, both of normal fiction and the slightly smutty romance novels, to which he pretended not to notice when she looked around. Kuro himself preferred fiction, which in this world, included a lot of magic, which was perfectly fine with him

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Rem has seen all that she wants in the front, you said something about special books?"  
"Suppose we'll see, won't we?"

Rem leaves her pile of books on the counter. Kuro looks to the clerk, who holds out a hand. The spriggan fishes a Dragon Coin from his inventory, giving it over to the man, who inspects it, before nodding and gesturing them behind the curtain. The two get behind the curtain, and gasp, somehow, an entire library was within a shop that shouldn't have had the space for it

"The Dragon's Inn possesses some of the best casters in existence, space expansion rests among their talents"  
"Fascinating" Kuro muttered, almost tasting the magic within these walls

His eyes scanned over the covers, advanced magic, blueprints for buildings, hidden parts of history or true histories of events. Before them stood a forbidden archive, a log of books that Lugnica would most certainly not want them to have. He grabbed the books of [Advanced Yin Magic] and looked around while Rem tore through the place, scanning over every last cover and picking out a good several books, some magic, some weapon skills, all practical, though he shouldn't have expected anything less from the archives of an assassin's library

Nearly ten minutes later the two walked out of the bookstore, a massive amount of books in Kuro's Inventory and a good hundred Dragon Coins lesser. Rem seemed to have gotten a bit bold, as she took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder

"I take it you had a good time Rem?"  
"Rem had the best time! Thank you so much, Kuro"  
"We're not done yet, Rem, so save some of that wonderful enthusiasm"  
"There's more?" She wondered  
"Yep, and it works out rather well that we took a while"

He gestures to the horizon and to the setting sun

"Has it been that long?" Rem asked  
"Books are a time consuming hobby, even selecting them can take a while" He said with a chuckle  
"So where are we going now?"  
"A nice place so we can have dinner"

He heard her stomach rumble and an embarrassed blush crossed her face

"Rem is hungry"  
"As am I"

He led her through the main part of the city, coming to rest at a smaller restaurant. He walked past the line and to the front door, where he was looked at with a critical eye by a man who appeared to be the guard or bouncer

"Do you have a reservation?"

A Dragon Coin later, and they were given a private table as they looked over the menu

"Those coins, they're certainly useful, aren't they?" She asked  
"The best things are reserved for those who earn them" He said offhandedly

She nodded her head, smiling as she went back to the menu before her

"Good evening Mr. Kuro. What would you like this evening?"  
"Fettuccine alfredo and a glass of Chardonnay. Rem?"  
"A full slab of rib and a glass of Bordeaux"  
"Excellent choices. Your food will be out shortly, Sir, Ma'am"

**X-X-X-X-X-Time skip-X-X-X-X-X-**

"That was a nice meal"  
"Yes, Rem thinks it was wonderful"

The two walk through the streets, arm in arm, walking towards the sound of music coming from the outskirts of town. They see a circle of people dancing together, upbeat music filling the air

"Would you like to dance, Rem?"

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her into the circle. He put one arm around her waist, and her hand came to his shoulder while they interlocked the fingers of their remaining hands. It took a minute of swaying to the music, but before long, they were bouncing and moving to the music as if it were second nature. He spun her and pulled her back to his chest. Her hands rose above her head as she sensually moved up and down his body. When he spun her again, and was once again face to face with her, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but the emotion behind it certainly made up for it

His hands snaked around her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. One kiss turned into another, and soon enough, came to include their tongues as they pulled each other as close as possible. The catcalls and whistles were the only thing that caused them to stop. The two pulled away, a string of saliva separating them

"That was..."  
"Yeah"

He looked around, catching the people watching them now, as if they were some sort of entertainment

"We should go"  
"Rem understands"

He took the opportunity of her dazed face to scoop her up, causing a her to 'eep' as her arms came around him tightly

"Rem can walk by herself, Kuro" She whined, face red as a tomato  
"Your cute when you get embarrassed, you know that?"

She buried her face in his chest, but made no move to leave his arms. His grin widened, and he carried her back to the inn, a spring in his step despite the additional weight. Once they reached the front door of the Inn, he placed her down. She looked up at him, eyes filled with happiness as she pressed her hands against his chest

"Rem had an absolutely wonderful time with you, Kuro"  
"Me too Rem"

He pressed another chaste kiss against her lips and smiled when he pulled back

"This was my first real date, you know?"  
"Truly?"  
"Yeah, and I enjoyed it, immensely"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle and it caused his heart to skip a beat at seeing such a wonderful face

"What about Miss Adenela?"  
"Nel and I...we're a bit eccentric. We never went on a date, kinda just went with what felt right, you know?"  
"Rem does, and she was honored to be your first date"

He kissed her one last time and opened the door for her

"Goodnight Rem"  
"Goodnight, Kuro"

She all but skipped into the inn and up the stairs, while Nel was waiting for him in the lounge, swinging her feet against the couch, bored

"How long have you been there?" He asked "D-dunno, an hour...maybe two. How was your date?"  
"It was really good...Oh, I still have her books on me, gonna have to remember to give them to her tomorrow"  
"The bookstore?"  
"One of her pastimes that she enjoys. Then we went to dinner and then dancing"  
"She was impressed?"  
"I think we could've done more tonight, but I want this relationship to start slow. Honestly, I still think sometimes we rushed into our relationship, not that I'm unhappy with how it progressed, but I think we missed a lot of the normal couply things, you know?"

He sat down next to her, and she guided his head into her lap, running her fingers through his black locks

"I know, Kuro, and we can still do those things now. I'm just so happy that we're together, nothing will ever change that"

His eyes started closing, as everything got fuzzy beneath the gentle touch of his beloved Goddess

* * *

**And there is the end of the chapter. As to the 'New Personality'. Think about all the times he was forced to kill, or tricked/betrayed, or made to do whatever he had to in order to survive. With only those memories returning, it's no surprise a person becomes a bit...darker, especially since they were never supposed to return in such clarity**

**The 'Thoughts of Harems' were a brief glimpse into the old Kirito. What do you all think of the Kuro/Adenela/Rem dynamic? Haven't explored it much yet, but it's a start**

**Yes, I flat out did make a version of 'The Continental' from John Wick, it's a great universe and most plausible in a medieval ****environment**

**As to why he killed Julius specifically, I just don't like him, he's right above Subaru on my dislike scale**

**What do you all think? The previous chapter was one I already had written, but this one is the first new bit of writing in months, reviews are appreciated**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


End file.
